C'est juste une question d'éducation
by Dark Viki
Summary: Et si Lucius prennait la décision d'adopter Potter? Et si le couple Malefoy n'était pas si rose que ça? Manipulation, hypocrisie, violence, tromperies sont au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1 Adoption

Coucou,

Voilà, tout va bien j'ai passé mon oral d'art facutatif, donc comme prevut je vous met le chapitre 1 en entier.

Il est un peu long, mais j'espère qu'il Plaira vous.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par Review.

Réponse pour **Fanny-kun **dans ta Review:Drago et Harry seront assez proche, mais Lucius et Narcissa vont veiller à ce qu'il se voit le moins possible. Ils n'auront pas la même éducation et il est possible qu'il soit chacun de leur côté une fois arrivé à Poudlard, je ne t'en dit pas plus et la prochaine fois, donnes-moi ta boîte e-mail comme ça je pourrais te répondre personnellement.

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Adoption**

Lucius Malefoy venait de transplaner dans le jardin de son manoir très tôt le matin. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de manger quelque chose lorsqu'il vit sa femme qui leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassa et appela Dobby, un elfe de maison, en lui ordonnant de préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux pour son mari. Dobby apporta immédiatement des toastes, des œufs et jus de citrouille. Lucius se mit à table et Narcissa s'essaya en face de lui.

_ Lucius, dit-elle en engageant la conversation, comment s'est passé cette séance de nuit au Magenmagot?

_ J'ai bien peur que se soit comme d'habitude Narcissa, dit-il sombrement. On dirait que le ministre est aux ordres de Dumbledore. Ils ont encore fait passer une loi qui autorise de nouveau les Sang-de-Bourbe à ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts. Ce qui veut dire que sera bientôt la fin des grandes fortunes de famille de Sang-Pur.

_ Mais c'est horrible, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse, tu n'as quand même pas accepté une telle chose?

_ Tu sais, j'ai moins de pouvoir que je ne le voudrais, mais j'ai réussit à obtenir un délai de six-mois avant l'application et une réexaminassions du texte de loi.

_ Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore là, soupira-t-elle, tout ça à cause de Potter.

_ Narcissa chérie, tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou, mais je viens d'avoir une idée formidable.

_ Rien ne m'étonne de la part d'un roi de la manipulation, de la flatterie de la ruse

_ Cesses tes paroles mielleuses, gronda-t-il avec violence, ce que j'ai à te dire n'a rien de drôle.

Narcissa baissa les yeux, et se replia sur elle-même.

_ Excuses-moi Lucius, je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, la prochaine fois contentes-toi d'écouter et tais-toi.

_ Oui tu as raison, dit-elle, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

_ Exactement, approuva Lucius avec un grand sourire.

_ Que voulais-tu me dire? s'autorisa-t-elle à demander.

_ Je pense que le plus important c'est un sorcier c'est l'éducation, dit-il mystérieusement.

_ Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, dit-elle, mais où veux-tu en venir?

_ Peut-être que Potter pourrait avoir une autre éducation que celle des moldus et de l'ignorance.

_ Quoi! hurla-t-elle, tu es en tain de me dire que tu voudrais adopter Harry Potter!

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il ne supportait pas que sa femme puisse se permette de hurler contre lui. D'habitude il l'aurait recadré, mais il avait conscience que c'était une nouvelle très difficile pour elle, et décida de rien tenter pour l'arrêter.

_ Je ne lui donnerais pas le nom de Malefoy, dit-il calmement, car il le salirait avec son Sang-Mêlé. Mais je voudrais l'élever pour qu'il ne devienne pas le joujou de Dumbledore.

_ C'est lui qui a fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lucius, s'exclama-t-elle, tu ne peux pas, cela serait une haute trahison en vers lui.

_ Il est mort, Narcissa, tu entends, MORT, hurla à son tour Lucius qui étais énervé par le ton que prenait sa femme.

_ Ce n'est pas l'avis de ma sœur Bellatrix. Elle a préférée se sacrifier en allant à Askaban plutôt que jouer les innocentes comme toi, en reniant le maître.

Comment osait-elle? se demanda Lucius. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

_ Ca ne l'a pas mené loin en tout cas, dit-il méchamment.

_ Ne parles pas de ma sœur comme ça, menaça-t-elle, elle est persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir, et je le suis aussi.

_ Narcissa chérie, dit-il avec patience, regardes la réalité en face. Le sortilège de la mort s'est retourné contre lui. Il est donc mort.

_ Je te signale que d'après Severus, Dumbledore pensait la même chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est invincible et immortel. Des rumeurs disent qu'il se cache en Albanie, ce qui est tout à fait possible.

Lucius haussa les sourcils. Sa femme avait-elle des informations qu'il ignorait?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu crois en de simple rumeur, dit-il finalement amusé de la situation.

_ Si tu veux élever Potter, c'est que ça doit être dans ton intérêt. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais à gagner de tout ça?

_ Tu as enfin comprit, dit-il ironiquement, je savais que tu étais intelligente. Tout d'abord il ne sera pas le joujou de Dumbledore, ensuite il pourra se retourner contre lui, le monde sorcier sera effondré d'apprendre que le célèbre Harry Potter n'est pas de leur côté et pour finir il pourra faire passer des lois pour les Sang-Pur et peut-être même devenir ministre.

_ Je vois, dit-elle froidement. Toutes ses choses ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Mais dis-moi Lucius que diras-tu au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il reviendra? Que tu as mentit pour éviter la prison et qu'en plus de ça tu as utilisé Potter, uniquement pour servir tes propres intérêts et que tu n'as pas pensé une seul fois à lui?

Lucius n'aimait pas ça. Il avait énormément de mal à reconnaitre qu'une femme avait raison, et pourtant c'était le cas. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, il était mort.

_ La question ne se pose pas, dit-il d'une voix peu convaincante, il est mort.

_ Réponds, ordonna-t-elle.

Normalement il ne devrait pas tolérer ça, mais il la comprenait. Il soupira. Tant pis pour les traditions, se dit-il.

_ Je lui dirais que je mettrais Potter à sa disposition, répondit-il, se sera la pire arme du mal.

_ Tu crois vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doutera de rien?

_ Non, je pense qu'il verra clair dans mon jeu, dit-il sombrement, mais il sera tellement content d'avoir Potter et de déstabiliser le monde sorcier qu'il ne relèvera pas.

_ Tu joues avec le feu Lucius, tu le sais, au moins?

_ C'est ridicule, rien de tout cela ne se passera.

_ On verra bien qui a raison, dit-elle en le défiant du regard, en tout cas je ne veux pas Potter ici.

_ Tu crois avoir le choix? demanda-t-il moqueur.

_ Evidemment, si tu l'as décidé je n'ai rien à dire, dit-elle en baissant de nouveau les yeux, mais ma sœur risque de réagir mal.

_ Ecoutes, Narcissa chérie, c'est ta sœur, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par l'accepter.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle.

_ J'en suis sûr, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

_ En tout cas ne me demande pas d'élever Potter, comme si c'était mon propre fils.

_ Je sais que c'est hors de tes capacités, mais en tant que Sang-Pur c'est ton rôle, tu dois le faire, c'est ma volonté.

_ Je sais, mais le problème c'est que j'aurais plutôt envie de la tuer.

_ Soit manipulatrice et hypocrite, tu sais bien faire ça.

_ Très bien, j'élèverais Potter. De toute façon, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Effectivement, et tu seras parfaite dans ce rôle, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Sur ce, ils transplanèrent dans leur chambre…

Quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa se réveilla. Après leur petite "dispute", ils avaient fait l'amour ce qui avait permit à Narcissa d'oublier sa condition de femme soumise. Elle avait été élevée dans ces traditions de Sang-Pur, mais elle et sa sœur se débrouillaient toujours pour retourner la situation à leurs avantages, elles n'étaient pas des Black pour rien. D'ailleurs leur mère n'aurait jamais permit de se faire commander par leur père. Mais quand Narcissa avait rencontrée Lucius tout était différent. Au moment du mariage, il lui avait bien dit qu'il comptait respecter les traditions de Sang-Pur et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui désobéir. Elle était tombée folle amoureuse de lui et avait accepté. Bellatrix quant à elle, avait épousé Rodolphus Lestrange, qui lui laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, il lui avait même autorisé à devenir mangemort, alors que Lucius s'était formellement opposé à ce qu'elle s'engage dans quoique se soit. Elle se leva en soupirant, transplana dans la cuisine et fit un petit-déjeuner pour Lucius. Bien sûr, elle aurait put demander à Dobby, mais comme elle n'avait rien à faire, autant faire plaisir à son mari.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle montait avec un plateau en lévitation, entra dans la chambre, réveilla Lucius avec un délicat baiser et le lui donna.

_ Bonjour, Narcissa chérie, dit-il avec amusement en prenant un toaste, c'est toi qui m'a préparé ce petit-déjeuner?

_ Evidemment, dit-elle joyeuse, je voulais faire une surprise à mon mari.

Il goûta ses œufs brouillés et parut satisfait.

_ Tu cuisines bien mieux que cet elfe, remarqua-t-il en souriant, d'ailleurs tu pourrais le remplacer et t'occuper plus de la maison.

Narcissa eut peur. Il allait renvoyer Dobby, la seule liberté qui lui restait.

_ Lucius, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-elle, si je suis fatiguée je ne pourrais plus t'attendre le soir, ni te faire l'amour, puisque je dormirais déjà.

Il sourit. Sa femme avait les arguments qu'il fallait. Ceci dit, ça serait une façon de l'empêcher de sortir et il pourrait mieux contrôler sa vie. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il lui en reparlerait plus tard.

_ Très bien, nous garderons Dobby, capitula-t-il, je suis un homme sous influence avec toi.

_ Oui, dit-elle contente d'avoir eut satisfaction, c'est uniquement pour ça que je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis, Lucius se redressa.

_ Au fait, dit-il d'un air sérieux, tu vas venir avec moi au ministère. Il faut qu'on signe les papiers pour l'adoption de Potter. Je prends un bain et je te rejoins devant la cheminée du salon dans vingt-minutes.

_ D'accord, je vais prévenir Drago, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas la penne, préviens simplement Dobby, ordonna Lucius.

_ Très bien, dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser, à toute suite.

Elle transplana dans le salon. Comme Lucius lui avait lui avait ordonné, elle appela Dobby en lui conseillant de faire tout ce que son fils demandait, sauf bien sûr de sortir du manoir, sous penne de sanctions. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle prit un livre de magie noire qui traînait sur la table basse en bois et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Plus tard, quand Lucius entra dans la cuisine elle sursauta.

_ C'est toi, tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle avec soulagement.

_ Tu lis? demanda-t-il inquiet de voir sa femme se cultiver.

_ Oui, c'est un livre à toi, je crois, sur les poisons les plus atroces et les plus noirs du monde magique. Très intéressant.

_ Effectivement, il est intéressant, dit-il froidement avec les yeux plissés.

Narcissa mit sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je lise, constata-t-elle avec déception en baissant les yeux.

_ Non, je ne veux pas, répondit-il d'une voix glacée, tu es une femme Narcissa et dans les traditions de Sang-Pur une femme ne doit pas lire, mais s'occuper de ses enfants et de la maison.

_ Mais…, commença-t-elle.

_ S'il te plait Narcissa, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, fais-le pour moi et pour notre fils.

_ Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, je ne lirais plus.

Lucius sourit triomphalement. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme se cultive, et surtout pas qu'elle en sache plus que lui. Moins sa femme en savait, plus elle resterait avec lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_ On y va? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

Ils mirent de la _Poudre de Cheminette_ dans la cheminée et franchirent les flammes vertes émeraude où ils dirent : "Ministère de la Magie Atrium."

L'Atrium du ministère était, comme d'habitude, bondé de sorciers plus ou moins originaux les uns que les autres. Ils se firent salués par de nombreuses "connaissances utiles" comme les appelait Lucius et allèrent calmement vers les ascenseurs.

_ Lucius, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement.

_ Bonjour Casimir, répondit-il, du nouveau?

_ J'ai lut ton rapport, dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur, je dois dire que je suis étonné et tu m'as convaincu.

_ Vraiment? interrogea Lucius septique.

_ Oui, j'ai trouvé tes arguments très pertinent, à propos de cette loi d'autoriser les nés-moldus d'ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts. Je pense effectivement que se ne serait pas une bonne chose, j'en glisserais un mot au ministre et à Dumbledore.

_ Merci Casimir, c'est la première fois que tu me soutiens.

_ Ce ne sera pas la dernière, dit-il, tu pourras compter sur moi désormais.

_ Niveau un, ministre de la Magie et cabinet du ministre, annonça la voix.

_ A tout à l'heure Casimir, pour la réunion, lança-t-il tandis qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur avec sa femme.

_ A tout à l'heure, répondit le sorcier.

_ Qui c'était? demanda Narcissa dont la curiosité avait été attisée.

_ Un membre important du Magenmagot, répondit-il en éludant la question.

Narcissa hocha la tête et n'osa pas poser plus de question. Ils marchèrent dans le long couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte où était écrit en lettre d'or:" Cabinet du Ministre". Lucius frappa d'un coup sec. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus d'une vingtaine d'année ouvrit.

_ Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire charmant, entrez je vous en prie.

La secrétaire était habillée en moldu, ce que n'aima pas Lucius, mais il fut attiré par son décolleté montrant une poitrine plus qu'avantageuse. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était bien faite, lorsque sa femme l'interrompu.

_ Lucius, appela Narcissa en suivant son regard.

Celui-ci se détacha de sa contemplation et montra son habituel visage arrogant et froid sous le regard amusé de la secrétaire.

_ Nous voudrions parler au ministre immédiatement, dit-il froidement.

_ Il est en réunion, répondit-elle.

_ Oui, bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, c'est l'excuse calcique.

_ Effectivement, monsieur Malefoy, dit la secrétaire en souriant, ceci dit il est réellement en réunion. Il est avec les directeurs de tout les Départements du ministère.

_ Dérangez-le, ordonna Lucius, j'ai une affaire de la plus haute importance à voir avec lui.

_ Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

_ Dans ce cas il entendrait parler de votre incompétence à faire votre travail, menaça Lucius, au près d'un membre imminent du Magenmagot.

La secrétaire ne riait plus du tout et savait que Lucius Malefoy avait une très bonne place au ministère.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-elle dans un instinct de survie.

_ Il est marrant de voir que vous êtes brusquement coopérative, constata Lucius avec un sourire triomphale.

Elle sourit bêtement et sortit du bureau, laissant le couple seul.

_ Je t'ai vu Lucius, dit Narcissa folle de rage, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais.

_ Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder quelqu'un? demanda-t-il plus amusé par la jalousie de sa femme qu'en colère.

_ Ne retourne pas la conversation, s'exclama-t-elle, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_ Tu te fais des idées, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je t'ai épousé.

Elle était troublé, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il lui disait _je t'aime_. A cet instant elle ne douta plus de son mari, sans savoir que c'était le but de la manœuvre.

_ Excuses-moi, j'ai dut mal interpréter ce que j'ai vu, s'excusa-t-elle.

En réalité Lucius avait tendance à regarder les autres filles, ces derniers temps. Il ne l'avait encore jamais trompé, mais au bout de huit ans de mariage, il trouvait que la passion dans leur couple s'était éventée et de son point de vue Narcissa devenait trop vielle pour lui offrir ce qu'il recherchait.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de manipulation, dit-il enfin, tu es prête?

_ Oui, répondit Narcissa les yeux brillants, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas résister à mon petit numéro.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la secrétaire arriva avec le ministre de la magie, qui ne semblait pas très content d'avoir dut interrompre une réunion aussi importante.

_ Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa, dit-il en leurs serrant la main. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Les Malefoy suivirent le ministre en traversant plusieurs salles et portes avant d'arriver dans une pièce immense ou en plus d'un bureau il y avait un salon et les murs étaient couverts de portrait de tous les ministres décédés. Il les invita à s'assoir dans des fauteuils en face de son bureau où il s'assit.

_ Bonjour Cornelius, finit par dire froidement Lucius.

_ C'est si important que ça, demanda-t-il, pour m'avoir interrompu dans une réunion interdépartementale?

_ Tout à fait Fudge, c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance. Mais avant, j'aimerais que nous soyons dans la confidence. Est-ce que Dumbledore était à cette réunion?

_ Non, répondit le ministre, pour tout vous dire, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il tire les ficelles.

_ J'ai bien peur que se ne soit pas une impression Cornelius, dit Lucius d'un ton détaché, mais la réalité.

_ Vous croyez? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

_ Cela ne fait aucun doute, mon cher Fudge, confirma-t-il, ne vous avais-je pas prévenu?

_ De tout évidence, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance, déclara le ministre.

_ Oui, dit doucement Lucius, une réputation que Dumbledore a construite autours de ma personne.

_ Effectivement, affirma le ministre.

_ C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de ne pas révéler le contenu de cette conversation à Dumbledore, ni de lui demander son avis.

_ Bien entendu, Lucius, cela va de soit, répondit-il.

_ J'espère pour vous en effet, car cette révélation à Dumbledore pourrait s'avérer désastreuse, menaça Lucius.

_ Que voulez-vous dire? demanda le ministre en fronçant les sourcils et en triturant son chapeau melon posé sur le bureau.

_ Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, annonça Lucius d'un ton solennel.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide au ministre de la magie. Il pâlit considérablement et regarda Lucius avec froideur.

_ Vous savez que c'est un dossier délicat, et que je n'ai absolument pas le droit, de révéler une quelconque information.

_ Certes, mais je crois, pardonnez mon incorrection, que vous oubliez un point essentiel de ce dossier.

_ Dans ce cas dites-moi lequel, dit le ministre en lançant un regard noir à Lucius.

_ Il se trouve que monsieur Potter fait partit de ma famille, intervient Narcissa qui parlait pour la première fois.

_ Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas, dit le ministre en se tournant vers elle.

_ Si ma mémoire est bonne, continua-t-elle en souriant, Sirius Black, mon cousin, était le parrain de monsieur Potter. J'en conclue donc qu'un Black était lié à la famille Potter, or je suis une Black à l'origine.

_ C'est une façon de voir en effet, dit lentement le ministre en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Que voulez-vous savoir?

_ J'aimerais tout simplement avoir de ses nouvelles et éventuellement le voir, dit-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer une information à ce sujet.

_ Vraiment, dit Lucius à voix basse, c'est inadmissible Fudge. Ma femme n'a même pas le droit d'avoir des nouvelles de sa propre famille. En tant que membre du Magenmagot, je vais demander à ce qu'on ouvre une enquête sur cette histoire. Je vous préviens, ça ira très loin Cornelius, peut-être même que vous pourriez perdre votre place, menaça-t-il une seconde fois.

Cornelius Fudge devint encore plus livide. Il avait peur. Il savait pertinemment, malgré ce que pouvait dire Dumbledore, que Lucius Malefoy avait les appuis nécessaires pour gagner et le faire renvoyer. Il avala difficilement sa salive et décida de capituler.

_ Très bien, finit-il par dire, je vais vous dévoiler quelques informations.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit venir le dossier d'Harry Potter d'un simple _Accio_. Lucius fronça les sourcils et s'étonna qu'un dossier portant la mention "confidentiel" en lettre rouge puisse être récupéré aussi facilement, sans protection. Il ouvrit le dossier et commença à le lire.

_ Monsieur Harry Potter a eut sept ans, le trente-et-un juillet dernier, dit le ministre.

_ Le même âge que Drago, dit Narcissa d'un air faussement tendre. Et, il a été adopté par qui? J'aimerais tellement lui rendre visite.

_ Je comprends, dit le ministre d'un ton compatissant. Il semblerait que Dumbledore n'est pas pensé à vous.

_ Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Narcissa faussement outrée jouant très bien son rôle.

_ Il indique dans son rapport, que j'ai sous les yeux, que la seule famille qui restait à Harry était sa tante du côté de sa mère.

_ Par Salazard tout puissant, s'exclama Narcissa d'un air indignée, vous êtes en train de me dire que Harry Potter, _celui-qui-a-survécu_ au Seigneur des Ténèbres est chez des moldus?

_ Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre de cette façon, mais c'est effectivement le cas, dit Fudge perdu devant la détresse de la femme.

_ Harry ne sait même pas qu'il est un sorcier! C'est un scandale, cria-t-elle. Tu te rends compte Lucius, un membre de ma famille qui se retrouve avec des moldus!

Elle fondit en larme et son mari la prit dans ses bras.

_ Bien sûr, c'est encore Dumbledore qui en est la cause, dit froidement Lucius en regardant le ministre droit dans les yeux. Il est peut-être un grand sorcier, mais il fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Le ministre de la magie n'avait jamais vu Narcissa Malefoy aussi effondré et il se sentait mal. A cause de sa faiblesse d'il y a six ans, en laissant Dumbledore choisir, il avait l'impression d'avoir rendu la famille Malefoy malheureuse.

Narcissa renifla, le visage humide, avec des mèches de cheveux blond tombant dans les yeux, releva la tête et envoya un regard de détresse à Fudge.

_ Je vous en supplie Cornelius, reprit-elle prenant un ton désespéré, faites quelque chose. Il ne connait rien sur notre monde alors qu'il est le sauveur de notre communauté. Sauvez Harry Potter.

Fudge fut touché par ses paroles. Le cri désespéré et déchirant de Narcissa Malefoy était insupportable pour sa conscience. Elle était une excellente mère pour son fils Drago et il pensa qu'elle serait également une meilleure mère que des moldus pour Potter. Dumbledore était réellement fou. Il valait mieux, en effet, que Potter soit avec des sorciers qu'avec des moldus.

_ Narcissa, dit-il doucement, étant la cousine du parrain d'Harry, dans l'article quatorze du _Magicumfamillia_ il est dit que vous pouvez adopter en toute légalité un enfant ayant été lié à l'un des membres de votre famille, donc en l'occurrence Harry Potter.

_ Vous ferez ça? demanda Narcissa avec un regard victorieux.

Elle était fière d'elle, elle avait parfaitement réussi. Le ministre lui-même était parfaitement manipulé.

_ Bien entendu, répondit-il en secouant sa baguette magique.

Des papiers se posèrent sur son bureau et il ensorcela une plume qui remplit les papiers à sa place. Il prit une autre plume avec laquelle il apposa sa signature manuellement et présenta un parchemin au couple.

_ Voilà, dit Fudge, signez l'acte d'adoption et vous pourrez récupérer Potter aujourd'hui.

Lucius prit la plume d'aigle du ministre, la trempa dans l'encrier bleu et signa, en passant le parchemin à Narcissa. Celle-ci prit la plume que Lucius lui tendait et signa à son tour.

_ Bien, dit le ministre, une bonne chose de réglé. Occupez-vous bien de lui.

_ Aucun souci Cornelius, il en de bonne main, dit Narcissa le sourire aux lèvres. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Le ministre les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et serra la main de Narcissa qui partit devant, alors que Lucius restait en arrière.

_ N'oubliez pas notre accord, lança Lucius d'une voix traînante laissant planer la menace et la peur.

Le ministre pâlit et il hocha la tête.

Sur ce, Lucius s'en alla. Il rejoignit Narcissa qui l'attendait dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

_ Où étais-tu? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

_ J'avais une dernière chose à dire à Cornelius, se justifia-t-il.

Narcissa comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait et sourit. Ils sortirent et allèrent prendre l'ascenseur en silence.

_ Bravo Narcissa chérie, dit Lucius alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur, ta prestation était formidable.

_ C'est un compliment? demanda Narcissa ravi.

_ C'en ai un, répondit-il, tu as très bien joué.

Narcissa était fière d'elle. Il était rare que Lucius la complimente pour autre chose que sa cuisine où sa façon d'élever Drago.

_ Narcissa, dit-il, va chercher Potter ce matin.

_ Moi, dit-elle n'en revenant pas, chercher Potter.

_ Oui, ce n'est pas plus mal, répondit Lucius, moins il est chez ces moldus, mieux c'est.

_ J'irais, pas de problème.

_ Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion à préparer.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et prit la direction des cheminées. Elle en trouva une où il n'y avait personne, prit de la _Poudre de Cheminette_, qu'elle jeta dans le feu, entra dans les flammes vertes émeraude et dit distinctement: "Manoir Malefoy".

Arrivé, dans son salon, elle se jeta un sort pour enlever la suie de ses vêtements. Elle transplana dans la salle de jeu où elle trouva Drago en train de se disputer avec l'elfe de maison.

_ Drago, dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui, tout va bien? Tu n'as rien? Qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait Dobby?

_ Il me parlait des moldus en me disant qu'ils étaient bons, lâcha Drago avec dégoût.

_ Alors comme ça, j'apprends que mon elfe de maison se permet de détruire l'éducation que je donne à mon fils, cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'elfe avec un air sévère.

_ Je suis désolé, maîtresse Narcissa, mais…, commença l'elfe en tremblant et en couinant.

_ Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, s'exclama-t-elle durement en sortant sa baguette, tu as fait une bêtise et tu dois être puni pour ça. _Impedimenta!_ lança-t-elle.

Le sortilège de Narcissa fut si puissant que Dobby se retrouva projeté au mur et tomba à terre en gémissant.

_ Ca t'apprendras, maudit elfe, déclara-t-elle sur un ton méprisant, et estimes-toi heureux que j'ai besoin de toi et que je ne t'offre pas de vêtement. Maintenant, dégage.

_ Tout de suite maîtresse Narcissa, gémit l'elfe avant de transplaner dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Merci maman, dit Drago en admiration, je commençais à m'ennuyer avec ce pathétique elfe de maison.

Narcissa sourit. Il était rare que son fils la remercie.

_ J'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes à faire de la magie moi aussi, dit Drago.

_ Drago, dit sa mère exaspéré, je t'ai déjà dit que tu irais dans une école pour ça, soit à Durmstrang, soit à Poudlard. Au fait, je voulais te dire, Harry Potter va habiter ici.

_ Harry Potter? demanda Drago incrédule. Ce n'est pas celui qui a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Narcissa fut étonné de voir que son fils de sept ans se souvienne d'une conversation mouvementé qu'ils avaient eut à table, un jour.

_ C'est ça, finit-elle par dire.

_ Pourquoi vient-il ici alors? demanda Drago avec logique.

_ Parce que, malheureusement, il est un peu de ma famille et qu'il vit chez des moldus.

Drago se mit la main sur la bouche choqué.

_ Scandaleux de la part de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas. En tout cas ton père a l'intention de reprendre son éducation.

_ Il a raison, dit Drago, on ne peut pas laisser un sorcier chez des moldus.

Narcissa s'amusa de voir la naïveté de son fils. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cela, représentait d'avoir Potter ici.

_ C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça Drago, finit-elle par dire. En tout cas je te demanderais de bien l'accueillir et d'être patient avec lui. Il ne connait rien de notre monde, il faudra lui apprendre. Ne lui parle pas de ses parents aussi, ni du fait qu'il a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il l'apprendra quand il sera prêt.

_ Oui, maman, je serais gentil avec lui, il en aura bien besoin.

_ Il va falloir aller le chercher Drago, dit-elle doucement.

_ D'accord, répondit ce dernier.

Elle brandit sa baguette et fit venir, sous le regard captivé de Drago, son manteau qu'elle revêtit, et se contenta de l'envelopper dans une simple cape noir en laine épaisse. Elle attrapa son bras et ils transplanèrent.

_ Où sommes-nous? demanda Drago curieux en tenant la main de sa mère.

_ A Privet Drive, une banlieue moldue de Londres, répondit Narcissa avec ironie.

En ce mois de novembre, il faisait très froid et il pleuvait. Narcissa était emmitouflé dans un très beau manteau en fourrure de _Sombral _noir, qu'elle avait trouvé récemment dans_ l'Allée des Embrumes_, étant une matière interdite. Elle avait du goût concernant la mode et le luxe.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte Narcissa frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, qu'elle reconnu comme étant Harry Potter avec sa cicatrice. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise trop grande pour lui, chose qui scandalisa Narcissa.

_ Oui, c'est pourquoi? demanda Harry. Vous voulez parler à Vernon?

_ Absolument, dit-elle d'un air résolu. Je t'en pris, laisses-nous entrer.

_ Mais…, commença Harry.

_ Tu ne discutes pas, répliqua sèchement Narcissa en forçant le passage et en serrant d'avantage la main de Drago.

Harry céda et les laissa entrer, en se demandant qui étaient ces gens. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Pétunia et Vernon regardaient la télévision. Narcissa s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

_ Excusez mon intrusion dans votre salon, dit-elle, mais votre neveu m'a aimablement invité à entrer.

_ Harry, hurla la tante Pétunia qui s'était levé, va dans ton placard immédiatement.

Furieuse, d'être ainsi traité, Narcissa se retourna vers lui.

_ N'obéis pas à tante Harry, dit-elle gravement, après tout ce que j'ai à dire te concerne en premier lieu.

Harry ne bougea pas comme pétrifié. Qui étaient ces gens? se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_ Vous êtes une lady ? demanda Vernon en évaluant rapidement la situation.

_ En quelque sorte, répondit-elle médusé, je suis une sorcière de Sang-Pur.

_ Sortez, cria Vernon, sortez de ma maison.

_ Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Parce que je suis une sorcière, et que si vous me provoquez trop, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences odieuses, menaça Narcissa.

L'oncle Vernon fulminait de rage. Harry ne comprenait pas cette histoire, mais avait de l'affection pour la blonde qui osait tenir tête à son oncle et à sa tante.

_ Pour qui vous prenez-vous? demanda l'oncle Vernon.

_ Pour ce que je suis, une Malefoy, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je m'appelle Narcissa Malefoy et voici mon fils Drago Malefoy. Je crois que de votre côté vous n'avez pas fait les présentations.

_ Ca n'a aucune importance, hurla l'oncle Vernon.

_ Je crois que c'est tout le contraire, dit Narcissa qui s'amusait beaucoup. Voyez-vous il faut que je sache si le garçon qui est là est bien Harry Potter.

Harry sursauta. Comment cette femme connaissait-elle son nom?

_ Partez, ordonna Vernon.

_ Pas avant d'avoir finit de parler, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Que voulez-vous? demanda-t-il.

Elle lâcha la main de Drago et sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Vernon.

_ Vous avez devant vous, l'acte d'adoption d'Harry Potter. Signé par le ministre de la magie lui-même.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit, intervient Pétunia.

_ Et sous quel prétexte? Parce que Dumbledore a fait la faute irréparable de donner Harry Potter à des moldus incapables de s'occuper de lui, alors qu'il avait encore de la famille du côté sorcier.

_ Vous n'êtes pas une Potter donc vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, déclara Pétunia. Si Dumbledore…

_ Taisez-vous, coupa Narcissa qui ne riait plus, je suis la cousine de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, donc je suis de sa famille. Viens Harry, prends tes affaires, on s'en va.

_ Nous voulions faire d'Harry quelqu'un de normal, continua Pétunia.

_ Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la normalité, madame Dursley. Dernière chose, ne dites rien à Dumbledore, si vous tenez à votre fils, menaça-t-elle énervé, je tiendrais parole et je me ferais une joie de me défouler sur lui.

Elle lança un regard assassin au couple et se retourna vers Harry.

_ Harry, dit-elle en souriant, maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, viens.

_ Je vais vraiment partir d'ici? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

_ Oui, et tu n'y reviendras jamais, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Harry je te présente mon fils Drago.

_ Bonjour Harry, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Allez m'attendre dehors, les enfants.

_ Mais maman…, commença-t-il.

_ Drago, dit doucement Narcissa en lui lançant un regard appuyé, dehors.

Quand les deux enfants sortirent Narcissa se retourna vers le couple.

_ Vous êtes vraiment de répugnants moldus, dit-elle en regardant Pétunia droit dans les yeux, vous êtes encore pire que ce je croyais. Pétunia, cria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique, vous étiez peut-être jalouse de votre sœur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traiter un sorcier de cette façon. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

_ Je, balbutia-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait la baguette de la blonde braqué sur elle, oui.

_ Bien, quant à vous Vernon, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, ne vous avisez plus jamais de me parler de cette façon, où c'est bien plus que la mort de votre fils que vous aurez à déplorer.

_ Oui, dit-il les yeux remplis de peur, je, ça n'arrivera plus.

_ Bien, maintenant je vais vous laissez, j'ai mieux à faire, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Narcissa prit rapidement la direction de la sortie, laissant un Vernon et une Pétunia terrorisés. Elle prit les deux enfants par la main et transplana. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles, derrière lesquelles se trouvait un très grand manoir en pierre. Harry était bouche-bée, par cet étalage de richesse. Narcissa sourit: ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le manipuler. Ce sera tellement facile.

* * *

Oui, ce n'est plus l'extrait c'est une version bien longue.

Mais comment avez-vous trouvé?

Je serais ravie de connaitre votre point de vue sur ce chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews.

Si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais, mais donnez-moi votre e-mail pour que je puisse le faire.

Merci à tous, au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2 Une idée diabolique

Coucou,

Voici mon deuxième chapitre qui est beaucoup moins long cette fois.

Il décrit la façon de penser des Sang-Pur qui ne sont pas très évoluées au niveau des droits de la femme. J'espère que ça ne choquera personne.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il montre les Malefoy tel qu'ils sont.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Une idée diabolique**

Le portail s'ouvrit tout seul, et ils traversèrent le parc pour entrer dans le manoir. Harry fut, une fois de plus émerveillé par le décor. Le hall d'entrée était très vaste, haut de plafond entièrement peint avec à son extrémité deux grandes portes surchargé de boiseries et de dorures. Harry se croyait dans un palais, et était très content de se retrouver chez ces gens, du haut de ses sept ans, il ne voyait pas, le terrible plan qui se construisait sous ses yeux.

Narcissa ouvrit les grandes portes battantes accédant, à un salon d'une longueur plus que raisonnable, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait bien reconnaitre, que cela mettait du piment, dans sa pauvre petite vie de femme de Sang-Pur soumise à son mari. Et encore, elle avait de la chance, certaines femmes se voyaient entièrement sous le contrôle de leurs maris, sans aucune liberté et quelques fois, elles étaient même frappées lors qu'elles refusaient de se soumettre à leurs compagnons. Le pire était les mariages forcés entre Sang-Pur qui ne s'aimaient pas, mais elle, était heureuse avec Lucius, car s'était un mariage d'amour. Les deux familles se fréquentaient régulièrement, et quand Narcissa avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait l'épouser, il lui avait répondu de façon positive. Pour Narcissa, c'était le bonheur, deux Sang-Pur qui s'aimaient. Lucius appliquait les valeurs des Sang-Pur, ainsi que leurs mentalités, mais n'était pas un fervent pratiquant des traditions. Ceci-dit, Lucius s'était quand même montré violent une fois, sans la frapper, car il l'aimait trop, mais de façon verbale et moral. Narcissa ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais en tant que Sang-Pur, il voulait qu'elle ai au moins un héritier. Pour cela, il l'avait forcé à avaler une potion de fertilité, qui l'avait, après l'avoir violée, automatiquement mise en enceinte. Après cet évènement, il lui avait interdit de prendre une potion contraceptive, en disant qu'un deuxième héritier serait le bienvenu. Lucius, conscient d'avoir méprisé sa femme, ne s'était jamais plus montré violent envers elle. Narcissa lui avait pardonné, car avoir Drago, était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, et ne plus prendre la potion contraceptive, était pour elle, un grand honneur. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être une femme, à qui on faisait confiance pour élever, éventuellement, un deuxième enfant. Elle était persuadée que c'était leur amour qui avait prit le dessus, car tout les deux, ils s'aimaient.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Lucius s'ennuyait de leur relation et qu'il était attiré par des filles plus jeunes. Même s'il avait juré fidélité le jour du mariage, il avait le droit, selon les traditions de Sang-Pur, de prendre une maîtresse. Il aimerait de moins en moins sa femme et reviendrait très vite aux traditions…

Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda Harry avec pitié, en voyant son accoutrement de moldu.

_ Nous allons immédiatement changer tes habits, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Maman, parla Drago, en attendant qu'Harry aille sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ demain, je pourrais lui prêter des vêtements.

_ C'est une très bonne idée Drago, approuva-t-elle. Dobby viens ici, tout de suite!

Une créature aux longues oreilles et aux yeux globuleux apparut dans un _crac_ sonore. Elle s'inclina devant Narcissa si bat, que son nez toucha par terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Harry qui ne savait pas s'il était plus effrayé par la créature ou par sa façon d'apparaitre.

_ C'est un _elfe de maison_, Harry, répondit patiemment Narcissa. Dobby s'occupe de toutes les tâches de la maison, alors demandes-lui si tu veux quelque chose.

_ Merci madame Malefoy, dit Harry d'une voix timide.

_ Je t'en prie appelles-moi Cissa, réagit-elle pour le mettre en confiance.

Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle "maman", puisqu'elle n'était pas sa mère.

L'_elfe de maison _s'inclina également devant lui, ses yeux grands comme des balles de tennis le fixant d'une manière inquiétante.

_ Harry Potter, murmura l'_elfe_, c'est un si grand honneur…

_ Ca suffit, interrompu Narcissa, montres à Harry la penderie de Drago, et fais- lui mettre une tenue descente.

_ Bien maîtresse Narcissa, dit l'elfe décontenancé par son ton dur et froid.

Harry suivit docilement la créature en montant le grand escalier de pierre du hall orné de deux serpents en guise de rampe et d'un tapis vert foncé sur les marches. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage, où il y avait un long couloir bordé de portes. L'elfe_ de maison_, en ouvrit une qui débouchait un immense placard, où était rangé des centaines de vêtements sous des housse plastique. La créature prit une tenue avec hésitation et la donna à Harry. Il demanda à l'elfe de se s'éclipser, ce qu'il fit en disparaissant à la grande surprise d'Harry, et abandonna ses affaires moldu, pour revêtir une somptueuse robe de sorcier, en velours noir. La créature réapparut, brûla les anciennes affaires moldus d'un claquement de doigt et descendirent tout deux dans le hall pour rejoindre Narcissa et son fils. Elle demanda à l'elfe de partir, d'un revers de main et se tourna vers Harry.

_ Tu es bien plus présentable comme ça, lui dit-elle en le détaillant du regard. Allons prendre un goûter à la cuisine.

Sur ce, elle traversa le salon, suivit des deux enfants, et ouvrit une petite porte donnant sur la cuisine. Harry et Drago s'attablèrent à une table tandis que Narcissa s'activait aux fourneaux. D'un coup de baguette, elle sortit un plat du placard, qui se posa juste devant elle et commença à faire le cake au chocolat qu'elle avait prévu. Elle le mit dans le four et contrôla la chaleur avec sa baguette magique.

Au bout d'un quard' heure, Harry et Drago commençaient à avoir faim. Harry ne dit rien attendant sagement, tandis que Drago s'agitait sur sa chaise.

_ Maman, dit Drago d'une voix traînante, ça vient? J'ai faim.

_ Oui, tout de suite mon ange, répondit Narcissa pas le moins du monde troublé par la réaction de son fils. Il reste encore dix petites minutes de cuisson.

Elle trouvait le comportement de son fils normal. C'était un homme, donc selon elle, il avait tout les droits.

_ Je ne peux pas attendre dix minutes, s'exclama Drago capricieux.

Narcissa commença à s'inquiéter. Son devoir, en tant que bonne mère de Sang-Pur, était de céder à tous les caprices des garçons afin qu'ils ne manquent de rien, l'éducation des filles étaient différentes, bien sûr. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, dit-elle d'une voix gentille, on va arranger ça. Dobby, donnes des gâteaux à Drago.

L'elfe de maison apparut et fit apparaitre avec sa magie, un panier contenant des cookies au chocolat, ainsi que deux tasses de thé fumante, avant de disparaitre.

Drago afficha un air satisfait et suffisant, tout en se servant dans le panier. Narcissa était rassuré, son fils avait eut ce qu'il voulait et dans l'immédiat c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils la méprise d'avantage qu'il ne faisait déjà, donc elle lui obéissait pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle se rappellerait toujours d'une fois où, il l'avait insulté parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui acheter quelque chose et que Lucius lui avait fait la morale comme quoi elle aurait dut céder et qu'elle était une mauvaise mère d'avoir refusé de se soumettre à son fils. Il avait aussi dit que, si elle voulait le respect de Drago elle devait tout lui passer.

Mais Drago était un garçon insupportable, et bien des fois, elle l'avait drogué à la potion calmante pour avoir la paix. Ces potions, que Severus lui faisaient, étaient purement de la magie noire, étant donné qu'elle agissait directement sur le système nerveux et qu'elle pouvait être très dangereuse. Cela lui permettait de faire son shopping avec un Drago excessivement calme, où, si elle lui en donnait trop, de le voir dormir pendant qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations. Drago était encore trop jeune pour se rendre comte de quoique se soit et croyait sa mère sur parole quand elle lui disait qu'il était tombé de fatigue. Quant à Lucius, il se réjouissait d'avoir un fils si calme et ne se doutait de rien en lui faisant totalement confiance.

Harry avait tout d'abord été scandalisé par l'attitude du blond, qui lui rappelait trop comment les Dursley le traitait. Mais, il voyait que cela faisait plaisir à la femme de servir son fils et lui il n'avait jamais vécut ça. Il se dit que c'était bien agréable, et que, Narcissa le faisait par amour. Il ne voyait pas qu'elle devait céder à tous les caprices d'un homme, plus par devoir que par amour.

_ Je peux en prendre? demanda timidement Harry d'une petite voix.

Narcissa, dont la baguette émettait des étincelles rouges, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Elle l'avait complètement oublié! Devait-elle s'abaisser devant Potter, comme avec son fils? Lucius lui avait dit que, pour qu'il soit avec eux, il fallait qu'il ai la même éducation. Franchement, se soumettre à Potter, c'est l'horreur, pensa-t-elle. Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, c'était le désir de son mari.

_ Bien sûr, approuva-t-elle, si tu avais faim tu aurais du faire comme Drago.

Celui-ci sourit triomphalement à la remarque de sa mère. Il se sentait supérieur à sa propre mère et c'était une sensation de pouvoir très agréable.

_ Tu es sûr? demanda Harry à Narcissa.

_ Bien sûr, tu es un garçon, tu as le droit de demander ce que tu veux.

_ Pourquoi, les filles n'ont pas le droit? demanda-t-il avec naïveté.

_ Non, elles n'ont pas le droit Harry, dit Narcissa sur le ton de l'évidence, elles doivent servir les hommes et non se faire servir. Tu as comprit?

_ Oui Cissa, j'ai comprit, répondit le petit Harry dans une moue de compréhension.

_ C'est bien Harry, dit-elle satisfaite, maintenant manges les cookies et bois ta tasse de thé en attendant mon cake.

Dix minutes plus tard, Narcissa avait finit de préparer son cake pendant que les deux enfants avaient mangés leurs cookies dans leur coin, sans s'adresser la parole. Elle n'était pas mécontente que ça se passe ainsi. Narcissa ne voulait pas que son précieux Drago fréquente un sang-mêlé et elle ferait tout pour les séparer, sauf si Lucius lui ordonnait le contraire. D'un coup de baguette, elle ensorcela le plat qui se posa délicatement sur la table. Drago et Harry s'étant gavés de cookies, n'avait plus faim, mais elle insista tellement que même Drago ne put refuser une part de cake que sa mère avait fait. Narcissa, victorieuse de sa réussite pour lui faire manger son gâteau, se tourna vers Harry.

_ Harry, dit-elle d'une voix mièvre, tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi le plat à lévité, pourquoi il y a un _elfe de maison_ et toutes choses curieuses que tu as vu aujourd'hui. Laisses-moi te dire que Drago et moi, sommes des sorciers.

_ Des sorciers, dit Harry stupéfait, mais la magie ça n'existe pas.

_ Comment qualifierais-tu tout ce que tu as vu? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ Je…, commença-t-il.

_ Tu ne peux pas répondre, lança-t-elle, parce que au fond au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Que ces choses si irrationnelles ne peuvent être expliquées que par la magie. Ton oncle et ta tante n'étaient pas des sorciers Harry, c'est ce qu'on appelle des moldus.

_ Ils étaient des moldus, dit doucement Harry, et moi alors, je suis aussi un moldu.

_ Non tu es un sorcier ainsi que tes parents, et c'est pour ça que ton oncle et ta tante ne t'ont pas accepté. Très peu de moldus, sont au courent de notre existence. C'est d'ailleurs une bénédiction, quand on voit ce qu'ils ont fait avec toi.

_ Pourquoi je suis avec vous? demanda Harry.

_ Je suis la cousine de ton parrain, donc légalement j'ai put obtenir ta garde par notre ministère de la magie.

_ C'est quoi? interrogea-t-il.

_ C'est comme le pouvoir moldu, mais en version sorcier. Tu as des questions, Harry.

_ Qui étaient mes parents? dit-il avec une mine sombre.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Surtout, il fallait rester calme et il ne fallait pas que Drago ouvre sa bouche. Potter était plus intelligent qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. A sept-ans il se posait déjà des questions sur ses parents.

_ C'était James Potter ton père issu d'une très vielle famille de Sang-Pur, répondit-elle prudemment, c'est un terme pour signifier sa richesse et le fait qu'il n'y avait que des sorciers dans sa famille.

_ Je suis riche, alors, s'exclama Harry comme un enfant. Et ma mère?

_ Ta mère était Lily Evans avant de se marier et de devenir Lily Potter. Elle était d'origine moldu, la première sorcière de sa famille, la sœur de ta tante Pétunia, qui elle n'a absolument aucun pouvoir magique. Ne le prends pas mal, Harry, mais ce genre de sorcier, on les appelle les Sang-de-Bourbe car ils n'ont aucun sang de sorcier dans les veines, ce sont simplement des aberrations de la nature. Comme certains sorciers qui naissent pouvoir magique.

_ Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, dit Harry tristement.

_ Harry tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, dit-elle soucieuse.

_ Comment, alors? dit-il désespéré. Les Dursley m'ont mentit.

_ Ce sont juste des moldus Harry, dit-elle en prenant un ton compatissant, ils refusaient tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie.

_ Comment sont-ils mots? redemanda Harry.

Elle lança un regard noir à Drago pour lui signifier de rien dire. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire à Harry la vérité. Elle était sûr que Lucius trouverais un moyen de lui faire oublier certaines questions sur ses parents. Il ne fallait pas que Potter continu à poser des questions sur ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les avaient tués.

_ Tu es un peu petit pour apprendre ce genre de chose Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Mais Harry était quelqu'un de borné et il voulait savoir.

_ S'il vous plait, supplia-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps Harry, Lucius va venir d'une minute à l'autre. C'est mon mari et le père de Drago. Lui aussi est un sorcier.

Sur ces paroles, Lucius transplana en pleine cuisine. Narcissa eut aussitôt un visage rayonnant et appela Dobby. L'_elfe de maison _apparut dans l'instant.

_ Surveilles les enfants dans la salle de jeu, ordonna-t-elle à l'_elfe_. Harry monte avec Dobby, il va te montrer où il faut aller. Drago, ton père et moi avons à te parler.

Harry suivit l'_elfe_ hors de la cuisine, tandis que Drago se planta en face de son père.

_ Bonjour père, dit-il d'une froide et traînante.

_ Bonjour Drago, répondit Lucius. Je vois que ta mère a fait ce que je lui ai demandé, d'aller chercher Potter.

_ Oui, intervient Narcissa avec un grand sourire fière d'elle, ce fut un plaisir de torturer un peu ses moldus.

_ Torturer, dit Lucius d'une voix sourde.

_ Seulement verbalement, précisa-t-elle.

_ Tu me rassures, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

_ Je pensais, Lucius, que Drago devrait fréquenter le moins possible Potter.

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord, répondit-il. Drago?

_ Oui père, répondit-il.

_ Il t'es absolument interdit de parler avec Potter, répliqua son père sèchement.

_ Mais…, commença-t-il.

_ Non, cria son père, Potter n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, c'est un _sang-mêlé_, même si nous lui donnons une éducation de _Sang-Pur_, il ne sera jamais un _Sang-Pur_. Réponds-lui gentiment s'il te pose une question, mais ne joues pas avec lui et ne lui parle pas trop non plus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Drago? demanda son père d'un air menaçant.

_ Oui père, parfaitement, ses mots lui déchirait la gorge. J'exécuterais votre volonté.

_ J'espère pour toi, déclara Lucius en plissant des yeux, vas dans ta chambre et ne vas pas dans la salle de jeu avec Potter.

_ Bien père, dit-il en quittant la cuisine.

Lucius regarda son fils avec un air satisfait avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Il s'approcha, d'elle la serra dans ses bras et se perdirent dans un long baiser passionné. Lucius ne le trouva pas aussi bon, qu'il y a quelques années et il avait la plastique de la secrétaire du ministre bien en tête. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais il n'y arriva pas. Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il déshabilla Narcissa et l'allongea sur la table de la cuisine.

_ On fait ça ici? demanda Narcissa étonné.

Jamais Lucius n'avait fait l'amour dans une autre pièce que la chambre. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas cependant, au contraire, pour elle c'était une preuve de plus de leur amour.

Pour Lucius, il y avait de moins en moins d'amour, mais de plus en plus de désir. Il commençait à la voir comme un objet et plus comme sa femme, mais il l'aimait encore…

Vingt minutes plus tard, Narcissa et Lucius se rhabillaient. Narcissa rayonnait, littéralement, persuadé que son mari l'aimait encore plus. Tandis que Lucius, était à la fois, satisfait d'avoir une femme soumise en face de lui, et culpabilisait sur son attitude et ses sentiments envers sa femme. Une fois présentable, il se tourna vers sa femme.

_ C'était merveilleux, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Lucius fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se que ça plaise à sa femme. C'est bon à savoir, pensa-t-il en faisant mine de balayer la remarque de la main.

Narcissa, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet enchaîna sur autre chose.

_ Comment va le travail? finit-elle par demander.

_ Je viens de sortir d'un conseil fatigant, répondit-il. J'ai gagné. Grâce à l'aide plus que précieuse de Casimir, la loi sur l'autorisation aux Sang-de-Bourbe d'ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts a été annulée. Nous avons, persuadé, le _Magenmagot_ que cela était absurde avec l'aide de Fudge en plus. Tu aurais vu la tête de Dumbledore.

_ J'imagine, répondit Narcissa dans un grand sourire. J'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien pour l'adoption d'Harry.

_ Non, affirma Lucius avec un rictus mauvais, tout marche à merveille, il devrait être au courent, demain dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le tableau de Phineas Nigellus, qui se trouve dans notre hall, m'a bien confirmé qu'il n'avait rien dit au directeur et qu'il ne savait rien.

_ Peut-on lui faire confiance? demanda Narcissa connaissant le caractère de ce personnage.

_ Je te signal qu'il est parent avec ta famille, répliqua froidement Lucius, et qu'il a toujours été de notre côté. Comment ça se passe avec Potter?

_ Je lui expliqué quelques petites choses. Mais il pose beaucoup trop de question sur ses parents.

_ Evidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi de la part de Potter? Que lui as-tu dit?

_ Simplement le nom de ses parents et le fait que son père soit _Sang-Pur_ et sa mère une _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Mais il veut savoir comment ils sont morts. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais arranger ça.

_ Que veux-tu dire, dit-il menaçant.

_ Tu pourrais, l'aider à _oublier_ certaines de ses questions sur ces parents.

_ Oui, en effet, dit-il lentement, mais cela risquerais d'être délicat puis que ça concerne quelque chose en particulier. Ceci dit, j'ai une petite idée, quelque chose de bien diabolique.

_ J'ai hâte de savoir de quoi il s'agit, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu ne le sauras pas, dit-il soudain, je n'ai pas envie de mettre ma femme au courent de toutes mes histoires. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa langoureusement, avec désir.

_ Je t'aime Narcissa, susurra-t-il, tu es à moi, dit-il en la serrant très fort.

_ Je le sais, mais tu me fais mal, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_ Quelle importance, répondit-il, je t'aime.

C'était la première fois que Lucius disait autant de fois _je t'aime_ dans la même journée. Narcissa était persuadé que Lucius était trop fatigué pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et elle décida d'ignorait la douleur qu'il lui infligeait aux bras, pour se blottir plus contre lui. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il la lâcha.

_ Bien, dit-il satisfait que sa femme se soit laissé faire, je vais dans mon laboratoire.

Il partit de la cuisine, en laissant Narcissa qui se masser les bras. Elle retroussa les manches de sa robe de sorcier. Lucius lui avait fait mal, elle avait deux grosses marques rouges avec des bleus qui apparaissaient déjà. Elle les fit rapidement disparaitre avec un sortilège. Narcissa se mit à faire la cuisine, pour préparer un repas somptueux.

Deux heures plus tard, elle appela Dobby en lui demandant de prévenir Drago et Harry que le dîner était prêt, ainsi que son mari, qui était encore dans son laboratoire. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fabriquait, une potion? Certainement, mais pourquoi, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elles étaient habituées aux nombreuses choses que Lucius passait sous silence. Harry et Drago arrivèrent dans la cuisine ainsi Lucius qui affichait un grand sourire. Fatigué d'avoir fait tout le repas seul, elle demanda à Dobby de les servir, chose qui déplut à Lucius qui se mettait à table.

_ Narcissa, c'est à toi de faire le service, dit-il d'une voix froide et sans appelle.

_ Je suis trop fatigué Lucius, lança-t-elle, tu veux que je m'écroule de fatigue?

_ Tu es si fatigué que ça? demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Oui, répondit-elle.

_ Je ne savais pas, affirma-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Lucius, dit-elle d'un air lasse, j'y suis habituée. Harry, je te présente Lucius Malefoy, mon mari et le père de Drago.

_ Bonjour, dit timidement Harry.

_ Bonsoir jeune Potter, dit-il de sa voix traînante, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Harry. Comment s'est passé ta vie chez les moldus?

_ Pas très bien, répondit-il.

_ Ce n'est gère étonnant, remarqua-t-il avec mépris, ce qui fit sourire Narcissa et éclater de rire Drago. Demain, nous irons te chercher des vêtements dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_.

_ Vraiment? interrogea Harry ravi que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de lui.

_ Oui, il faut absolument renouveler ta garde-robe, affirma-t-il avant de manger un morceau de viande.

Pendant le repas, Lucius ne fit que parler du ministère et de ses opinions politiques à Narcissa, sans faire une seule fois allusion au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry apprécia tout particulièrement la tarte à la mélasse, son désert préféré, tandis que Lucius avait opté pour une part de Pouding aux framboises. A la fin de cet interminable dîner, Lucius ordonna à Drago de monter dans sa chambre, puis, quand celui-ci eut disparut, il se tourna vers Harry.

_ Harry, dit-il avec une douceur dont-il n'avait pas l'habitude, il faut que je te parle.

Sur ce, il prit sa main et transplana dans une chambre à l'étage. Harry, fatigué, se mit tout de suite sous les couvertures du lit à baldaquin, pendant que Lucius faisait apparaitre un fauteuil de nul-part sur lequel il s'assit à côté du garçon.

_ Lucius, dit Harry, Narcissa n'a pas voulut me dire comment mes parents sont morts, mais tu pourrais peut-être me le dire.

Lucius sourit et sortit un flacon dans lequel il y avait un liquide noir épais. Il en versa le contenu dans un verre, qu'il fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette, et le donna à Harry.

_ Bois Harry, ça va t'aider à dormir, dit vicieusement Lucius.

Harry fut étonné de voir qu'un liquide si noir aidait juste à dormir, mais il décida de faire confiance à Lucius en buvant une gorgée, mais il redonna aussitôt la coupe à Lucius.

_ Ca me brûle la gorge, s'exclama-t-il.

_ C'est normal Harry, c'est la potion qui fait ça, dit Lucius d'une voix faussement rassurante.

En réalité, la potion était réellement nocive, mais elle effacerait certaines questions que se posait le garçon. Il lui retendit de nouveau et il en but une plus grosse gorgée.

_ Que t'on dit tes moldus sur tes parents? demanda Lucius pour gagner du temps.

Il lui retendit le verre, et Harry but en grimaçant.

_ Ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, répondit Harry la voix cassé.

_ Ridicule, s'exclama Lucius, comment deux sorciers auraient pu mourir comme ça?

Il lui mit le verre entre les mains l'incitant à boire. Il en avala presque la totalité en laissant juste un fond. Son regard se fit vide et rêveur, signifiant à Lucius que la potion commençait à faire effet.

_ Je ne me souviens plus de quoi on parlaient à l'instant, lâcha soudain Harry d'une voix tremblante.

_ Finit la potion Harry, dit Lucius en brandissant le verre.

Harry prit avec des mains tremblantes le verre, et but le fond de la potion noire. Aussitôt, son état s'empira. Il était entièrement en sueur et dans une sorte de transe.

Lucius ne s'en inquiéta pas. Cette potion requérant un haut niveau de magie noire, était extrêmement nocive pour celui qui la prenait. Elle était très efficace, sans aucun doute, mais perturbait, de par sa composition, le corps qui la rejetait. Au bout de la quatrième prise, la potion neutraliserait le système nerveux pour continuer à agir. Le sorcier, nettement affaiblit, ne sentira ni la fatigue, ni les effets secondaires de la potion. Lucius se frotta les mains, c'était parfait.

Harry, très faible s'endormit dans un sommeil profond. Lucius eut tout d'un coup envie de le tuer. Sa baguette braqué sur lui avec des étincelles vertes comme l'_Avada Kedavra_, il avait envie de profiter de la situation pour venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais se ravisa brusquement en la rangeant, se disant que Potter avec eux c'était la fin de la lumière. Sur ces pensées de triomphe, il transplana dans sa chambre, afin de rejoindre Narcissa.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

J'espère sincèrement que personne n' a été choqué et je tiens à préciser que c'est seulement de la fiction et qu'en aucun cas je pense ce que j'écris.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais volontier.

**PS:** prochain chapitre pour ma fanfiction Harry Potter et l'Attirence des Ténèbres.

Au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3 L'Allée des Embrumes

Bonjour à tous,

Voici mon troisième chapitre.

Il est encore une fois très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont déposés une Review sur cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Allée des Embrumes**

Le lendemain Narcissa se réveilla et constata que Lucius était absent. Elle fit venir Dobby qui l'habilla et elle descendit à la cuisine. Là, elle vit Lucius attablé en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle lui donna un baiser et s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Dobby prépares-moi un petit-déjeuner avec des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des petites saucisses, des toastes et un thé, ordonna Narcissa.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

_ Madame Malefoy veut du thé en feuille? demanda la créature d'une voix incertaine.

_ Evidemment nous n'en avons pas d'autre, répondit-elle froidement, et je veux du Earl Grey pas du Lapsang Souchong. Le Lapsang Souchong c'est pour le goûter.

_ Bien sûr, répondit l'elfe d'une petite voix.

Dobby s'empressa de transplaner pour aller chercher le thé.

_ Tu aurais put faire tout cela toi-même, fit remarquer Lucius de sa voix traînante.

_ On a un elfe de maison autan s'en servir, répondit-elle sèchement.

_ Toi et tes thés en feuille, dit Lucius avec un demi-sourire. Tu en as au moins une dizaine de sorte, tous différent, non?

_ C'est un signe de richesse, dit-elle d'une voix hautaine, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je dois en racheter à Pré-au-Lard.

_ N'essayes pas de changer de conversation, dit-il sournoisement, tu aurais très bien put te passer de Dobby. Tu es une femme, et c'est à toi de faire le service, sauf si nous avons des invités, lui il fait le ménage.

_ Lucius, dit-elle dans un murmure avec un regard douloureux, ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça avant.

_ Narcissa, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il y a deux enfants maintenant. Tu dois jouer plus que jamais ton rôle de _Sang-Pur_ en t'occupant des enfants et de la maison. Avec un enfant de plus à élever, tu te dois de revenir à des valeurs plus traditionnelles.

En réalité, Lucius éprouvait le besoin de contrôler la vie de sa femme pour anéantir la rébellion qu'elle éprouvait quelques fois. C'était ce qu'Aloysus Parkinson avait fait, pour mettre sa femme dans le moule. Il avait un contrôle parfait sur sa vie, ainsi que sur celle de ses deux filles Carra et Pansy. Il surveillait leurs fréquentations et veiller à ce qu'elles ne sortent jamais sans une présence masculine. Si sa femme lui désobéissait, il la frappait. Lucius était en admiration devant cette réussite, et comptait bien profiter de l'arrivé de Potter pour en faire de même. Pour ne pas la braquer, il irait très doucement, en supprimant liberté après liberté, pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Il aurait une femme encore plus soumise, et cette idée le rassurerait. Il était sûr qu'elle lui serait toujours inférieure et il s'en réjouissait.

_ Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ Je ne te force à rien Cissa, dit Lucius, mais je te demande d'y réfléchir.

_ Je réfléchirais, dit-elle d'une voix claire en relevant la tête heureuse d'avoir une telle liberté.

_ Nous faisons la une de la _Gazette_, dit-il en montrant le journal et en changeant de sujet. _Harry Potter adopté par les Malefoy_.

_ Ils n'ont rien trouvé de plus imaginatif, dit-elle d'une voix ironique en regardant la première page par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius. Je peux lire l'article?

Lucius la darda. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme lise autre chose que _Sorcière Hebdo_, _Botanique Magasine_, ou _La_ _Maison Sorcière_.

_ Il est un peu trop compliqué pour toi, répondit-il d'une voix triste. A partir de maintenant, j'aimerais que tu ne lises plus rien à part _Sorcière Hebdo_, _Botanique Magasine_ et _La Maison Sorcière_. Ces trois magazines ne sont pas très évolués.

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle sur un ton monotone.

_ Oui, c'est simplement pour te protéger d'une vision du monde très néfaste. Malheureusement, se ne sont pas les _Sang-Pur_ qui dirigent la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

_ Je te fais confiance, dit-elle ravie de voir qu'il avait une raison qui paraissait valable. Que disait cet article?

_ Ca fait de la publicité pour nous, dit Lucius d'un air satisfait, et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ rappel que nous sommes une imminente famille de _Sang-Pur_ et remet les _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ainsi que les _Sang-Mêlés_ à leur place. Je remercierais Polluxus MacMillan d'avoir édité un tel article. C'est un allié précieux que j'ai au jounal.

_ Comment a réagit Dumbledore, demanda-t-elle en approuvant ce que venait de dire son mari.

_ Très mal, répondit Lucius, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Il a hurlé des choses comme "l'inconscience du ministre" et d'autres expressions du même genre. Tout le _Magenmagot _a put voir qu'il n'était qu'un manipulateur assoiffé de pouvoir. Evidemment, la condition d'Harry chez ses _moldus_, a été révélée au grand jour par la presse et a fait scandale au ministère. Mais on a un problème.

_ Quel est-il? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tout se passe bien.

_ Ta chère sœur Andromeda pourrait demander la garde d'Harry en toute légalité, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ C'est pas vrai, murmura furieusement Narcissa, laisses-moi m'occuper de ma sœur. Je suis sûr qu'elle abandonnera quand elle se rendra compte que sa sale petite fille de _Sang-Mêlé_ est en danger.

_ Narcissa chérie, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, répliqua sèchement Lucius. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour une femme.

_ Tu as raison, je suppose, dit-elle avec défît, et si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je ne le ferais pas. Mais elle a dut être déçut de Dumbledore, et je suis sûr qu'elle viendra à moi. Je vais réglerai ça de façon diplomatique.

_ Rassures-moi tu n'as pas l'intention de reprendre contacte avec elle?

_ Bien sûr que non, je vais essayer de la remettre de notre côté, même si je doute que ça marche, et je lui lancerais une menace bien sentit autours d'une tasse de tisane. C'est une histoire de famille qu'on doit régler entre Black.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher de pratiquer l'art noir de la botanique? demanda-t-il avec un air lasse.

_ Non, répondit-elle amusée, tu ne pourras pas. On peut faire beaucoup de mal avec les plantes. D'ailleurs je devrais me remettre à faire des potions. Le stock de Severus s'épuise rapidement.

_ Narcissa, dit-il en plissant les yeux, je te rappelle que Doria Lovegood est morte à cause de ses expériences avec l'art noir de la botanique. Donc, je suis en droit de t'interdire de faire des potions en plus.

_ J'ai comprit, comment va Xénophilius depuis toutes ses années?

_ Mieux, mais Dumbledore lui a mit le grappin dessus, dit-il sombrement.

_ Encore un _Sang-Pur_ qu'il a réussit à rallier de son côté, constata-t-elle.

_ Il va revenir, assura-t-il. L'attitude de Dumbledore a dut lui faire un choc.

_ Tu me laisses m'occuper d'Andromeda, demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battus.

Lucius ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard. C'était sa grande faiblesse. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait obtenue de lui, qu'il ne renvoi pas Dobby. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de sa femme. Le blond trouvait que Narcissa prenait beaucoup de liberté. Elle était bien déterminée à régler ses comptes avec Andromeda, et il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Mais est-ce que ça le concernait vraiment? Après tout, ce n'était pas sa famille et en plus elle avait été déshéritée. Lucius détestait que sa femme lui échappe de cette manière, mais il l'aimait assez pour la laisser faire.

_ Oui, dit-il déterminé, mais tu me mettras au courent de tout les détailles.

_ Merci de ta confiance Lucius, répondit-elle touché, un regard reconnaissant avant de l'embrasser. J'en parlerais à Bella.

_ A propos de Bella, dit Lucius, elle a sûrement apprit l'information par le journal, il faudra que tu lui dises en personne.

Dobby servi le petit-déjeuner à Narcissa ainsi que sa tasse de thé avec la théière sur la table. Elle commença à manger et but, mais recracha son thé.

_ Dobby, hurla-t-elle, je veux du lait avec mon thé, tu le sais très bien.

_ Méchant Dobby, dit l'elfe en se tapant la tête contre le mur, méchant Dobby.

_ Apportes-moi mon lait, dit-elle d'une voix glacée, et punis-toi après.

L'_elfe de_ _maison_ claqua des doigts en faisant apparaitre un pichet de lait et transplana.

_ Pathétique, siffla furieusement Narcissa, il n'est même pas capable de faire son travail correctement.

_ Tu devrais le renvoyer, dit Lucius en saisissant l'occasion, c'est ton rôle de faire tout ça.

_ Je trouve que j'en fais suffisamment pour cette maison Lucius, hurla-t-elle. En plus je dois m'occuper de Potter.

_ Baisses d'un ton, ordonna-t-il en élevant la voix. Tu ne vas pas revenir là-dessus.

_ C'est humiliant de se soumettre à enfant qui n'ai même pas mon fils, qui ai de _Sang-Mêlé_ et qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Lucius s'inquiéta brusquement. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa femme était en si grande détresse morale. Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je sais Cissa, dit-il d'une voix compréhensive qu'il adoptait peu, mais il faut le faire. Je n'ai pas dit que ça allait être facile, mais le résultat en vaudra la peine.

Narcissa fut satisfaite que son mari la soutienne et cela lui redonna du courage. Elle n'était pas seule à traverser cette épreuve et c'était le plus important.

_ Lucius, dit-elle d'une voix enroué, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, mais…

_ C'est bon, coupa-t-il doucement, je comprends. Maintenant, va voir Bellatrix.

_ Tu…, dit-elle avec des yeux ronds.

_ Cissa, dit-il en reprenant sa voix traînante, reculer ta confrontation avec elle ne te mènera nulle part. Les _Détraqueurs_ ne seront pas bien loin si jamais il y a un problème.

_ Je ne suis pas prête, lâcha-t-elle, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle va me dire.

Il se leva brusquement, le visage déformé par la colère. Sa femme se permettait trop de chose et il allait y remédier.

_ Ca suffit, hurla-t-il, ce qui fit sursauter Narcissa. Ne discutes pas mon autorité et obéis.

Narcissa baissa aussitôt les yeux et trembla. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Lucius ne s'était pas mit dans cet état. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, elle se leva lentement. Elle avait réussit à mettre son mari en colère et n'osait plus de regarder. D'habitude Lucius ne se formalisait pas de sa résistance, mais il l'avait prévenu, il revenait encore plus aux traditions et elle lui devait une totale obéissance. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait dépassé les limites, et elle avait honte, elle aurait dut lui obéir à la seconde où il lui avait donné l'ordre. En tant que femme de _Sang-Pur_, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, c'est son mari qui décidait de tout.

Lucius jubilait intérieurement. Il aimait voir Narcissa complètement anéantit. Il avait choisit ses mots pour la rabaisser et lui rappeler sa place. Il pouvait lire dans son regard fuyant, qu'elle regrettait d'avoir discuté. Les conseils d'Aloysus Parkinson se révélaient excellent: _c'est en la brisant que tu la rendras plus soumise_, avait-il dit. Cela marchait à merveille.

_ Je suis désolé Lucius pour ma désobéissance, murmura-t-elle, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle frémit. Elle avait peur. Mais Lucius la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser longuement et passionnément. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et se perdit dans le baiser en ne pensant à rien d'autre.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

_ Pourquoi? Tu as comprit la leçon et tu vas obéir maintenant.

_ Lucius, dit-elle avec un sourire, je t'aime aussi. Tu es un homme bon et juste.

Sur ce, elle demanda à Dobby de lui mettre son manteau, sous les protestations de Lucius qui lui disait qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même, et elle transplana à Askaban. Lucius se rassit et finit de manger.

Il soupira. Pourquoi après avoir éprouvé une satisfaction immense à voir sa femme dans un tel état, il regrettait? Les sentiments étaient décidément bien compliqués.

La potion qu'il avait administrée à Harry serait d'une très grande efficacité, mais il ne pourrait pas tout le temps lui mentir comme ça. Il faudrait qu'il lui explique que ses parents se sont fait tuer par un mage noire, qu'il vénère.

En plus, d'après Severus, Potter faisait l'objet d'une _prophétie_. Lucius avait été au courent et avait dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il s'arrangerait pour récupérer la suite de la prophétie et qu'il serait imprudent de faire quoique se soit, avec ce genre de chose. Mais bien sûr, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre. Si seulement, il l'avait convaincu, quitte à se prendre quelques _Doloris_, mais en bon Serpentard il avait d'abord pensé à lui et avait préféré le laisser faire pour échapper à la torture. Tout était de sa faute. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas allé chez les Potter cette nuit là, l'Angleterre serait bien différente…Il savait que c'était Trelawney qui avait fait cette _prophétie_, et qu'à n'importe quel moment il pouvait lui faire boire du _Veritaserum_ pour connaitre la fin. Mais Lucius n'avait plus envie d'avoir la suite, décidant de tracer un trait sur son passé. Il savait qu'il avait cette solution juste au cas où.

Il fit disparaitre le journal à l'aide d'un _Evanesco_. Il ne pouvait pas révéler toute la vérité à Potter, du moins pas maintenant. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'il ne serait plus obligé de faire cette potion. Comment expliquer à un enfant de sept-ans, que ses parents se sont fait tuer, parce qu'ils refusaient de se soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il essaierait de tâter le terrain, mais il avait peu d'espoir.

Il ordonna à Dobby d'aller réveiller Drago et il transplana dans la chambre de Potter.

Harry venait de faire un rêve où ses parents se faisaient assassiner par un éclaire de lumière verte, mais quand Lucius le réveilla il n'en avait plus aucun souvenir.

_ Ca va Harry? demanda Lucius en lui faisant un baiser sur le front qui provoqua une grimace de dégoût intérieur.

_ Oui, répondit Harry, j'ai rêvé de mes parents.

_ Que disait ce rêve, demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Je ne me souviens plus, lâcha Harry en essayant de réfléchir mais ce fut vain.

Lucius sourit, la potion avait marché. Il demanda à Dobby d'habiller Harry convenablement et de descendre avec lui dans la cuisine.

Il transplana dans l'immense cuisine du manoir et y trouva Drago de mauvaise humeur. Il embrassa Drago et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Où est maman, demanda-t-il une fois que son père fut assit.

_ Elle est partit voir tata Bella à Askaban pour lui dire qu'on avait adopté Potter. Drago, je vais aller avec lui sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ et _l'Allée des Embrumes_, tu restes ici en attendant le retour de ta mère.

_ Papa, je ne peux pas venir? demanda Drago. Je veux voir la tête de Barjow quand tu lui parleras.

_ Drago, j'ai dit non, dit Lucius sévèrement en élevant un peu la voix. Je suis ton père, pas ta mère. Si tu veux sortir demande-lui, elle, elle te passera tous tes caprices, puisque c'est une femme, mais pas moi.

_ D'accord, dit-il d'un air résigné.

_ Je te promets qu'on fera une sortie ensemble sans Potter, avança Lucius un pincement au cœur sans être sûr de tenir cette promesse. Demande à ta mère de faire la cuisine à la place de _l'elfe_, elle ne te le refusera pas.

_ Pourquoi? demanda Drago.

_ Maintenant que vous êtes deux, il est temps pour ta mère de revenir à des valeurs plus traditionnelles. Un _elfe_ est là pour les invités ou vous gardez, mais pas pour faire la cuisine, la vaisselle ou le ménage. Ces tâches sont exclusivement réservées à une femme de _Sang-Pur_. C'est son rôle.

Drago, n'ayant que sept-ans hocha la tête et approuva son père. Il avait, tout d'un coup, encore moins de respect pour sa mère. Lucius sourit satisfait. La relève était assurée. Son fils deviendrait un bon _Sang-Pur_ appliquant la tradition. C'est à se moment là que Potter choisit d'arriver avec Dobby.

_ Harry, dit-il sur un ton faussement enchanté, te voilà enfin. Assieds-toi, et demandes à Dobby ce que tu veux.

_ Je veux des œufs au plat, du bacon et du pain, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, s'il te plait.

L'_elfe de maison _recula, visiblement choqué.

_ Monsieur Potter a dit "s'il te plait" à un _elfe de maison_, dit Dobby d'une voix blanche. Jamais un sorcier…

_ C'est bon on a comprit, dit Lucius d'une voix froide en se tournant vers Harry essayant de garder son calme. Il y a deux choses qu'il faudraient que tu saches. Ne sois pas polit avec un _elfe_, c'est une créature réduite en esclavage, donc c'est inconvenant.

_ Je suis désolé, je…, je ne voulais pas…

_ Je sais Harry tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de notre monde, dit-il d'une mielleuse. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aimerais juste que tu me promettes que tu ne le feras plus.

_ Je…

Harry n'avait pas envie de ressembler à son cousin Dudley, même si c'était tentant d'avoir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eut.

_ Harry, c'est important, dit Lucius en lui lançant un regard impérieux.

Devant ce regard, Harry se sentait minable et n'avait plus envie de lui désobéir. Il avait même envie de faire plaisir à l'homme qui l'avait sortit de chez les Dursley. Au moins ce n'était pas lui qui jouait les larbins pour une fois, et puis c'était plutôt agréable de se faire servir.

_ Je ne le ferais plus, dit le petit Harry qui ne pouvait pas supporter le regard Lucius sur lui.

_ Bien, dit-il satisfait, puisque nous y sommes sache que tu peux également oublier les politesses avec Narcissa.

_ Pourquoi, demanda Harry avec étonnement, elle est humaine.

Cette simple phrase fit sourire Lucius. La simplicité des enfants…

_ Oui Harry, mais c'est une femme. Son rôle, en tant que femme de _Sang-Pur_, est de te servir et de t'élever. Les personnes avec qui tu dois être polit dans cette maison, sont Drago et moi. En publique ne soit aimable qu'avec les hommes. D'accord Harry?

Il hocha la tête avec de grands yeux.

_ Dobby, intervient Harry en jetant un regard à Lucius, je veux mes œufs au plat, mon bacon et du pain.

Les yeux remplis de fierté de Lucius donna de l'assurance à Harry.

_ Bien monsieur Potter, répondit l'elfe ratatiné sur lui-même, vous voulez du thé ou du chocolat chaud.

_ Du chocolat, répondit joyeusement Harry.

L'elfe commença à s'activer devant la cuisinière.

_ Harry, nous allons d'abord aller au ministère, je dois prendre un dossier, dit Lucius.

_ D'accord, répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

_ Ton nom Potter, est très connut dans notre monde, ne t'étonne pas que des gens savent qui tu es.

_ C'est vrai, demanda Harry avec avidité, pourquoi.

_ Ton père était un _Sang-Pur_, et descend d'une longue lignée.

Lucius hésitait. Devait-il lui dire bientôt, alors qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour cette potion? Il pouvait rester très évasif sur le sujet, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant. Tant pis pour la potion, pensa-t-il, s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité Dumbledore risquerait de saisir la balle au bond.

Pendant ses réflexions, Dobby apporta à Harry son petit-déjeuner ainsi que son chocolat chaud, qu'il plaça devant lui sans la moindre parole. Harry le regarda et se retint de le remercier, commençant à le voir comme un animal.

_ Harry, dit Lucius après un grand soupir, tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils ont été tués par un sortilège que l'on appelle _Avada Kedavra_, et si tu es célèbre c'est parce que tu es le seul qui est résisté au sort. C'est à cause de ça que tu as une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

_ Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort? demanda Harry furieusement en mangeant ses œufs.

_ Personne n'est capable de l'expliquer. Harry ne te pose pas trop de question, tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu dois vivre ta vie.

_ Merci de me l'avoir dit, murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Si seulement ses parents n'avaient pas été tués, il aurait eut une autre vie. Qui avait put priver un enfant de ses parents.

Lucius voyait le raisonnement intérieur de l'enfant, et se dit que ce n'était pas gagné. Cet enfant était assez naïf, comme tous ceux de son âge, mais il avait l'air aussi intelligent que Drago. Il souffla d'un air las.

_ Harry, les apparences sont parfois trompeuse, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Tes parents n'ont pas été tués par un sorcier sans raison.

Harry leva un regard douloureux vers Lucius, en lui demandant plus.

_ Tu es encore trop petit pour connaitre l'histoire, dit-il avec prudence, mais tes parents ne sont pas si innocents que ça. Crois-moi, tu as eut beaucoup de chance de tomber sur nous.

Harry n'était pas plus avancé. Il se demandait ce que ses parents avaient bien put faire pour que quelqu'un les tues. Il savait qu'il avait eut de la chance, il n'était plus considéré comme un monstre et il était bien traité contrairement aux Dursley. Il ne voulait plus entendre parlait d'eux, il vivait maintenant.

Harry, Drago et Lucius mangèrent en silence. Le chocolat chaud était excellant, mais n'avait pas le goût classique. Lucius lui expliqua que c'était du lait de soja au chocolat, purement naturel fait entièrement artisanalement par Dobby. Il ajouta également que Narcissa était une experte en plante et que, d'ailleurs, elle avait une véranda immense où elle entreprenait tous ses végétaux. Sur ce, Lucius se leva de table, dit au revoir à Drago, et fut vite imité par Harry. Ils allèrent dans le grand salon et Lucius se posta devant la cheminée.

_ Même si ce n'est pas très digne de nous, dit Lucius d'un air hautin, je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen d'aller au ministère. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas la _Poudre de Cheminette_ Harry?

_ Non, répondit Harry, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_ C'est un moyen de se déplacer chez les sorciers, lui répondit-il. Tu prends cette poudre dans pot, montra-t-il un récipient en or posé sur le marbre noir de la cheminée, et tu le mets dans feux. Une fois que les flammes sont vertes, tu rentres dedans et tu dis : _ministère de la magie, Londres_. Tu as comprit?

_ Je crois oui, dit Harry dans une expression concentrée.

_ Une fois là-bas, tu attends que je sois arrivé.

Harry fit un signe positif de la tête et prit de la poudre dans le pot, qu'il jeta au feu. Celui-ci vira doucement au vert. Il entra dans la cheminée et sentit une chaleur tiède et agréable, légèrement somnolante, puis répéta ce que Lucius lui avait dit. Il fut aspiré et vit des dizaines d'intérieurs sorciers en l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de tomber sur le dos d'un autre sorcier.

Harry remit ses lunettes en place et se leva la mine inquiète. Le garçon brun âgé de trente-cinq ans environ, les yeux bleus, se leva et le regarda froidement droit dans les yeux.

_ Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blessez.

_ Ce n'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autre. Mais, vous auriez quand même put faire attention. Amycus Carrow, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Harry Potter, répondit-il en la lui serrant.

_ Harry Potter, répéta à voix basse Amycus, c'est donc vrai, les Malefoy vous ont recueillit.

_ Euh…oui, bégaya Harry.

Il s'approcha doucement et releva quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, révélant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

_ Comment un nourrisson a put défier le sortilège de la mort?

_ Je…je ne sais pas, dit Harry d'une petite voix se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Lucius au petit-déjeuner.

_ Amycus, fit la voix traînante de Malefoy sénior.

Cette intervention le rassura. Aussitôt, l'homme lâcha les mèches de cheveux d'Harry et fit une accolade amicale à Lucius.

_ Harry, dit Lucius d'une voix vive, tu viens de faire la connaissance d'un de mes amis, voici Amycus Carrow.

_ Nous avons déjà fait connaissance, dit-il froidement d'un ton remplit de menaces de sous-entendus.

_ Comment ça, demanda Lucius sans comprendre.

_ Il m'est légèrement tombé dessus en sortant de la cheminée, dit-il d'une voix ironique.

_ L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien Amycus, répondit pragmatiquement Lucius en essayant de pas incriminer Harry.

_ Oui, heureusement. Félicitation pour avoir empêché les S…les nés-moldus, dit-il en regardant autours de lui, d'avoir un coffre à Gringotts.

_ En réalité avec la crise que Dumbledore a faite, ça n'a pas été très difficile, répondit Lucius prenant un air sérieux. Donc Alecto et toi vous êtes revenus, après tout ce temps, vous n'étiez pas avec Karkaroff?

_ Les couloirs de _Durmstrang_ commençaient sérieusement à nous énerver. Mais la situation s'est beaucoup apaisée ici. Ils ne savent même pas qui je suis.

_ Tu travailles au _ministère_? demanda Lucius en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

_ Oui, et j'ai même obtenu une place au _Département de la Justice Magique_. Tu auras un allié de plus dans le _Magenmagot_.

_ Et Dumbledore, que dit-il?

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Cornelius, mais l'écouter n'est clairement plus dans ses priorités.

_ Ta sœur et toi avaient une dette envers moi, répliqua Lucius. Ne l'oublis pas.

_ Comment pourrais-je? Tu nous as sauvé la mise.

_ Effectivement, je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'avais pas la mémoire courte.

_ Ce n'est pas gentils, je le prends comme une attaque Lucius.

_ Peut-être, j'espère juste que tu ne me prendras pas ma place.

_ C'est très tentant, dit Amycus d'un air amusé, non petites luttes de pouvoir comme au bon vieux temps. Seulement, je pense que si nous jouons à deux nous aurons plus de pouvoir, que si nous sommes divisés. Tu ne crois pas?

_ Probablement, mais conte-tenu de notre passé, je t'ai à l'œil.

_ Ravis que tu sois d'accord, Lucius, répondit Amycus d'un air de défit. Soirée dans deux semaines.

_ Soirée, répéta Lucius brusquement crispé.

_ Relax, il n'y aura pas que les anciens, mais toutes les personnes influentes d'Angleterre, sauf Dumbledore.

_ Très bien, dit Lucius, c'est familiale?

_ Bien entendu, il est grand temps de refaire ce genre de réception.

_ Aloysus en fait, remarqua Lucius.

_ Oui, lui ne coupe pas la tradition comme certain, n'est-ce pas? demanda sournoisement Amycus avec un regard appuyé.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison, mais disons que j'ai préféré faire profil bas pendant un certain temps.

_ Tu as attendu longtemps, remarqua Amycus, beaucoup trop longtemps. Il serait tant de regagner un peu d'influence, tu ne crois pas?

_ Bien entendu, dit Lucius d'une voix sarcastique, c'est bien sûr toi qui va me donner des leçons. Très bien, Narcissa, les enfants et moi serons là.

_ Notre soirée de retour sera parfaite avec toi, dit Amycus avec un sourire en coin. Alecto t'enverra les invitations. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller.

Sur ce, il partit vers le grand hall. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les sorciers continuaient d'arriver par les cheminées et que Harry s'était assit un peu plus loin en laissant les deux hommes parler. Alecto et Amycus étaient revenus, la vie des _Sang-Pur_ allait beaucoup changer.

Amycus dans le _Magenmagot_, il ne manquait plus que ça. Amycus et Alecto étaient veufs. La femme d'Amycus était une _mangemort_ et avait été tuée dans un duel fasse à des _Aurors_. Quant au mari d'Alecto, il avait été retrouvé mystérieusement noyé dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_, victime d'un méchant sortilège de magie noire. Le frère et la sœur étaient tous les deux réputés pour être très mondain et très traditionnel. Dans un sens, moins que les Parkinson. Alecto était complètement soumise à son frère, mais elle avait, malgré tout, une certaine indépendance.

Lucius vint près d'Harry et lui pressa l'épaule brièvement pour lui signifier sa présence. Il se releva.

_ C'est ton ami? demanda immédiatement celui-ci.

_ Plus ou moins, répondit mystérieusement Lucius, c'est compliqué. Tu lui ai vraiment tombé dessus quand tu es sortit de la cheminée, interrogea Lucius un sourire aux coins des lèvres se représentant la scène d'un Amycus fou de rage.

_ J'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit l'enfant.

_ Je sais Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Dans un désir de possession, il prit la main du survivant et arrivèrent dans le grand hall. Un nombre incalculable de gens circulait. Certains prenait un petit-déjeuner vite fait, d'autres parlaient entre collègue, tandis que des sorciers vendaient à la sauvette la Gazette du Sorcier dont Lucius et Harry en faisaient la une. L'ancien mangemort, préféra passer le plus vite possible et s'engouffra à toute allure dans un ascenseur au bruit métallique.

_ Il est bizarre Amycus, dit soudain Harry à Lucius.

_ Bienvenue dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde est bizarre.

_ _Niveau un, ministre de la Magie et cabinet du ministre_, dit une voix féminine.

Harry fit un mouvement pour sortir, mais Lucius le retint.

_ C'est le prochain étage, dit-il. Alors, que t'as dit Amycus pour que tu le trouves bizarre?

_ Il m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour résister au sortilège de la mort, alors que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson et il avait l'air méchant.

_ C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, dit Lucius en soupirant. La plus part de mes amis ont un côté un peu et ne sont pas forcément dégoulinant de bons sentiments, habitus-toi.

_ _Niveau deux, Département de la Justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot_, claironna la voix de l'ascenseur.

_ C'est là, dit Lucius en le reprenant par la main.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs immenses en passant devant les box du _Quartier Général des Aurors_, le _Bureau de l'Artisanat Moldu_ et entrèrent dans un couloir consacré uniquement aux _Services administratifs du Magenmagot_. Ils marchèrent un long moment et Lucius tapa à une porte: Casimir Detrakaïev.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un jeune brun qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Lucius, dit-il en lui tendant la main, comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien, répondit-il sèchement, je peux te parler un instant? demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Bien sûr entrez dans mon bureau, dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, soupira l'enfant qui en avait marre que tout le monde le connaisse.

_ Harry, dit Lucius, voici Casimir Detrakaïev, un collègue de travail.

_ Bonjour, répondit-il timidement.

_ Harry, dit Casimir, assieds-toi sur une chaise, je dois parler à Lucius.

Harry s'exécuta et regarda avec curiosité les fenêtres enchantés.

_ Casimir, dit en chuchotant Lucius, Dumbledore a dut te donner la clef du coffre d'Harry.

_ Oui, répondit-il en cherchant dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier avant d'en sortir une petit clef en bronze, la voici.

_ Merci beaucoup, dit-il en s'en saisissant.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, lui dit Casimir, dans la plus grande discrétion j'ai demandé à quelqu'un du _Bureau de_ _Liaison des Gobelins_ d'aller retirer de l'argent dans le coffre d'Harry. Soit sûr que ça a été fait dans la plus grande discrétion Lucius, ajouta-t-il devant son regard menaçant.

_ Tu en es sûr ? lui demanda-t-il avec doute.

_ Je lui ai jeté un _sortilège d'Amnésie_.

_ Tu l'as fait, répéta Lucius incrédule.

_ Oui, ne sois pas si étonné, j'ai fiait mes études à _Durmstrang_.

_ Vraiment, dit Lucius en plissant dangereusement les sourcils, je ne savais pas. Je vérifierais.

_ Vas-y, dit Casimir avec un sourire, toujours est-il que j'ai la bourse.

Il lui tendit une bourse en velours violet avec un cordon doré que Lucius s'empressa de prendre.

_ Lucius, je sais que tu n'es pas sensé travailler le dimanche, mais il y a une audience ce soir à dix-huit heures et le _Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques_ veut faire passer une nouvelle loi sur les _elfes de maison_.

_ Tout ça fait du travail de nuit, soupira Lucius. Le Magenmagot est sensé être au complet?

_ Oui, c'est une fille de vingt-ans Gina Robinson, qui a torturé sa mère avec le _Doloris_ et l'a ensuite tué avec l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ devant son père. Elle a donc lancé illégalement deux Impardonnable et à en plus violé le _Décret sur le Secret Magique_. L'histoire est passé pratiquement inaperçu avec l'adoption de Potter.

_ Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, dit simplement Lucius.

_ Elle a quand même tuée et torturé une sorcière en révélant notre monde à un moldu, elle mérite d'avoir le baiser du _Détraqueur_.

_ Elle est de _Sang-Mêlé_, constata-t-il, écoutes je suis curieux de savoir se qu'elle va dire pour se défendre, j'espère juste que tu me suivras si je pense qu'elle peut être innocenté.

_ Je ne peux pas te donner ma parole Lucius, si elle a commit un crime, elle doit y répondre.

_ Bien sûr, en tout cas je viendrais ici à dix-huit heures, même un peu avant pour pouvoir examiner le dossier. Merci pour la bourse Casimir, j'apprécie. Harry tu viens nous partons. On peut transplaner de ton bureau?

_ Oui, Merlin merci, c'est un des avantages qu'on a.

Harry arriva et Lucius le prit par la main. Il se sentit compressé dans un boyau, et entendit quelques secondes plus tard un bruit de fond, constitué de conversation.

_ Lucius, dit Harry d'une voix enfantine, tu pourras m'apprendre à disparaitre et réapparaitre ?

_ Harry, répondit Lucius d'un air amusé, ça s'appelle le transplanage et ça permet à un sorcier de se déplacer. Tu apprendras ça quand tu auras dix-sept ans.

_ C'est dans longtemps, grogna le garçon.

_ Je sais Harry, mais c'est la loi, répondit Lucius avec une fausse gentillesse.

_ On est où? interrogea Harry.

_ Au Chaudron Baveur, répondit Lucius d'une voix morne en reprenant un fois de plus la main d'Harry de façon possessive.

A une heure aussi matinale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Quelques sorciers ou sorcières vêtues de longues capes noires ou autres couleurs excentriques, étaient attablés prenant un petit-déjeuner. Une douce odeur de thé et de café, ainsi que de pain, planait avec une chaleur ambiante agréable qui émanait de la grande cheminée en bois délabré. Une sorte de brume légère et mystérieuse laissait entrevoir des théières en lévitation qui servaient des tasses ou des assiettes qui se lavaient et se rangeaient toutes seules. Certaines personnes dévisageaient Harry en ayant leurs regards déviant sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. L'enfant, gêné par l'attention des gens sur lui, suivit Lucius sagement. Ils allèrent dans une coure derrière le pub. Monsieur Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la tapota sur les briques en décrivant une sorte de carré. Quelques secondes après, le mur s'écarta et fit apparaitre une immense rue. Sur une vielle pancarte en bois on pouvait lire Chemin de Traverse. L'ancien mangemort et Harry Potter y pénétrèrent. L'enfant fut admiratif devant l'excitation ambiante, le bruit, les couleurs vivent des boutiques, des sorcières avec des chapeaux incroyables, ou encore toutes sortes d'objets magiques en vitrine qui étaient complètement étranger aux yeux d'Harry. Ils passèrent devant l'_apothicaire_, la _ménagerie magique_, _Madame Guipure_, _Ollivander_, la boutique de balais qui fit arrêter Harry brusquement. Il était bouche-bée d'admiration devant le nouveau _Commette_ qui était exhibé dehors entouré d'une foule de sorciers agité. L'attitude d'Harry agaça Lucius qui le tirait vers lui.

_ C'est vrai on peut monter sur un balais, demanda-t-il d'une voix excité.

_ Oui, Harry, répondit Lucius, il y en au manoir, et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder avec ce genre de chose. Je dois retourner au _ministère_ cette après-midi.

_ J'aimerais tellement en avoir un à moi, dit Harry les yeux brillant en tentant de se rapprocher.

Mais Lucius resserra sa prise sur sa main en le regardant d'un air sévère.

_ Harry, dit-il d'une voix basse mais menaçante, réserve ce genre de comportement avec Narcissa. Si tu veux quelque chose demandes-lui, elle te l'achètera. Mais je ne veux plus que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi. C'est clair?

La voix avait été tellement sèche et froide qu'Harry recula pour revenir vers Lucius. L'enfant avait mal à la main, et il s'empressa d'hocher la tête.

_ Oui Lucius, dit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

_ Oui Lucius, répéta Harry.

Pour toute réponse monsieur Malefoy desserra son emprise sur la main d'Harry. Voilà, il venait de remettre le morveux en place pour la deuxième fois. Il allait reprendre son éducation en main. C'est juste une question d'éducation, pensa-t-il.

_ Je suis désolé, lâcha Harry en baissant la tête.

Le voir dans une telle position de faiblesse énerva particulièrement Lucius.

_ Pas de ça avec moi Harry, dit-il d'un ton dure. Un homme ne s'excuse pas, c'est un signe de faiblesse. Regardes-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient bleu-gris froid et déterminé.

_ Voilà, dit Lucius d'une lente, un homme ne doit jamais baisser la tête face à son adversaire. C'est à la femme d'être soumise aux hommes, pas les hommes.

_ Ca veut dire quoi, demanda Harry qui n'avait pas saisit la dernière phrase.

_ Ca veut dire qu'en t'excusant et en baissant la tête, répondit Lucius avec un léger sourire, tu t'es comporté comme une femme.

A ses mots Harry blanchit. Il n'était là pas depuis très longtemps, mais assez pour comprendre que se comporter comme une femme était la pire chose qui soit. Il se souvenait de la manière dont Drago avait parlé à sa mère et celle dont Lucius avait réprimandé sa propre femme devant eux, la veille. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas et elle avait l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normale. Harry, aussi jeune soit-il avait déjà comprit qu'il avait de la chance d'être un homme et il comptait bien en profiter.

_ Je vois que tu commences à comprendre Harry, dit Lucius dont le sourire s'accentua d'avantage. Si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions des problèmes.

L'enfant comprit que, contrairement à Narcissa, il devait respecter Lucius et lui obéir. En tout cas, il n'y avait pas photo pour les Malefoy à la place des Dursley. Il avait quelques règles à respecter, mais il était traité comme un roi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande librairie sorcière où il y avait du monde, car un auteur était en dédicace.

_ Nous sommes à Fleury et Bott, dit Lucius devant son air interrogatif. Il y a beaucoup de journalistes présents, alors je voudrais que tu laisses photographier. Je t'avais dit que tu étais célèbre.

Bien entendu, Lucius savait pertinemment que des journalistes seraient présent et en profitait pour se mettre en avant en se servant d'Harry dans son propre intérêt. Tout le monde voir qu'Harry est traité normalement, ce qui donnerait une image moins péjorative sur les Malefoy du côté de la lumière, et qui discréditerait les espoirs sur le _Survivant_.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et furent accueillit par des flash d'appareille photo, et des sorciers qui se précipitaient pour voir Harry Potter. Lucius s'empressa de mettre Harry en avant et lui demanda de poser devant les photographes.

Le garçon se sentit exposé d'abord, mais trouva cela très amusant. Il savait qu'il était exceptionnel et eut l'impression d'être enfin reconnu. Il ne voulait plus être cet insignifiant Harry chez les Dursley.

Lucius le regardait avec satisfaction. Il goûtait déjà au pouvoir. Il s'éclipsa discrètement et alla chercher des livres, lorsqu'il tomba sur une blonde aux cheveux bouclés, une _Plume à Papote_ dans la main et un sac en peau de crocodile sur l'épaule.

_ Lucius, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Devant lui, se tenait Rita Skeeter, une trentaine d'année, et qui avait un sourire ironique.

_ Rita, répondit-il d'un air hypocrite, ce n'est pas hasard que l'on se rencontre ici.

_ Que veux-tu, répondit-elle, la loi du marché. Avoir le meilleur cliché ou le meilleur article. C'est une question de survit qui t'apporte la richesse ou la pauvreté, la gloire ou le désespoir.

_ Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici Rita, dit-il d'une voix dure.

_ Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi Lucius, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, tu n'es pas venu ici pour acheter des livres. Tu utilises Potter pour servir tes fins.

_ Tu aurais fait la même chose, approuva-t-il, n'est-ce pas là une opportunité?

_ Effectivement, bon je ne sais plus quoi te dire.

_ Alors tais-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix traînante, Alecto et Amycus sont revenus, j'espère que tu seras à la prochaine réception.

_ Pourquoi n'y serais-je pas? demanda-t-elle sur un air de défît. J'adore les mondanités.

_ J'avais l'impression que tu t'étais rapproché de Dumbledore, ces derniers temps.

_ Ce vielle homme, dit-elle dégoûté, non sans façon. Poudlard mérite bien mieux que lui.

_ Nous sommes d'accord, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je dois y aller.

Sur ce, il laissa la journaliste et prit quelques livres qui pourraient toujours se révéler en temps et en heure. Avec son air hypocrite il récupéra Harry qui commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. L'enfant eut un sentiment de soulagement en voyant Lucius. Avec un ton mièvre et faussement empreint de gentillesse, il remercia la troupe de photographe, et sortit avec Harry dignement, la tête haute de la boutique.

Lucius remonta le _Chemin de Traverse_ et bifurqua dans une ruelle sombre. Un grand panneau de bois mentionnait _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Une rue sombre, du brouillard intense, des sorciers extrêmement curieux qui se déplaçaient de façon rapide, des vitrines macabres avec du tissu ensanglantés, des serpents baveux et sinistres qui regardaient les passants. Cette atmosphère fit peur à Harry qui se rapprocha de Lucius.

_ N'ai crainte Harry, lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante, tu finiras par t'habituer à ce genre d'ambiance.

Harry hocha la tête et ils entrent chez Barjow et Beurk. La boutique contenait des choses très curieuses. Une main verte gluante qui bougeait toute seul, des coupes rituels en argent ornée de serpent souillé de sang. Harry fut tout de suite attiré par l'une d'elle. Une énorme force négative émanait de la coupe une certaine fascination et une peur s'empara d'Harry. Il lut difficilement l'étiquette: cette coupe aurait appartenus à la fée Morgane, le sang est celui de moldus qu'elle aurait sacrifié. Dans un instant de folie Harry tendit la main, mais Lucius l'arrêta juste attend.

_ Ne touches pas Harry, dit-il d'un ton dur, ça pourrait être dangereux.

_ Harry Potter, dit Barjow qui venait juste d'arriver.

_ Oses dire que m'a vu ici avec lui et tu le regretteras, cingla Lucius d'une voix menaçante.

_ Non je ne dirais rien, dit le vieil homme en tremblant, l'anonymat de mes clients est une de mes priorités.

_ J'espère pour toi, répondit-il en détachant toutes les lettres.

_ J'ai quelque chose qui va vous plaire monsieur Malefoy, dit le vendeur. Une potion venant de Russie, capable de torturer quelqu'un à distance.

_ Très intéressant, dit Lucius d'un air pensif.

_ Il suffit d'en faire ingurgiter à la victime, et l'activation se fait avec un simple cheveu.

_ Combien tu m'en offre Barjow?

_ Quatre-vingt dix milles Gallions.

_ Cinquante-mille, proposa Lucius.

_ Soixante mille, dit le vendeur.

_ Ca suffit, hurla Lucius, je le prendrais à vingt-mille Gallions.

_ Mais, c'est très rare…

_ Nous savons tout les deux qu'il est de ton intérêt d'accepter, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, n'est-ce pas Barjow?

_ Pour sûr monsieur Malefoy, tout ce que vous voudrez.

_ Bien, prononça Lucius avec satisfaction, trouves-moi le livre de Salazard Serpentard sur la magie de l'esprit et la pureté du sang.

_ Ce sont des spécimens extrêmement rares.

_ Je le sais, déclara Lucius d'une voix flatteuse, mais je suis prêt à y mettre le prix.

_ Très bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire monsieur Malefoy.

_ La réussite est quelque chose de très important Barjow, dit-il en accentuant son nom. Tâches de t'en souvenir, où se sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

Le patron blanchit derrière son comptoir. Se rappelant qu'il avait une potion à aller chercher, il en profita pour disparaître à l'arrière boutique.

Harry ne comprenait pas tout, mais il regardait Lucius avec admiration. Il lui faisait un peu peur aussi, mais il voyait Barjow tremblait devant lui et le respecter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Barjow tendit un sac en papier, sur lequel il y avait un corps mutilé, à Lucius qui aligna les vingt-mille Gallions. Monsieur Malefoy ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et lui dit au revoir sèchement en traînant Harry derrière lui.

Une fois dehors, ils continuèrent à remonter l'allée et s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique à la vitrine antique, et étriqué vendant des _livres noirs_ comme l'indiquait l'enseigne. Lucius avait l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre avec un homme vêtu entièrement de noir qui semblait également lui vouer une dévotion sans borne. Il prit plusieurs livres de magie noire et décida de prendre un ouvrage nouveau _La Magie Noire Pour Les Enfants_ qui était illustré avec de grandes images en mouvement sur les effets des sorts, composé de deux ou trois notions de base. Il utilisa l'argent d'Harry pour payer ce livre. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de dépenser sa fortune pour lui.

Ils allèrent ensuite, encore plus haut dans l'allée sombre, chez _Tissard et Brodette_. Lucius prit des capes noire avec capuches, d'autres sans, des robes de sorciers vertes foncés, violet, ou encore noires. Il lui prit également un manteau en fourrure de loups-garous, ce qui était totalement illégale, en peau de dragon ou encore en serpent. Il finit le long essayage d'Harry qui s'amusait dans vêtement sorcier, pour prendre des robes de soirées sorcières toujours dans la même gamme de couleur. Toutes ses créations uniques de stylistes sorciers illégaux coûtèrent une petite fortune, mais encore une fois Lucius se servit du reste de l'argent d'Harry.

Lucius avait bien l'intention de dépenser la fortune de la famille Potter, pour subvenir aux besoins d'Harry. Il ne ferait pas d'économie, moins Harry aurait d'argent à sa majorité, plus il serait dépendant des Malefoy. Cela serait une bonne façon d'empêcher la rébellion et ne lui permettrait pas d'envisager un passage vers la lumière. Ce plan est parfait, se répéta Lucius.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et descendirent l'Allée des Embrumes.

_ Lucius, dit une femme.

Il leva les yeux et eut du mal à reconnaître cette personne, tant elle avait changé.

_ Alecto, dit-il d'un air incertain.

_ C'est bien moi, répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise et en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.

_ Harry, je te présente Alecto Carrow, montra-t-il, sœur d'Amycus Carrow. Alecto je présente…

_ Harry Potter, je sais, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Alecto Carrow avait beaucoup changé est était maintenant une très belle femme. Elle portait un manteau rouge recouvert de dentelles noires très décolleté, dévoilant une poitrine très avantageuse que Lucius remarqua immédiatement.

_ Tu as changé, constata-t-il.

_ Dans tous les pays où on a voyagé, j'ai découvert des potions qui m'arrangeaient physiquement.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique, complimenta Lucius.

_ Merci, venant de toi c'est étonnant. Tu viens, je vous invite au restaurant sur le _Chemin de Traverse_.

_ Je ne sais pas si…

_ Allez Lucius, l'encouragea-t-elle, je suis sûr qu'Harry sera ravi de manger dans un restaurant de luxe. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, dit-il.

_ Très bien allons-y, céda Lucius.

Lucius et Alecto parlèrent du bon vieux temps et sortirent avec Harry de _l'Allée des Embrumes_ pour le _Chemin de Traverse_. Ils parlaient même de leurs souvenirs avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose. L'admiration avec laquelle ils en parlaient, laissait entendre que ça devait être un très puissant sorcier et quelqu'un de bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le plus prestigieux restaurant du Chemin de Traverse dont l'intérieur était entièrement en or, et ils mangèrent pendant au moins deux heures avec plusieurs entrées, plats et beaucoup de desserts.

Alecto s'était adressé une seule fois à Harry en lui demandant si le journal disait vrai quand il révélait qu'il avait passé son enfance chez des moldus. Elle avait alors pesté sur les moldus en disant que c'étaient des êtres inférieurs qui n'avaient pas de magie et parlait de l'irresponsabilité de Dumbledore qui avait souffrir un jeune sorcier uniquement pour servir ses propres intérêts. Harry se dit qu'il aimerait voir quelle tête il a et se venger peut-être, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était. Alecto était veuve et par conséquent libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle draguait énormément Lucius et il n'était pas indifférent. A la fin du repas, elle mit une main sur sa cuisse et il se laissa faire, un peu gêné tout de même. Quand elle avait enlevé son manteau rouge et noir, elle avait une robe de sorcière noire encore plus décolleté, ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Lucius.

Deux heures plus tard, elle paya, fit la bise à Lucius et serra Harry dans ses bras avant de s'en aller par _Poudre de Cheminette_. Harry fit remarquer à Lucius qu'elle était gentille et il lui répondit mystérieusement avec un petit sourire qu'elle n'était pas toujours comme ça. Ils sortirent du restaurant et gagnèrent le _Chaudron Baveur _avant de transplaner au salon du manoir Malefoy.

Ils trouvèrent Narcissa endormit dans un canapé en peau de serpent, un _Sorcière Hebdo_ à la main. Lucius la regarda avec tendresse.

_ Dobby, appela-t-il, conduit Harry dans la salle de jeu.

L'elfe de maison apparut en s'inclinant et disparut dans un _crac_ sonore.

Lucius mit le magasine sur la table basse et secoua Narcissa qui se réveilla en sursaut. Elle le sera dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Où est Drago, demanda soudain Lucius en coupant l'échange.

_ Il fait la sieste, répondit-elle, il était très fatigué.

_ Il n'est pas un grand pour ça?

_ S'il a besoin de se reposer, il doit le faire.

_ Tu as raison, mais il fait souvent la sieste, remarqua-t-il. Comment a réagit Bellatrix?

_ Elle m'a étonnée, dit Narcissa avec un sourire joyeux. Bien sûr, au début, elle nous a traités de _traître à notre sang_, et elle a hurlé. Mais quand je lui ai parlé de ta tactique elle m'a dit que c'était une très bonne initiative, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera fière de toi et que ça serait la fin de la lumière.

_ Elle l'a bien prit en fait, constata Lucius. Qu'avez-vous dit sur Andromeda?

_ Si je la contacte, elle va croire que nous voulons retourner vers la lumière, donc je vais attendre qu'elle vienne à moi. Bella est d'accord avec moi. Nous connaissons notre sœur, si elle a été déçut par Dumbledore parce qu'il a placé Harry chez des moldus qui le faisait dormir dans un placard, elle ira voir la seule personne qui a toujours été contre Dumbledore, moi. Etant donné qu'elle aime Ted, je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra de notre côté, mais si elle voit que nous traitons Harry tout à fait normalement, je pense qu'elle abandonnera sa demande d'adoption.

_ C'est toi qui connais ta sœur, dit Lucius en observant le raisonnement de sa femme avec admiration. Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail même le week-end. Une audience et un texte de loi, je ne serais pas là avant demain matin.

_ Tu vas encore passer un nuit blanche, soupira-t-elle.

_ Oui, on se rattrapera dimanche, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de transplaner.

Narcissa avait envie d'avoir la paix et le fait qu'elle allait devoir prendre la suite de Dobby, pour surveiller Potter, ne la réjouissait pas trop. Elle monta les escaliers et alla chercher Harry dans la salle de jeu. Elle lui dit qu'elle a quelque chose à lui montrer et de la suivre. Ils descendirent les escaliers, passèrent le grand hall, d'autres pièces qui étaient réservées pour les réceptions, et sortirent dans le jardin. Dans un coin du jardin il y avait une énorme véranda. Ils y entrèrent et Harry en bouche-Bée.

Il y avait là une quantité de plante magique impressionnante. Un arrosoir arrosait tout seul en lévitation, les plantes dès qu'elles avaient besoin d'eau et son réservoir se remplissait automatiquement chaque fois qu'il était vide.

_ Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle en lui montrant une petite table dans un renfoncement, je vais te faire une tisane.

Il s'exécuta. Narcissa partit regarder ses plantes. Rogue était à Poudlard et ne pouvait plus fournir de potions donc elle faisait des solutions naturelles magique. L'art noir de la botanique, grâce à elle, Narcissa pouvait créer tout ce qu'elle voulait à part les antidotes bien sûr. Elle pouvait empoisonner, endormir, mettre dans un état de transe…Tout ce qui était négatif et c'est pour ça que c'était dangereux. Elle avait bien l'intention d'endormir Harry de force. Il n'accepterait jamais de dormir par lui-même, mais avec une tisanne…Elle choisit des plantes à vertu sédative les mit dans une tasse qu'elle fit apparaitre de l'eau bouillante avec un _Caligus Aguamenti_. Du bout de sa baguette elle rajouta un goût sucré.

Elle lui donna la tasse, Harry attendit qu'elle refroidisse. Elle s'installa et ils parlèrent de ce qui avait vu au ministère, sur le Chemin _de Traverse_ et sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Au fur et à mesure il buvait, au plus grand bonheur de Narcissa. Au bout d'un quard d'heure, il se sentait partir et arrivait de moins en moins à suivre la conversation.

_ Ca va Harry, dit-elle hypocritement, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasse la sieste.

_ Ca ira, répondit Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

Une grande fatigue le saisit soudain, il avait envie de dormir et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il papillonnait des yeux se sentant nauséeux. Il se leva avec une démarche chancelante, mais s'appuya au mur.

_ Harry, tu tombes littéralement de fatigue, dit-elle d'une voix victorieuse en venant vers lui. Laisses-moi faire.

Elle Harry par la taille et le porta avant de transplaner dans sa chambre. Elle le mit dans son lit en le recouvrant de sa couverture.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de dormir, dit-il les yeux à demi-fermé.

_ Chut, fit Narcissa en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui, laisses-toi aller Harry.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui le détendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait d'un sommeil profond et provoqué. Narcissa regarda sa mine paisible. Il ne se douterait de rien et elle, elle était tranquille pour tout le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai voulu faire un apperçut de ce qui se passe dans la famille Malefoy.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

J'attends vous Reviews avec impatience, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4 Andromeda

Coucou,

D'abord, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent me fanfiction et qui ont laissé des Reviews. Un gros, gros merci aussi à Sheltan qui a corrigé ce chapitre alors qu'il avait beaucoup de travail.

Voici ce chapitre 4, où vous verrez la face cachée de Narcissa. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la femme de Lucius qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Andromeda**

Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, posa sa plume et chercha un dossier parmi les nombreux parchemins qui encombraient son bureau, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_ Entrez, ordonna-t-il d'un ton guttural en agitant sa baguette pour remettre en place une pile de livres qui venait de tomber.

_ Bonsoir Lucius, dit l'homme qui entra dans la pièce avec un sourire mièvre, c'est un plaisir.

_ Mon vieil ami, pourquoi tant de manières? demanda Lucius avec une voix doucereuse. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander?

_ Pas vraiment, j'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance, Lucius, répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

_ Du style le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu?

_ J'ai remonté l'Assemblée, répliqua Amycus sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Lucius avala sa salive de travers et toussa.

_ Tu as quoi Amycus? insista-t-il d'une voix froide en plissant des yeux.

_ Tu as très bien entendu, il est tant que les Sang-Pur reprennent un peu de pouvoir dans ce pays. Tu es bien-sûr invité à la réunion d'inauguration ce soir.

_ C'est hors de question Amycus, cria Lucius en se levant.

_ Pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est plus toi qui va avoir du pouvoir du côté des Sang-Pur? Serais-ce de la jalousie Lucius?

_ C'est trop dangereux, tu sais très bien que c'est à cause de ça que Barty, Bella et d'autres mangemorts se sont fait attraper.

_ C'est vrai, mais tout le monde à oublier, maintenant.

_ Je ne cautionnerais pas ce comportement qui nous met tous en danger. Dumbledore va sûrement remarquer quelque chose.

_ Cesse de me défier, menaça Amycus d'une voix sèche. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'opposer à moi? Je t'en prie Lucius, tu vis dans la crainte et le dénis, depuis que les Carrow ne sont plus en Angleterre.

_ L'Assemblée ne va faire qu'attirer l'attention, tu le sais très bien.

_ Nous savons tous les deux, qu'il y a certaines choses que Fudge ne devrait pas apprendre sur toi, n'est-ce pas Lucius?

_ On dirait que tu es toujours aussi bon en chantage, rumina amèrement Lucius.

_ J'ai été à bonne école. Donc, le choix va être simple pour toi maintenant.

_ Très bien, céda-t-il, je vais refaire partit de l'Assemblée.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, la première réunion commence ce soir à dix heures.

_ C'est dans un quart d'heure Amycus, beugla Lucius de mauvaise humeur.

_ Dans ce cas, tu devrais te dépêcher de venir dans mon manoir. A tout de suite.

Sur un sourire victorieux, Amycus transplana, tandis que Lucius faisait les cents pas. Il mit de la Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et passa la tête dedans.

_ Narcissa, appela-t-il en grimaçant à cause de la position inconfortable de ses genoux sur le sol de son bureau.

Narcissa arriva immédiatement, en courant devant la cheminée du salon.

_ Lucius, tu rentres bientôt? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

_ Je suis désolé Narcissa, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, je ne rentrerais pas avant quelques heures.

_ Tu m'avais promis de renter plus tôt, et j'ai fait attendre ton fils et Potter pour le dîner. Drago a besoin de son père, Lucius.

_ Je sais, répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais je ne peux réellement pas venir. Ce sont des choses qui te dépassent, occupes-toi d'eux ma chérie, je t'aime.

Sur ce la tête de Lucius disparut dans les flammes. Narcissa soupira. Encore une fois, il n'était pas venu. Grâce à lui les Sang-Pur ne perdaient pas tous leurs avantages et en plus il ramenait l'argent, qui avec leur fortune, lui permettait d'avoir un budget illimité. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle revint dans la salle à manger, où elle avait sortit la vaisselle en or pour Lucius.

_ Où est papa, demanda Drago.

_ Je suis désolée, mais il a du travail. Tu connais ton père.

_ Il a toujours du travail, protesta Drago.

_ Je sais, mais ton père fait en sorte que notre société ne soit pas envahit par les Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce sont des responsabilités qui nous dépassent largement, Drago.

_ Je suis désolé. Maman, j'ai faim et Harry aussi, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, moi aussi, approuva-t-il. Le potage de citrouille.

_ Le potage! continua Drago enthousiaste avec des grands yeux.

_ J'y vais tout de suite, lâcha-t-elle en courant vers la cuisine.

Il ne fallait pas que Drago manque de quelque chose, déjà que son père était absent, la moindre des choses c'était qu'elle subvienne à ses besoins. Elle sortit une soupière en or blanc sur lequel était gravé un majestueux dragon dont deux émeraudes étaient gravés à la place des yeux. Elle versa le liquide orange dedans et la fit léviter jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Pour Narcissa, ce n'était pas la soupière la plus précieuse. Elle en avait une en cristal magique, d'une transparente exceptionnelle, incassable, qui avait comme pouvoir de tenir chaud au contenu et d'aromatiser les plat. Narcissa ne la sortait uniquement que pour les grandes occasions, elle pensait la sortir pour Lucius, mais il n'était pas là, donc tant pis.

Une fois revenue à la table, elle servit les deux enfants affamés par l'heure tardive. Elle retourna à la cuisine pour leur donna une part de gâteau au chocolat, qu'elle réchauffa d'un coup de baguette, et ajouta une bonne dose de crème anglaise dans l'assiette destiné à Drago. Pour celle d'Harry, elle mélangea la texture jaune pâle avec un liquide incolore. Elle avait l'air un peu épaisse, mais rien de bien choquant. C'était sortit tout droit de sa serre, elle l'avait fabriqué à base de plante, et elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal. Comme ça, Potter s'endormira rapidement et se tiendra tranquille, pensa-t-elle. Elle réduisait l'utilisation de toutes ses tisanes ou autres sur Drago, car elle savait que ce n'était pas très bon pour sa santé. L'art noir de la botanique ne pouvait pas rendre service comme ça, il y avait forcément des conséquences. C'était fait pour détruire, pas pour aider. C'était une discipline parfaite pour les poisons, mais certainement pas pour guérir. Elle apporta le dessert, en faisant bien attention de donner le bon à Harry et ils le mangèrent. Quand Harry et Drago eurent finit, Narcissa se leva.

_ Dobby, appela-t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'elfe de maison transplana de son habituel crac sonore, puis s'inclina devant la femme.

_ Que veut maîtresse Narcissa? demanda-t-il avec des yeux aussi gros que des balles de tennis.

_ Habilles Drago pour la nuit et couches-le, ordonna-t-elle autoritaire. Veilles à ce qu'il dorme.

_ Maman, ronchonna Drago, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me surveille.

_ Vraiment? Pourtant la dernière fois tu t'es relevé exprès, dès que je suis partie de ta chambre.

_ Je ne le referais plus, c'est promis.

_ Ta parole ne vaut pas grand chose, tu as besoin de repos, donc Dobby va y veiller.

_ Mais maman...

_ Ça suffit Drago, cria-t-elle, ne discutes pas, où sinon j'en parle à ton père.

Cette simple phrase lui fit assez peur pour qu'il sa taise. Si Lucius apprenait qu'elle avait hurler sur son fils, c'était elle qui risquait d'avoir des ennuis, mais parfois Drago était réellement insupportable. Il lui montra bien son mécontentement en balançant sa serviette en soie bleu-gris sur la table, avant de s'agripper à Dobby.

_ Ça va Harry? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai vu faire un mouvement de recul quand j'ai crier.

_ Ça m'a fait peur, répondit-il d'un triste. La tante Pétunia hurlait beaucoup contre moi.

_ Je suis désolée Harry, ce n'est pas mon style de crier, fit-elle en faisant semblant de s'excuser. Tu vas devoir aller dormir toi aussi.

Elle débarrassa la table assez rapidement et revint vers Harry qui commençait à être un peu vaseux, lorsque Dobby transplana avec un rouleau de parchemin à la main.

_ Dobby, je t'ai dit de surveiller Drago, cria-t-elle une fois de plus en sortant sa baguette magique. Invisibilis Feuer!

L'elfe de maison se mit à gémir de douleur. Des flammes de couleurs bleus étaient en train de lui lécher le corps. Harry qui était un peu dans les nuages, revint tout de suite à la réalité en bondissant de sa chaise.

_ Tu le brûle! intervint-il en regardant Narcissa inquiet.

_ Harry détends-toi, répondit-elle calmement en maintenant le sort d'une main et en posant l'autre sur son épaule. C'est un sort de magie noir qui fait juste souffrir et ne brûle pas. Cette créature n'a pas été un soldat très obéissant, il méritait d'être punis.

Après cette remarque, que Narcissa trouva très satisfaisante, elle leva le sort et rangea sa baguette. L'elfe tremblait, mais était intact.

_ Tu vois Harry, il n'est pas carbonisé, ni brûlé vif, lui fit-elle remarquer. C'est juste un elfe, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter.

_ Oui, je...je sais, balbutia-t-il d'une voix hésitante, mais ça m'a fait bizarre.

_ Tu vas t'y habituer Harry, il te faut juste un peu de temps pour te familiariser avec ce genre de chose. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras apprendre ce sort.

Elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Même si ça l'avait choqué, il avait trouvé le sort spectaculaire. Ce n'était qu'un gamin et ces flammes bleus l'avait enchanté.

_ C'est vrai? interrogea Harry avec des yeux débordant de curiosité et d'envie.

_ Oui Harry, maintenant si tu permets, j'ai un petit différent à régler avec cet elfe. Alors, misérable créature, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de voir si Drago dort bien.

_ Je suis désolé maîtresse Narcissa, dit l'elfe en faisant la révérence, Dobby l'a bien mérité, Dobby...

_ Suffit, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

_ Dobby a remarqué un hiboux dans la chambre de maître Drago et a prit un courrier pour vous.

_ Donnes-le moi, ordonna-t-elle.

L'elfe se baissa encore et lui donna un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle lui arracha des mains.

_ Fais monter Harry et mets-le en pyjama, je me charge de le coucher.

Dobby prit la main d'Harry et transplana dans sa chambre, tandis que Narcissa, pour changer, monta à pied jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit que son fils dormait paisiblement. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et transplana dans la chambre d'Harry. Après avoir congédier Dobby d'un dégages, elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'Harry s'était affalé dans un fauteuil. Sa solution incolore semblait marcher à merveille et Harry était très calme. Elle mit au lit sans difficulté, mais il ne dormait toujours pas, donc elle décida d'adopter la bonne vielle méthode.

_ Harry, je vais te lire une histoire, se décida-t-elle en prenant un épais volume sur l'étagère.

Elle avait dans les bras Les contes de Beedle le Barde, même s'il allait devenir petit pour ce genre de chose, il fallait qu'il connaisse ses classiques.

_ Je vais te lire Le Conte des trois frères, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le livre. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un conte, qu'il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans. Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire...

Quand elle eut finit, Harry papillonnait des yeux. Narcissa mit sa main sur son front, et elle vit qu'il avait de la fièvre. C'est logique, pensa-t-elle, le liquide à base de plante magique affaiblit considérablement l'enfant ce qui le fait dormir.

_ Tu as aimé? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, beaucoup, répondit le petit Harry la voix éraillée. J'ai froid.

Il grelottait et elle lui remonta sa couette jusqu'au cou. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et prit un certain plaisir à voir Harry Potter aussi faible. Elle esquissa même un sourire.

_ Narcissa va bien s'occuper de toi, mon petit garçon, murmura-t-elle en lui carressant les cheveux pour le détendre.

Ces solutions marchaient si la personne ne résistait pas à son effet, et si Harry ne dormait pas encore, c'était qu'il avait lutté contre ses effets. Il fallait qu'elle remédie à ça. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne étreinte faussement maternel. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui passa une main dans le dos. Le petit se décontracta à son contact et commença à se laisser aller. Il eut quelques spasmes ce qui l'épuisa et mit fin à sa résistance. Il s'endormit tout de suite après. Narcissa le ré-allongea et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle se demandait si, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir quelque chose de plus efficace, un gaz soporifique peut-être. Elle ferma la porte et transplana dans le salon.

Elle prit le parchemin posé sur la table basse et le parcourue. En reconnaissant l'écriture, elle eut à la fois un choc et un sourire triomphale. Elle soupira et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. C'est un courrier d'Andromeda. Elle et Bella ne s'était pas trompée, elle essayait de reprendre contacte avec sa petite sœur.

_Chère sœur,_

_Comment vas-tu? Comment va Lucius? Drago? Écoutes, je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour tenir une conversation, mais je suis au courant, comme toute l'Angleterre, que toi et Lucius avez adoptés Potter. Malgré nos divergences d'opinions, je suis bien obligée de reconnaître que je me suis trompée sur Dumbledore. Laisser un enfant avec un tel destin chez des moldus qui en plus le maltraitaient, m'a vraiment déçu de sa part. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela, il à perdu le contrôle en disant que tu étais folle et il voulait m'utiliser pour récupérer le jeune Potter. J'ai été déshéritée, et je sais que tu ne me considères plus comme faisant partie de ta famille, mais vu comment il t'a insulté, j'ai coupé toutes relations avec Dumbledore. Ceci dit, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je ne vais pas casser avec Ted et ma petite Nymphadora, qui est métamorphomage, a fait son entré en deuxième année à Poudlard. Cissa, je sais que tu es une bonne mère et que tu vas bien t'occuper d'Harry, mais étant, moi aussi, la cousine de Sirius, j'ai autant le droit que toi de l'adopter. Je ne le fais pas pour Dumbledore, mais pour le préserver d'une éducation qui sera sûrement néfaste. Cissa, il faut que je le vois, et que nous nous rencontrions. Quand tu auras cette missive, joints-moi par Poudre de Cheminette._

_J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles. La famille c'est important, n'est-ce pas petite sœur?_

Narcissa froissa le parchemin entre ses mains. Comment osait-elle? Elle était déshéritée parce qu'elle s'était marié à un Sang-de-Bourbe et elle se permettait de l'appeler petite sœur. Ceci dit, tous n'était pas négatif. Elle s'était éloignée de Dumbledore, ce qui, en la manipulant assez, pourrait en faire une alliée contre lui. Mais Narcissa savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'elle revienne de leur côté. Peut-être que si sa mère avait procédé autrement, avec des méthodes plus sournoises et moins évidente, Andromeda n'en serait pas là. C'était une brebis qui s'était perdue en chemin et qui avait faillit revenir, mais à cause d'un comportement trop brutal, ça l'avait conforté dans sa position. Sa mère avait manqué de finesse sur le coup, et maintenant Andromeda avait une vie complètement différente. Elle avait fait ses choix et ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Narcissa soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce serait un doux euphémisme de dire qu'Andromeda ne lui manquait pas. Mais, elle avait trahit les traditions de Sang-Pur et souillé la lignée des Black, avec sa petite Sang-Mêlé. Même si c'était sa sœur Narcissa ferait le nécessaire pour l'empêcher d'adopter Potter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit entre les mains d'une telle femme. Elle avait un mélange parfait dans sa serre...Avec un sourire narquois, elle mit de la Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, dit l'adresse et mit la tête dans les flammes vertes.

_ Andromeda, appela-t-elle ironiquement, tu es là mon ex-grande sœur chérie?

_ Narcissa, répondit un homme qui mit sa tête dans le feu.

_ Ted, comment va le Sang-de-Bourbe que mon ex-sœur a épousé?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, répliqua-t-il froidement.

_ C'est pas vrai, elle ne vous l'a pas dit, remarqua Narcissa avec amusement.

_ Dit quoi? questionna-t-il durement.

_ Andromeda m'a écrit une lettre pour nous dire que nous devons nous rencontrer. Je vois qu'elle ne vous met pas dans la confidence, des problèmes de couple peut-être? Quel dommage!

_ Si c'était le cas, elle me l'aurait dit.

_ Ted, s'exclama Andromeda qui venait d'arriver, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le feu?

_ Il y a Narcissa qui dit que tu lui a envoyé un courrier et que tu dois la voir.

Andromeda sembla pâlir, même si Narcissa ne pouvait pas l'affirmer à cause d'escarbilles de bois dans les yeux. Elle avait hate d'assister à une scène de ménage.

_ C'est compliqué Ted, éluda-t-elle la question.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, maintenant je vais discuter avec Narcissa.

_ Très bien, je m'en vais, déclara-t-il.

_ Ted, cria-t-elle.

_ Laisses-le, ça lui passera, déclara Narcissa avec amusement.

_ Il a encore fallut que tu t'en mêles, ajouta Andromeda en mettant à son tour la tête dans le feu.

_ Je n'allais pas rater une occasion pareille. Tu n'as rien apprit dans notre famille? Avec une bonne dose de manipulation et de sang-froid, tu aurais put t'en sortir à merveille, n'est-ce pas Andro?

_ Ne m'appelle pas Andro, cette époque est révolue.

_ Vraiment? Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a appelé Cissa dans ta lettre et petite sœur, comme si on était toujours de la même famille.

_ Tu as raison, je n'ai rien à voir avec une fille aussi pathétique que toi, je me demanda pourquoi j'ai prit ta défense devant Dumbledore l'autre fois.

_ Tu l'as fait? demanda Narcissa incrédule.

_ Passons, quand est-ce que je pourrais venir chez toi et voir Potter?

_ Si tu crois que je vais te donner Potter, tu rêves complètement, mais demain c'est parfait.

_ Chez toi à l'heure du thé?

_ Seize heures, au manoir Malefoy. Tu sais ce qu'est devenue le 12 square Grimmaurd?

_ Il me semble qu'il est abandonné, et qu'il t'appartiens ainsi qu'à la chère Bellatrix et à Sirius. Que mijotes-tu Cissa?

_ Tu sais bien à quel point je déteste que les gens soient en retard, Andro.

Narcissa s'empressa de rompre le contacte. Elle toussa et avait les yeux qui pleuraient, parler dans le feu, n'était vraiment pas très confortable. Pourquoi Andromeda n'a rien dit à Ted? se demanda-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré l'heure tardive elle s'apprêta à aller dans sa serre, lorsqu'elle qu'elle sentit de la magie dans l'air. Elle fronçât les sourcils, et sortit sa baguette magique à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_ Prote..., s'interrompit-elle quand Lucius apparut au millieu du salon avec une cape noire dans les deux mains. Avec un Portoloin Lucius, un Portoloin. Depuis quand rentres-tu du ministère avec un Portoloin?

_ C'était un dîner d'affaire chérie, Amycus travail également au Magenmagot. Nous avons étudier un dossier ensemble au manoir Carrow.

_ Un manoir indétectable, personne ne sait où il est, commenta-t-elle un peu rassuré par ses explications.

_ Il est donc impossible de transplaner à cause des protections et il n'est pas raccordé au réseau de cheminée, donc le seul moyen est le Portoloin.

_ Je croyais qu'il fallait une autorisation, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

_ Les membres du Magenmagot n'en ont pas besoin, répondit-il, il faut bien quelques avantages.

_ Désolé Lucius, s'excusa-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette, je croyais que quelqu'un essayait de détruire les protections.

Lucius fronçât les sourcils. Sa femme n'aurait pas dut sentir cette vague de magie créé par le Portoloin. Elle avait plus de pouvoir que ce qu'il croyait.

_ C'est bon Narcissa, mais autant te prévenir, ça risque de se reproduire souvent, avertit-il.

_ Je voulais te dire, j'ai eut des nouvelles d'Andromeda, lança-t-elle. Bella et moi avions raison et...

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'écouter, coupa-t-il avant de rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser avec passion.

_ Tu avais dit que je devais te tenir au courent, continua-t-elle entre deux baiser.

_ Je sais que tu arriveras très bien à gérer ça toute seule, approuva-t-il en mettant une main sous la cape de Narcissa et en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

_ Lucius, s'il te plaît arrêtes, tout n'est pas que sexe et..., se débattit-elle.

Il l'immobilisa violemment ce qui lui fit mal et continua. Peu à peu, Narcissa gémit de plaisir, car il savait comment la manipuler pour la rendre plus coopérative. Il fallait qu'il la rabaisse et qu'il la blesse dans son estime. C'était comme cela qu'avait fait Aloysus Parkinson, et il avait rendue sa femme plus soumise. Ils firent l'amour pendant plus d'une demie-heure et à la fin Narcissa et Lucius se rhabillèrent.

_ Lucius, dit-elle en remettant ses chaussures, j'ai l'intention de revenir au 12 square Grimmaurd pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Drago a toujours habité ici et n'a jamais vu la demeure des Black, et maintenant qu'il y a deux enfants à la maison, il est temps de revenir vers des valeurs plus familiales.

Narcissa souriait. Elle savait qu'elle avait dit les mots juste pour convaincre Lucius. Elle voulait tellement revenir dans sa demeure familiale. Ça lui ferait changer d'air. Passer Noël là-bas était mieux que de le passer au manoir Malefoy. Elle devait s'y prendre maintenant pour que le manoir soit propre, donc elle avait besoin de son autorisation.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison Narcissa, encouragea-t-il. Retournons au 12 square Grimmaurd pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

_ Merci Lucius, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est important pour moi, le remercia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

_ Je dois me lever tôt demain, donc bonne nuit, conclut-il en lui baisant le front.

_ J'ai du travail dans ma serre, déclara-t-elle.

_ Narcissa, je n'aime pas que tu t'enfermes dans ta serre et que tu n'en sortes pas.

_ C'est pour Andromeda, ma bonne vielle ex-sœur, expliqua-t-elle d'un sourire sadique.

_ Je sens que je vais rater quelque chose de passionnant. Même heure que d'habitude? Je vais essayer de me libérer. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.

Le lendemain matin, Narcissa réveilla Harry et Drago aux aurores. Elle chargea Dobby de les habiller et ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Là il y avait un bon petit-déjeuner qui les attendait avec du bacon, des œufs au plat et toast.

_ Les enfants, prit la parole Narcissa une fois que les deux garçons furent assis, il faut que je fasse des courses au marché de Pré-au-Lard, et vous venez avec moi.

_ C'est quoi Pré-au-Lard? demanda Harry curieux.

_ C'est un village entièrement sorcier, répondit-elle. Selon la septième loi de Gamp il est impossible de faire apparaître de la nourriture, donc nous devons aller au marché. Il y en a un tous les mardi et vendredi.

Les enfants mangèrent rapidement et Narcissa transplana avec eux jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Pré-au-Lard était une petite agglomération tranquille. C'était une sorte de Chemin de Traverse en plus étendue et avec plus de charme grâce à ses petites maisons. Narcissa avait transplané dans une rue déserte, adjacente à la Grand Rue de Pré-au-Lard devant un club miteux appelé La Tête de Sanglier. Harry et Drago la suivirent sur l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard où il y avait des stands qui vendaient plein de choses. Un immense marché exposant aussi bien des légumes que des balais fait artisanalement. Une merveilleuse odeur d'encens semblait embaumer le marché. Narcissa s'approcha d'un marchant et acheta toute sorte de légume et de fruits après avoir échangé des banalité avec lui. Elle réduisit, sous l'œil admiratif d'Harry, ses achats avec sa baguette magique et acheta ensuite des herbes pour la pratique de l'art noir de la botanique. Elle semblait bien connaître la vendeuse dont la couverture était les ingrédients de potion. Ils allèrent donc à l'arrière du stand et elle lui montra les herbes qu'elle avait. Narcissa les regarda attentivement, fit son choix, en commanda d'autre pour la prochaine fois et marchanda le prix par rapport à la qualité. Au bout d'un moment, les deux femmes se mirent d'accord sur le prix de huit cents gallions. La vendeuse donna à Narcissa une grande bourse rouge vif qui contenait les herbes. Narcissa prit également quelques vêtements extrêmement chers de stylistes réputés dans la mode sorcière ainsi que du parfum. Elle dépensa une somme folle chez Scribenpenne en plumes et s'arrêta dans un magasin nommé Magicoculus, qui vendait des lunettes.

_ Pourquoi on là? demanda Harry.

_ Je vais t'acheter de nouvelle lunette, tu ne peux rester avec cette monture qui tien uniquement grâce à mon reparo, répondit Narcissa.

Harry essaya plusieurs paires, et Narcissa trouva celle qui lui allait parfaitement. Des verres rectangulaires, avec une monture en or blanc.

_ Et pour les verres? interrogea Narcissa au vendeur.

_ Ils s'adaptent quand la vue change, assura-t-il. Par contre dans deux ans le sortilège qui accommode les verres se dissipera.

_ Parfait, garantit-elle, on les prends.

Avec l'argent du coffre d'Harry, elle acheta ces lunettes. Lucius lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait puiser dans la fortune de Potter, puisque cet argent était à eux. Le vendeur détruisit l'ancienne paire avec un difindo, et Harry enfila la nouvelle. Narcissa, Drago et Harry allèrent ensuite, à plus de deux heures, manger dans un restaurant gastronomique, qui était éloigné de la Grande Rue de Pré-au-Lard. Le repas fut somptueux et Harry commençait à s'habituer à cette bonne cuisine et à ce luxe.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy venait de sortir d'une audience, et entra dans son bureau où il trouva Alecto assise sur son bureau.

_ Alecto, qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier au manoir.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, répliqua-t-il.

_ Vraiment? Pourtant tu t'es assit à côté de moi dans le cercle, à table aussi, où on s'est un peu pelotés et ensuite tu m'as presque embrassé avant de partir.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je suis marié.

_ Arrêtes Lucius, depuis quand un homme de Sang-Pur doit être fidèle? Du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne te serais même pas posé la question.

Elle s'approcha de lui l'embrassa avec fougue et tous s'emballa. Lucius s'emporta et commença à enlever ses vêtements, alors qu'Alecto en faisait de même et il firent l'amour sur le bureau de Lucius en envoyant les dossiers, les encriers ou autre, dans tous les sens.

Quand Narcissa, Harry et Drago eurent finit au restaurant, elle paya et transplana dans le salon du manoir Malefoy.

_ Les enfants, annonça-t-elle, Andromeda ne va tarder à arriver.

_ C'est qui Andromeda? questionna naïvement Harry.

_ C'est ma tante qui a été déshérité, expliqua Drago.

_ Oui, si elle a été déshérité ce n'est plus ta tante Drago, d'ailleurs ça ne l'a jamais été, vue?

_ C'est vrai maman, je suis désolé, je ne la connais pas de toute façon.

_ Dobby! appela-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt et se baissa aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

_ Dobby, tu emmènes Drago et Harry dans la salle de jeu et tu veilles à ce qu'ils soient présentable pour seize heures.

Dobby s'exécuta tout de suite, et Narcissa alla dans sa serre pour voir où en étaient ses travaux. Elle avait réussit quelque chose d'incroyable dans l'Art Noir de la Botanique. Ensuite, elle revint dans la cuisine et prépara un cake au chocolat qu'elle mit au four, ainsi que du thé en feuille du Lapsang Souchong. Très rapidemment, Dobby transplana pour signaler qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte, d'abord il alla chercher les enfants et ensuite, il revint avec Andromeda. Narcissa l'acceuillit dans son salon.

_ Cher ex-sœur, salua Narcissa en lui tendant froidement la main.

_ Cissa, ça faisait tellement longtemps, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire innocent.

_ Je te présente Drago Malefoy, mon fils et Harry Potter.

_ Bonjour les enfants, alors je suppose que tu as préparé ton thé. Tu as quelque chose à manger? Je meurs de faim.

Narcissa bouillait littéralement de rage. Elle la ravala et pratiqua l'Occlumancie en se vidant l'esprit. Elle appela Dobby d'une calme, mais destructrice voix pour qu'il apporte des assiettes, des cuillères et le cake.

_ Que deviens-tu? interrogea Andromeda.

_ Ma vie privée ne te regardes absolument pas, Andro. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas épousé un Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu l'appelles comme ça devant moi?

A ce moment là, Dobby déposa tous ce qui avait été ordonné sur la table. Les deux femmes mangèrent le cake, ainsi qu'Harry et Drago, tout en buvant du thé et en s'envoyant des pic à la figure. Au bout d'une heure, Narcissa dit à Dobby de les installer dans la salle de jeu. Une fois qu'ils eut disparus, elle se tourna vers sa sœur, mais Lucius venait d'apparaître au milieux du salon.

_ Bonjour chérie, dit-il en embrassant Narcissa, je voulais voir ce qu'Andromeda voulait.

Il fit un sourire narquois et un baise-main.

_ Lucius, je pensais pas que tu ne serais là, s'agita Andromeda.

_ Ça serait mal me connaître, ma chère. Comment allez-vous?

_ Aussi bien que possible, vous savez, Nymphadora est à Poudlard et...

_ Je comprends, compatis faussement Lucius. Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es ici.

_ J'ai découvert une face cachée de Dumbledore qui ne me plaît pas du tout, déclara-t-elle.

_ Tu ne peux pas dire qu'on ne t'avais pas prévenue Andromeda, rétorqua Lucius. Cette confiance aveugle que tu avais placé en lui, t'obstruait la vue, elle t'empêchait de voir ce qu'il était vraiment.

_ Je le sais maintenant.

_ Arrêtes, Nymphadora à Poudlard, c'est un bon moyen de pression pour lui. Il peut t'atteindre à travers elle. Je ne crois pas une seconde que tu ai coupés toutes tes relations avec Dumbledore, Andromeda. Il finira par te récupérer.

_ Lucius à tout à fait raison, soutient Narcissa, pour moi tu es morte le jour où tu as épousé ce Sang-de-Bourbe. N'essayes pas de demander mon aide.

_ Très bien, tu es devenue encore plus cruel qu'avant Cissa. Ton indifférence me glace le sang. J'ai bien vu que Potter était bien traité, mais je te préviens que je vais demander à l'adopter. Tu ne l'auras pas.

Andromeda but une gorgée de son thé et toussa. Elle avait tout d'un coup très chaud, et sentait sa gorge se serrer. Elle lui jeta un regard fulgurant avant de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil du salon.

_ Tu as mit quelque chose dans ma tasse? accusa-t-elle d'une voix très faible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que j'allais te laisser mettre la main sur Potter? C'était vraiment de la naïveté de ta part, ma grande.

_ Laisses-moi deviner c'est l'Art Noir de la Botanique?

_ Une science très efficace Andro et j'ai réussit à concevoir un antidote, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une fiole de liquide jaune translucide avec un dépôt dans le fond.

_ A quoi ça rime si tu as un antidote?

_ Le dilemme va être simple Andro. Tu renonces à adopter Potter et je te donne l'antidote. Sans cet antidote, au bout d'une heure tu seras morte. Tic-tac, l'heure tourne Andromeda.

_ Tu es pire que Tu-Sais-Qui, hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

_ Vraiment? Tu sais, il n'y a pas de place pour les traîtres. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, il t'aurait torturé pendant des heures avant de te faire manger pas son serpent. Ceci dit, réfléchis bien, parce que dans moins d'une heure, tu seras morte, grande sœur.

Andromeda gémit. Une douleur atroce venait de lui traverser le cœur et elle se pencha en avant et vomit.

_ Ce n'est pas très polit de tâcher le sol de son hôte, Andro.

_ Si tu me tue, tous le ministère sera après toi. Je ne change pas d'avis. Potter sera mieux avec moi, qu'avec une psychopathe dans ton genre.

_ Le ministère ne sera pas après moi Andro, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette, et que quand tu seras morte je me débarrasserait de ce mélange unique. Plus aucune trace. Il te reste une demie-heure, tic-tac.

_ Je sais que tu es incapable de me tuer Cissa, plaida Andromeda avec espoir.

_ Tu places vraiment trop d'espoir en moi, Andro. Lucius, je crois que nous devrions la laisser là, il faudra trouver une solution pour faire disparaître le corps.

Lucius esquissa un sourire. Il avait tout à fait comprit ce que voulait faire Narcissa. Il lui prit la main, ils se levèrent et ils firent mine de s'en aller.

_ Notre grande cheminée sera parfait chérie.

_ Attendez, dit la voix faible d'Andromeda, d'accord je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Je n'essaierais pas d'adopter Potter.

_ Bien Andro, mais je n'ai aucune garantie que tu me dises la vérité.

_ Je vais bientôt mourir, pourquoi je mentirais?

_ Dumbledore fera tout pour que tu récupères Potter. J'ai besoin d'une garantie supplémentaire.

_ Quoi? La parole d'une mourante ne te suffit pas?

Andromeda eut de nouveau une douleur, à la gorge cette fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

_ Je veux que tu fasses le Serment Inviolable, Andro. De cette façon, je suis sûr, que tu ne tenteras rien pour récupérer Harry. Dumbledore ne pourra pas non plus se servir de toi.

_ Le Serment Inviolable, répéta Andromeda en tremblant. Tu veux vraiment faire de la magie noire aussi puissante?

_ C'est une sorte d'assurance, au moins je suis sûr que tu ne seras plus sur ma route.

_ Très bien Cissa, tu a gagné. Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté aussi noir, mais en tant que Serpentard, tu as toujours fait preuve de ruse.

_ Parfait, Lucius tu fais l'Enchaîneur?

_ Bien entendue, approuva-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur les deux femmes qui étaient à genoux et qui se tenaient les mains.

_ Andromeda, t'engages-tu à ne pas essayer d'adopter Potter?

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix eraillée.

Une petite cordelette rouge jaillit de la baguette de Lucius et s'enroula autours des deux mains jointes.

_ Et t'engages-tu à ne rien de révéler de cet entretient à Dumbledore ou à quelqu'un d'autre?

_ Oui, répéta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Une corde plus épaisse que la précédente s'enroula autours des deux femmes, sellant ainsi le Serment Inviolable.

_ Parfait, tu vois Lucius, je t'avais dit que je réglerais le problème moi-même, sourit-elle avant de déverser le liquide jaune dans la bouche d'Andromeda.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle sembla reprendre vie et se releva d'un bon. Tout aller bien, elle était guérit.

_ Ca y est, tu es contente Cissa? Maintenant, je vais m'en aller avant tu me jettes un Avada Kedavra.

_ Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, pressa Narcissa en jetant un Recurvite pour nettoyer le vomis.

Sans un mot de plus, Andromeda ne prit même pas le peine de repartir la porte, mais elle transplana directement. Narcissa soupira. Voila qui était fait. C'était la seule solution pour être sûr fouineuse ne tente rien. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que voir quelqu'un mourant en train de souffrir ne lui faisait plus rien.

_ C'était un très bon plan, Narcissa, commenta Lucius en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ton père serait fier de toi.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, si vous en avez envie.

Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais.

Au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5 Dispute

Coucou,

Voici le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction. Il est un peu long.

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé et pas totalement relu.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit entièrement de la fiction et certains passages peuvent paraître choquant, même si j'en ait retiré la plus grande partie.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'espère que cette incursion dans le monde des Malefoy et des Sang-Pur n'est pas trop décalé.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Dispute**

Le manoir Carrow se découpait comme une ombre menaçante sur le ciel rose de l'aurore. Une réunion très importante se déroulait à l'intérieur, dans le salon. Une dizaine de sorciers se tenaient là, en cercle, drapés dans des capes noires à

capuche, autours d'un certain Amycus Carrow, propriétaire et héritier de ce lieu.

_ Ça ne peut plus durer, hurla-t-il d'une voix charismatique. Pendant toute cette

absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les gens nous ont oubliés, lui et nous. Nous allons regagner du pouvoir, de la place pour les _Sang-Pur_, les _Sang-de-Bourbe_ se permettent n'importe quoi dans notre société décadente. Il faut agir, envoyer un signal fort.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison, lança Crabbe senior.

_ Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre, et cela commence avec la soirée chez les Parkinson. Tu as déjà commencé l'organisation? s'adressa-t-il à l'intéressé.

_ Absolument cette soirée fera honneur aux _Sang-Pur_, comme la dernière fois.

_ Bien, approuva Amycus, parce que je veux que tout le monde soit invité, les journalistes comme Rita Skeeter et même les Londubat. Il faut que les sorciers nous voient comme des gens civilisés. Autre chose, si on ressemait le doute sur la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

_ A quoi tu penses? interrogea Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

_ On pourrait ressortir nos masques de mangemort et attaquer un village moldu, comme au bon vieux temps.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ferait jamais ça, argumenta Alecto, sauf s'il doit tuer quelqu'un dans ce village.

_ C'est beaucoup trop risqué, je ne veux pas aller à Askaban, hurla Crabbe.

_ Vous vous êtes vraiment ramollit depuis son absence. On auraient le temps de partir avant que les _Aurores_ arrivent et on pourraient s'amuser. Il faut mettre un coup de pression sur la société sorcière et laisser croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir.

_ Il ne va pas revenir, il est mort, se contenta de dire Crabbe.

_ C'est une possibilité dont nous ne pouvons pas être sûr. Que penses-tu de ce plan Lucius?

_ Je pense que c'est dangereux, déclara Lucius avec hésitation, mais si tu dis qu'on peut le faire, alors on peut le faire.

_ Bien, commenta Amycus satisfait, vous avez entendu Lucius: on peut le faire. Maintenant, on procède au vote. Qui est d'accord?

Seul deux mains ne se levèrent pas dans le petit groupe de sorciers. Apparemment, l'opinion d'un Malefoy comptait beaucoup chez les anciens mangemort. Amycus qui était assis au milieu du cercle se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

_ Bien, c'est la majorité, onze voix pour et deux voix contre. Cette réunion de l'Assemblée est terminé. Je vous recontacterais.

Au même moment, Narcissa rendait visite à sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange à Askaban. Lucius avait réussi à lui avoir les visites de la famille dans une pièce spéciale, sans _Détraqueur_. Evidemment, Narcissa devait donner sa baguette magique à un gardien pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion.

_ Vous connaissez la procédure madame Malefoy, avertit le gardien avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce. Ce parchemin est ensorcelé, si vous avez un problème avec la détenue Bellatrix Lestrange, vous froissez le papier et on sera avertis.

Sans un mot de plus, elle entra, puis elle s'essaya à une table en face de Bellatrix qui était déjà installé sur une chaise en bois bancal.

_ Comment tu vas Bella?

_ Aussi bien que possible quand on a les _Détraqueurs _qui vous enlèvent tout espoir.

_ Bella, Lucius a fait son possible pour les visites.

_ Je sais, et crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est le meilleur moment de la journée.

_ On pourrait te transférer dans une prison médicale en Bulgarie.

_ Pourquoi? Pour que je sois droguée toute la journée? Franchement, ce n'est pas mieux que les _Détraqueurs_. Au moins, j'ai conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Je perds pied de temps en temps, c'est vrai, mais je n'aurais pas cette chance là en Bulgarie. Ici, je me raccroche à mes souvenirs, je peux comploter avec toi contre notre sœur, et je peux voir Drago. C'est important pour moi Cissa, c'est ce qui me permet de tenir.

_ D'accord, si c'est que tu veux. À propos de notre sœur, tu sais qu'elle voulait adopter Potter?

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, constata Bellatrix avec un mince sourire. C'est Dumbledore qui a dut l'envoyer.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle aurait été choqué par son attitude et aurait pris ma défense devant lui. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en froid avec lui.

_ Tu en es sûr? Mentir est dans notre nature à toutes les trois.

_ Oui, évidemment, il s'agit d'Andro. En tout cas, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour m'en assurer.

_ Tu as fait comme on avait dit si jamais la question se posait? interrogea-t-elle.

_ Oui, et je lui fais faire un _Serment Inviolable_, juste pour m'en assurer.

_ Tu as très bien fait Cissa.

_ On pourrait peut-être la ramener de notre côté, suggéra Narcissa.

_ Pas tant qu'elle sera avec Ted. Ils ne se sépareront jamais. C'est une _traître-à-son-sang _Cissa, une traître et une honte pour notre famille. Et c'est encore plus le cas, maintenant qu'elle a mélangé notre sang avec ce _Sang-de-Bourbe _pour avoir cette _Sang-Mêlé _de Nymphadora.

_ Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Si non, il va bien falloir que je te présente à Potter.

_ Je ne veux pas voir ce _Sang-Mêlé _Cissa, s'offusqua Bellatrix. N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a que cinquante pour cent de son sang qui est pur.

_ Bella, arrêtes, je dois te le présenter.

_ J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à comprendre que vous ayez adopté Potter, mais tu sais quoi, j'ai compris. C'est une tactique et une ruse de Lucius qui est très intelligente. J'ai compris et je tolère, mais que tu me demande de faire sa connaissance, c'est trop. Je ne peux pas. Tu entends Cissa, je ne peux pas.

_ Bella, Potter a besoin d'avoir...

_ Une famille, acheva-t-elle avec colère. Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire, j'espère.

_ Il faut qu'il le croit en tout cas. Et évidemment, ça passe aussi par toi.

Bellatrix se leva, soupira, puis fit le tour de la pièce. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée. Elle la détestait même. C'était incroyable comment Narcissa pouvait être persuasive. Elle se rassit à la table.

_ Tu veux que je le manipule bien comme il faut.

_ C'est ça Bella.

_ Il va me falloir du temps, avant que j'accepte de le rencontrer. Il faut que je me fasse à cette idée. Dis-moi Cissa, tu as aussi de la responsabilité dans tout ça.

_ Comment ça, fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

_ Il faut lui dire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour ses parents, pour moi, pour Dumbledore.

_ C'est un gamin, il n'a que sept-ans et demie.

_ C'est ton excuse pour retarder la fatalité. Drago a tout comprit à propos du

Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourtant il a le même âge que Potter.

_ Sauf que Drago est un _Sang-Pur_, donc il est plus intelligent, fit remarquer Narcissa.

_ C'est vrai, mais Potter est à moitié _Sang-Pur_, il est assez intelligent pour comprendre ça, même s'il est jeune.

_ Comment tu veux que je lui explique qui a tué ses parents...

_ Il faut que tu lui dises. Si tu ne le fait pas, il risque d'apprendre la vérité de façon déformée par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu veux créer un cocon autours de Potter et le protéger du monde, mais c'est le monde qui va l'attaquer. Pourquoi crois-tu que Dumbledore l'a mit chez des moldus?

_ Pour mieux le manipuler, se contenta-t-elle de répondre simplement.

_ Exactement, et tu es en train de faire la même erreur. Tu dois montrer à Potter qui est vraiment Dumbledore, tu dois lui dire la vérité et ce le plus tôt possible.

_ Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas évident.

_ Tu dois redoubler de prudence Cissa. Les choses bougent en ce moment. Tu savais qu'Amycus avait remonté l'Assemblée?

_ Cette même Assemblée qui n'a pas été capable de te protéger quand tu t'es fait arrêter?

Tandis que Narcissa était à Askaban et que Lucius se trouvait chez les Carrow, Harry Potter se réveillait dans un confortable lit au manoir Malefoy. Il prit ses nouvelles lunettes sur la table basse et se mit debout. Il s'étira en baillant.

_ Dobby, appela-t-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

_L'elfe de maison_ transplana immédiatement dans la chambre.

_ Maître Potter est réveillé, constata-t-il.

_ Appelles-moi Harry, corrigea-t-il. Tu peux prévenir Narcissa que je suis réveillé?

_ Maître Harry, Narcissa n'est pas là et Lucius non plus. Drago est déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le salon.

_ Bien Dobby, tu peux partir, congédia le garçon froidement d'un geste de la main.

_L'elfe_ s'exécuta et Harry descendit avec empressement les escaliers. Pour la première fois, il était tout seul avec Drago dans le manoir. Ils avaient le manoir à eux seul!

_ Drago, hurla Harry euphorique, on est tout seul.

_ Je sais, c'est pas génial? Viens, on va aller dans la serre de maman dehors.

_ On peut pas..., commença Harry.

_ Arrêtes, le réprimanda Drago en lui attrapant la main. Viens, ça va être marrant.

Les deux enfants sortirent dans l'immense jardin de la propriété et entèrent dans une serre en verre. Même si Harry l'avait déjà vu, il fut étonné par la longueur de cette serre qui paraissait infinie, et aussi par la variété de plantes qui poussaient au même endroit. A force de s'enfoncer dans la verdure, de plus en plus dense, ils trouvèrent une sorte de marmite en cuivre posée sur un meuble. Drago commença à sortir des feuilles séchées d'un des tiroirs et les mit dans le récipient en cuivre. Harry arracha les pétales d'une plante à proximité et les coupa au ciseau avant de les rajouter à la pile de feuille séchées dans la marmite. La combinaison des deux ingrédients fit frémir la texture.

_ On dirait que ça cuit, observa Drago.

_ Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de feu, répliqua Harry.

_ Ça doit être magique. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, on appelle ça l'art noir de la botanique. Regardes, ajouta-t-il en sortant des cœurs de fleurs de camomilles séchées et en les ajoutant au reste. D'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, ça devrait créer une réaction chimique.

Un liquide s'échappait des deux ingrédients, puis une boule de feu se forma

En lévitation au-dessus de la marmite, elle monta de plus en plus haut jusqu'á transpercer la voûte en verre de la serre.

Lucius, qui venait d'arriver en _Portoloin_ du manoir Carrow, vit par la fenêtre un dégagement de fumée noir venant de la serre de Narcissa. Quand il vit le petit-déjeuner inachevé de Drago, il comprit tout de suite. Potter et son fils faisaient les quatre-cent coups à l'endroit le plus dangereux du domaine. Enfin, peut-être pas le plus dangereux…Mais où était Narcissa? A cette heure-là, elle avait dut finir sa visite à Askaban. Et maintenant, voilà que son fils et le gamin au _sang-mêlé_ faisaient des bêtises, parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle allait se faire remarquer par toute la communauté _Sang-Pur_, comme faisant du shopping de bon matin. En attendant, Drago fréquentait Harry qui n'avait pas une très bonne influence sur son fils. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que Drago influençait Potter... Ca habituait le gamin à se faire influencer et à recevoir des ordres. Mais Drago risquait de s'attacher avec Potter. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Si Narcissa n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux enfants seuls. Heureusement, il avait quelques dossiers qui étaient restés ici, il pourrait travailler, mais les enfants risquaient d'être une source d'embarras. Devait-il les emmener au ministère? Non, emmener encore Potter au ministère risquerait d'attirer les questions gênantes. Il se rua dehors en direction de la serre. Là, il y trouva les deux enfants en train de regarder bouche-bée, le trou que la boule de feu avait faite dans le verre.

_ Alors on essaye de jouer aux alchimistes? questionna-t-il avec un léger sourire. Drago, tu sais que tu ne dois pas aller dans la serre de ta mère. Le mélange de certaines plantes dans cette marmite spéciale peut provoquer des réactions dangereuses. C'est totalement irresponsable de votre part, vous auriez put vous tuez. Drago, si on t'interdit l'accès, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

_ Désolé Lucius, s'excusa Harry, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

_ C'est faux, réprimanda-t-il, je connais bien mon fils et je sais que c'est un coup de Drago. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime dans tout ça Harry, va prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

_ Mais, je…

_ Ton petit-déjeuner, tout de suite. Devrais-je répéter?

Lucius avait dit cela d'une voix très calme, mais tellement autoritaire qu'Harry crut qu'on lui avait enlevé la voix… C'était très impérieux et ça sonnait comme un ordre, Harry se sentit tout d'un coup désemparé. Pas de doutes, c'était la façon d'être en colère de Lucius.

_ Tu as peut-être quelque chose à ajouter? continua Lucius visiblement très content de son petit effet.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se décida finalement à traverser la serre, résigné, en laissant Drago et son père derrière lui. Lucius aimait tellement le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens.

_ Drago, se retourna-t-il vers son fils qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée. Avoues-le.

_ Oui, c'est moi, craqua-t-il sous le regard glacial de son père. Harry est arrivé dans la salle à manger et je l'ai emmené ici.

_ Bien, ce qui veut dire que tu es l'unique responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu aurais pu te tuer ainsi qu'Harry.

_ Attends, Harry m'a suivi, riposta-t-il, on l'a fait ensemble.

Lucius sourit. C'était tellement facile de manipuler les enfants.

_ Mais comme je le disais tout à l'heure Drago, répondit-il d'une voix onctueuse, Harry n'est que la victime de ce que tu as fait.

_ Quoi, mais…

_ Tu seras punis Drago. Tu vas faire la vaisselle à la place de ta mère, et sans magie.

_ Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, protesta-t-il.

_ Je suis ton père Drago, et je dois veiller à ce que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise pas.

_ Pourquoi tu ne punis pas Harry? cria-t-il presque. Il est un _sang-mêlé_, il devrait passer après moi.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Harry, expliqua Lucius, comme tu l'as dit c'est un _sang-mêlé_. C'est en partie à cause de lui que tu es punit. C'est une célébrité, tu comprends?

_ Non, je ne comprends pas papa, hurla Drago énervé par cette injustice.

_ Tu te tais, répliqua le ton sec et toujours calme de Lucius. Comme je le disais, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Impliques-le dans tes bêtises autant que tu veux, influences-le à faire certaines choses, utilises-le pour arriver à tes fins Drago et soit trop gentils avec lui s'il le faut, mais tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, comme tu es en train de le faire.

_ Tu as raison, claironna Drago le visage illuminé. C'est un _sang-mêlé_, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais.

_ C'est normal Drago, lâcha Lucius d'un ton compatissant, tu cherchais un ami. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas m'appâter avec ce genre de phrase, tu es toujours punit. Tu dois faire la vaisselle à la place de ta mère et ça prend effet tout de suite.

_ Papa, je…

_ Vas-y, coupa-t-il, tout de suite.

Drago préféra ne pas demander son reste et partit aussi vite que possible de la serre, tandis que Lucius essayait de réparer le verre, qui était bien évidemment magique, donc pas de _Reparo_, ça serait tellement trop simple… Harry finissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, pendant que Drago, ronchon, faisait la vaisselle sous l'œil sévère de son père qui, un quart d'heure plus tard, avait enfin réussit à réparer le toit. Sa femme était très intelligente pour certaine chose. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une pile de dossier sur la table. Ce n'était pas son style de travailler dans la salle à manger, mais Narcissa n'était toujours pas là. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'audience du _Magenmagot_ ce jour-là.

Il commença à lire son premier dossier, avec une chemise noire et plusieurs centaines de parchemins à l'intérieur, et força sur sa vue pour voir de près. Il n'y avait pas moyen, Lucius Malefoy était devenu presbyte du jour au lendemain. Il avait consulté plusieurs Guérisseurs de Ste Mangoust, et aucun n'avait put trouver une potion qui convenait à son problème vue. Il avait même demandé à Rogue, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et il lui avait répondu la même chose. Selon lui, c'était un des effets secondaire de la pratique de la magie noire. Il réessaya encore de relire, le nez sur le parchemin, les yeux plissés, mais toujours rien. Avec un grand soupir, il tira un élégant étui à lunette en cuir, sortit une magnifique monture noir avec des verres rectangulaires et les mit sur le nez. Evidemment, avec des lunettes magiques spécialement conçus pour ce genre de problème visuel dut à la magie noire, il y voyait parfaitement bien. Lui, un Malefoy, avoir besoin de lunettes et pourtant…Il signala à Drago que sa punition était finit et se mit au travail, non sans avoir donnés des parchemins aux enfants pour qu'ils dessinent séparément sur la longue table et dans un silence absolu. Oui, Lucius savait comment se faire obéir, sa femme beaucoup moins. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant près de deux heures. Narcissa transplana au milieu de la salle à manger avec différents sacs en papiers brun et noir d'où s'échappaient des morceaux de tissus et même un nouveau chapeau qu'elle portait. Il leva les yeux de ses parchemins et la dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes.

_ Bonjour Lucius, l'embrassa-t-elle langoureusement. Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes?

_ Aujourd'hui, uniquement pour voir de prêt.

_ Et, il n'y a aucune potion qui peut résoudre le problème?

_ Non, ça fait des semaines que je me renseigne, soupira-t-il.

_ Bonjour les enfants, posa-t-elle ses sacs à terre et serra Drago sincèrement dans ses bras ainsi qu'Harry avec un peu moins de conviction. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient déjà réveillés.

_ Vraiment? Je te signal qu'il est onze heures, Narcissa. Onze heures. Heureusement que j'étais là. C'était vraiment irresponsable de les laisser seuls.

_ J'avais des courses à faire, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Tu vois Drago, ta mère préfère faire du shopping plutôt que de s'occuper de vous.

_ Dobby, appela furieusement Narcissa. Emmènes Harry et Drago en salle de jeu.

_ Bien maîtresse Narcissa.

_ Tu recommences tes conneries en refaisant du shopping.

_ Non mais attends, je rêve. On croule sous l'argent et tu voudrais que je ne dépense pas un centime de la fortune.

_ Je dis simplement que tu devrais faire attention.

_ Lucius, je te signale que quand tu m'as épousée, tu as ajouté la moitié de la fortune Black à celle des Malefoy. C'est mon argent aussi bien que le tient.

_ La question n'est pas là, éleva-t-il la voix. Le problème c'est que tu as laissé deux gamins de sept-ans et demi sans surveillance. Comme tu le faisais régulièrement avant que Potter n'arrive. Tu reprends tes vielles habitudes, alors qu'avec un enfant de plus tu devrais changer.

_ Je ne changerais pas Lucius, répliqua-t-elle avec entêtement. Qu'est-ce que deux gamins de sept-ans peuvent faire de toute façon?

_ Baisse d'un ton, prononça-t-il d'une voix glaciale en lui agrippant violemment le bras.

_ Lucius, tu me fais mal, protesta-t-elle.

_ Notre fils et Potter se sont introduit dans ta serre, où tu pratiques l'art noir de la botanique, et je suis arrivé juste à temps puisque de la fumée s'échappait du toit.

_ Quoi! Ils n'ont pas fait ça.

_ Ils ont mélangés des feuilles et des cœurs de fleurs dans ta marmite spéciale ce qui a provoqué une boule de feu qui a troué ta verrière. Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai sermonnés, j'ai passé un quart d'heure à trouver le bon sort pour réparer la voûte parce que le _Reparo_ ne marchait pas, et j'ai remis en place toutes tes plantes. Je me suis occupé de tout.

_ C'est ton devoir de père, c'est normal. Merci Lucius.

_ Imaginons qu'ils avaient mélangés les deux plantes qu'il ne fallait pas et que ça avait explosé sans que personne ne soit là. Ca risquerait d'être sur ta conscience.

_ Tu sais quoi Lucius, j'avais l'intention de retourner au _Square Grimmaurd_ pour noël, mais je vais y retourner tout de suite. Je prends Harry et Drago et je te laisse seul ici.

_ Écoutes, on a une soirée de _Sang-Pur_ demain soir…

_ Je sais, ce n'est pas le moment, parce qu'Amycus a remonté l'Assemblée et que beaucoup de choses vont changer, n'est-ce pas?

_ Comment tu es au courent pour l'Assemblée?

_ Bella évidemment. Elle est au fin fond d'une cellule d'Askaban et elle est au courent de ça alors que moi non.

_ Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça.

_ Evidemment, l'Assemblée n'a pas été capable de maintenir les sortilèges de camouflage qui protégeait ma sœur et Barty du plan avec les Londubat. L'Assemblée est beaucoup trop fragile.

_ Je serais prudent, il faut que j'aille au ministère. Je n'y ai pas encore allé de la journée, remarqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Lucius se contenta de transplaner, sans un mot de plus pour sa femme ou un baiser. Résolut, Narcissa monta dans sa chambre pour faire les bagages. Elle devait partir du manoir Malefoy. Elle aurait dut se rendre au _Square Grimmaurd_ pour les fêtes, mais si c'était comme ça, elle irait un peu plus tôt. Elle prit quelques effets personnels, alla dans la penderie se trouvant dans le couloir de l'étage du haut et rassembla plusieurs robes et vêtements pour Drago et Harry. Elle en avait marre que Lucius la traite comme ça, elle voulait respirer. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir ce comportement, mais elle étouffait dans ce manoir. Quand sa malle fut prête, elle monta à la salle de jeu rejoindre Harry et Drago. Lucius avait bien réussit son coup, Drago en voulait à Harry et restait tout seul dans son coin. Harry jouait avec un véritable vif d'or alors que Drago montait à une corde magique qui sortait d'un livre jeu.

_ Harry, Drago, appela Narcissa, on va partir quelques jours à Londres dans le manoir de ma mère.

Le blond tomba brusquement de sa corde sur le tapis et se tourna vers sa mère avec une grimace.

_ Tu l'as dit à papa? interrogea-t-il.

_ Ton père n'a pas besoin d'être au courent. On devait y aller pour les fêtes, on y va maintenant.

_ Mais papa…

_ Drago, on y va. Toi aussi, tu viens Harry.

Elle les prit tous les deux par le poignet et transplana dans la chambre pour prendre sa malle. Elle transplana de nouveau ensuite devant le manoir du _12, Square Grimmaurd_. Le numéro 12 apparut automatiquement devant les yeux émerveillés des deux enfants et Narcissa introduit une grande clef doré qu'elle tourna. La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement interminable dévoilant un intérieur sombre semblant être un gouffre sans fin. Narcissa soupira. Le manoir des Black n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi grand, luxueux et effrayant. Ils entrèrent tous trois dans le noir. La porte se referma tout seul dans un coup de vent. Des dizaines de flambeaux s'allumèrent automatiquement. Ils avancèrent sans un mot et pénétrèrent dans le hall.

_ Kreattur, appela-t-elle.

Un vieil _elfe de maison_, crasseux apparu dans un _crac_ sonore.

_ Maîtresse Narcissa, ça fait tellement longtemps.

_ Kreattur monte ma malle et emmène Harry et Drago dans leur nouvelle chambre.

_ Bien.

Elle regarda Harry et Drago suivre Kreattur et entendit un grognement. Elle s'aperçu que ça venait du tableau de sa mère. Elle s'approcha.

_ Cissa, pourquoi amènes-tu un _Sang-Mêlé_ dans notre demeure? interrogea le tableau. Un Potter en plus.

_ Lucius a trouvé que c'était mieux de le mettre de notre côté en l'adoptant. Désolé pour ce _Sang-Mêlé_, maman.

_ Ton mari a toujours eut des idées excentriques, mais il a probablement raison. Alors le _traître-à-son-sang_ Sirius est toujours en prison.

_ Tout à fait, et c'est bien comme ça.

_ Je ne suis pas contre, mais tu sais qu'il est innocent et il a quand même le droit de savoir pour Harry. Il faut que tu lui annonces en personne.

_ Je n'aime pas Sirius.

_ Essayes de te le mettre dans la poche.

_ C'est perdu d'avance maman.

_ Et ma petite Bella?

_ Toujours à Askaban, Lucius a réussi à améliorer ses conditions de détention, mais elle ne veut pas aller dans une prison de l'est.

_ Elle a raison, elle est bien mieux ici. Et Andro?

_ Elle a eu une fille en mélangeant bien notre sang et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne s'emmêle pas dans l'adoption d'Harry.

_ Ne t'attaches pas trop à ce garçon Cissa, j'espère que tu sais que c'est vain.

_ Bella m'a dit la même chose.

_ Elle a raison. Pourquoi viens-tu?

_ Je voulais venir pour Noël et le nouvel an, mais je me suis disputé avec Lucius, du coup je suis venue plus tôt.

_ Une femme ne doit pas se disputer avec son mari Cissa. Est-ce qu'il sait au moins tu es venue ici?

_ Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de reparler à Lucius.

_ Ne dis pas ça, c'est ton mari et autrefois c'était l'homme de ta vie. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir te marier avec qui tu voulais. Envois-lui un _Patronus_.

_ Non, répondit-elle buté.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Narcissa? Avant tu n'étais pas comme ça.

_ Les temps ont changés.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finira par revenir, tu sais. Cissa, je suis ta mère et je peux très bien comploter avec le tableau de Phineas Nigellus pour qu'il dise certaine chose à Dumbledore.

_ Tu ne feras pas ça.

_ Tu crois, répliqua-t-elle en rapprochant du bord du cadre.

_ Attends, je vais le faire.

Narcissa sortit sa baguette et murmura la formule pour son Patronus en pensant à son souvenir le plus heureux, qui n'était rien d'autre que le jour de son mariage.

_ Bien, dit sa mère, si je n'étais pas coincée dans ce tableau je remettrais de l'ordre dans ta vie. Tu as dérivée, et tu nages dans des eaux troubles, ma fille.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit que tout était poussiéreux.

_ Kreattur, cria-t-elle alors qu'il transplanant à ses côtés, nettoie immédiatement cette cuisine.

Alors que Lucius Malefoy était en train de signer des parchemins avec une plume d'aigle bleu foncé, il vit une grosse araignée argentée grimper sur son bureau en bois. Il sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise, et se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux distinguer de quoi il s'agissait et il s'aperçu avec soulagement que c'était le _Patronus_ de Narcissa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son _Patronus_. L'araignée ouvrit largement la bouche.

_ Lucius, prononça la tarentule d'une voix gutturale. J'ai décidé d'aller au _Square Grimmaurd_ avec Harry et Drago.

La forme disparut laissant un Lucius très agité. Il se rassit, signa deux autres parchemins en les lisant à peine et se releva, avant de finalement enfiler son manteau et de transplaner.

Il atterrit devant le manoir des Parkinson. Lucius ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Comment Narcissa pouvait être aussi présomptueuse avec elle? Il avait toléré trop de choses d'elle, il fallait que ça change. Maintenant, il en était réduit à demander des conseils à Aloysus. Il frappa à la porte. Une jeune fille d'environ treize ans, légèrement ronde, lui ouvrit. Il s'agissait de Carra Parkinson, la première fille d'Aloysus qu'il avait gardé à la maison. Il était contre l'éducation magique des filles. Avec de longs cheveux brun bouclé et des yeux gris clair, Lucius la trouva d'une grande beauté. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour les filles très jeune. Dans les traditions de Sang-Pur c'était permis, aux yeux de la loi c'était autre chose. Ne voulant pas d'histoire, il se contenta d'un baisemain. Elle rougit, lui fit un sourire et le conduisit au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, alors qu'il vit Aloysus assit à table. Son ami le salua et tendit un grand verre de lait à Carra. Elle eut du mal à terminer la texture qui était très épaisse, son père prit le gobelet et lui fit boire le reste. Elle parut tout d'un coup très fatiguée et vacilla en raccrochant au bras de son père.

_ Lucius, prit la parole Aloysus, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?

_ Un verre de _Whisky pur feu_, se contenta de répondre le blond.

_ Carra, va chercher un verre et une carafe de _Whisky pur feu_.

_ Bien papa, approuva-t-elle avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce.

_ Tu fais boire du lait à ta fille maintenant, s'étonna Lucius.

_ Ce n'est pas n'importe quel lait, c'est du lait de Sombral.

_ Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

_ Ça existe, et c'est parfait pour faire grossir une femme. Carra doit être plus ronde que ça, tu ne trouves pas?

_ C'est vrai oui, elle est assez maigre.

Carra revint avec la carafe et le verre qu'elle posa devant Lucius.

_ C'est bien ma chérie, va te reposer maintenant et embrasse Lucius avant de partir.

_ Au revoir Lucius, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue près de la bouche.

Elle prit les escaliers et monta dans les étages.

_ D'après les rumeurs que j'ai entendu ta famille a perdu beaucoup de prestige avec l'adoption de Potter. Le fait que tu vas l'emmener demain va faire un scandale. Si tu montres que ta femme revient vers des valeurs plus traditionnelles, tu regagneras du pouvoir. Tu vas le voir demain, tu as perdu des amis.

_ Tu trouves que Narcissa a trop de libertés? provoqua Lucius.

_ Oui, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable en la laissant faire ce qu'elle veut. Pendant ce temps-là, le nom de Malefoy est déprécié.

_ Tu as raison. Et cette fois elle est allée beaucoup trop loin. Je devrais lui faire un autre enfant.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Lucius, tu as déjà un héritier digne de ce nom Drago.

_ Tu as encore raison Aloysus, but-il avec une idée derrière la tête. Drago est toute ma fierté et il saura transmettre les valeurs des Malefoy.

_ Tu devrais lui donner une potion de stérilité.

_ Narcissa est ma femme, je l'aime et je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire subir ça.

_ Tu ne le penses pas sérieusement?

_ Bien sûr que si. Je commence à en avoir marre de ton petit manège à vouloir tout régenter chez les _Sang-Pur_. Je sais que Crabbe, Goyle, les Nott et toute la clique t'es entièrement dévoué, mais ne te prends pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as de trop grosses ambitions et tu sais que je peux te briser en parlant juste avec le ministre, alors fais attention où tu mets les pieds, prévient-il.

_ C'est une menace?

_ Maintenant que les Carrow sont arrivés, ils ne jouent pas dans la même cour que toi.

_ Arrêtes Lucius, tu sais bien que j'ai raison.

_ Tu te trompes, et pour ta gouverne j'ai d'excellentes relations avec Fudge. Mais je supposes que tu le sais déjà.

_ On dirait que tu as changé Lucius.

_ J'essaye simplement de ne pas me faire remarquer davantage.

_ Tu as peur des Carrow.

_ Leur retour n'annonce rien de bon, tu le sais, alors tiens-toi à carreaux.

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont chargés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres de remettre de l'ordre avant qu'il ne revienne?

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, affirma-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu disais ce matin à la réunion.

_ Je préfère ne pas les contrarier, mais je pense qu'ils cachent quelque chose. C'est bon pour les Sang-Pur qu'ils soient de retour, mais pourquoi maintenant? Personne ne se souvient d'eux en Angleterre, ils auraient pu rester cachés plus longtemps. En tout cas, n'essaye plus de me manipuler moi ou ma femme. C'est clair? demanda-t-il en buvant le reste de son verre.

_ Question de point de vue. Pourquoi es-tu venue?

_ Pour rien, je vais me passer de tes conseils.

Il fallait qu'il règle ce problème de dispute avec Narcissa. Pour ça, il connaissait quelqu'un qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Lucius prit la carafe de _Whisky pur feu_,puis se servit deux autres verres qu'il but chacun d'une traite. Aloysus fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu Lucius prendre plus d'un verre.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va? demanda son ami alors que Lucius se relevait sur des jambes vacillantes.

_ Très bien, affirma-t-il avant de transplaner.

Il arriva à Askaban, dans un froid pénétrant. Les Détraqueurs se regroupèrent vers lui, avant d'être maîtrisé par un gardien qui avait un castor comme Patronus.

_ Vous venez pour voir Bellatrix Lestrange?

_ Oui, avoua-t-il.

_ Suivez-moi.

On l'emmena à un bâtiment en pierre où il entra. Cette bâtisse, attenant aux cellules dehors en contre-bas, étaient extrêmement ancienne et avait un plafond ouvragé. Lucius s'émerveiller à chaque fois de la beauté de ce qu'il voyait. Pend à la feuille d'or et à la peinture magique, le plafond reformait les plus grandes batailles du monder sorcier comme celle des trolls et des gobelins avec la mention en latin la magie est le pouvoir. Témoignage d'un autre temps, pensa Lucius. Les petites cabanes en bois avec des barreaux en métal disposé sur un des versant de la colline, étaient autrefois des prisons pour y enfermer les créatures magiques. Les Détraqueurs annihiler complètement leurs pouvoirs et une partie de leur vie pour les empêcher de s'échapper. La prison avait été construite par Salazar Serpentard et il avait inventé les Détraqueurs pour maîtriser les prisonniers. Peu de personnes connaissaient cette histoire, les Malefoy eux la connaissaient. Cet endroit devenu sinistre avait été détourné de sa véritable utilisation.

On le fouilla, lui prit sa baguette magique et l'emmena dans une petite salle sans fenêtre avec comme seul meuble deux chaises et une table. Deux gardiens allèrent ensuite la chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva. On lui conseilla de serrer le parchemin qu'on lui avait donné s'il y avait un problème et on ensorcela la porte pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

_ C'est mon jour de chance, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me voit aujourd'hui.

_ Narcissa est venue?

_ Bien sûr, nous avons parlées assez longuement. Que veux-tu Lucius?

_ Tu ne veux pas j'organise ton transfert dans une prison en Europe de l'Est?

_ Cissa m'en a déjà parlé ce matin et j'ai dit non. Est-ce que l'Assemblée a besoin de moi et va me libérer?

_ Tu es au courent?

_ Evidemment, tous les anciens mangemorts ici, le sont. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est à cause de ça que je suis en prison?

_ Je sais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Je me suis disputé avec Narcissa. Elle est allée faire du shopping au lieu de s'occuper des enfants. Vu que c'est ta sœur, tu la connais.

_ Ma sœur a toujours été rebelle.

_ J'avais l'intention de lui faire avaler une potion pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

_ Inutile. Utilise son plus grand point faible, le shopping.

_ Comment ça?

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais essayée.

_ Quoi? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Quand je voulais quelque chose de ma sœur, je lui achetais une robe et elle faisait tout ce que je voulais. Elle n'est pas si forte que ça. Elle devient très vite dépendante au shopping ou à ce genre de chose. Offres-lui un bijou.

_ Elle est partie au _Square Grimmaurd_ avec Drago.

_ Elle va fondre comme du beurre, tu ne l'a connais pas si bien que ça finalement.

_ Merci beaucoup Bella pour tes conseils.

_ Je parlerais avec elle, pour lui rappeler quels sont ses priorités.

_ Encore merci.

_ Ravie de rendre service, en plus ça me permet de rester loin des Détraqueurs.

Lucius hocha la tête et tapa à la porte. Les deux gardiens l'ouvrir, remmenèrent Bellatrix dans sa cellule, tandis qu'un autre lui redonnait sa sacoche et sa baguette. Lucius revint directement au ministère pour aller manger avec des collègues.

Pendant ce temps Narcissa était en train de faire la vaisselle après un déjeuner qui avait été extrêmement silencieux. Drago ne semblait plus parler à Harry ce qui lui semblait très bien, mais le changement d'atmosphère était pesant. Narcissa était chez elle, mais pour Harry et Drago qui n'étaient jamais venue, ça devait être curieux. Elle irait quand même à cette soirée, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas afficher ses problèmes de couple en publique. Drago savait déjà comment se passait ce genre de soirée, mais pas Harry. Il fallait qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec lui.

_ Kreattur, appela-t-elle décidée.

Celui-ci apparu dans un crac sonore.

_ Va me chercher Harry, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

_ Le Sang-Mêlé, ronchonna-t-il.

_ Exactement, c'est moi qui te le demande alors tu le fais.

Il transplana et revint avec Harry quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa avait fait de la tisane. Elle avait mis des feuilles de laurier enrobées d'une substance gélatineuse qui s'était dissout automatiquement au contact de l'eau. Elle rajouta également le contenu d'une fiole au liquide rouge, celui d'une poudre blanche qu'elle mélangea au liquide, puis une bonne dose de vodka. Elle voulait habituer Harry à l'alcool, petit à petit. Cela le rendrait plus malléable dans quelques années. Chez les sorciers, l'alcool n'agissait pas sur le foi, mais sur le cerveau. C'était ce que faisait les pères sur les filles ou certains maris, pour rendre leurs femmes plus dépendantes. Heureusement pour elle ce n'était pas dans les plans de Lucius, mais petites son père l'obligeait à en consommer beaucoup. Il veillait à ce qu'elle en prenne une certaine quantité par jour. Harry n'était pas une fille, mais il ne pouvait pas être traité comme un garçon de _Sang-Pur_, à cause de son destin. Narcissa tout comme Lucius, devaient s'assurer d'en avoir le contrôle.

_ Harry, demain nous sommes invités à une soirée et j'aimerais t'en parler, notifia-t-elle en lui versant la tisane dans une très belle tasse blanche décoré de fleurs bleues et dorées.

Harry se demanda si c'était de l'or ce qui semblait être le cas. Il regarda la tasse avec des yeux émerveillés d'enfant. Il fut ramené à la réalité quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

_ D'accord, approuva Harry.

_ Bois Harry, bois, suggéra-t-elle.

Il prit sa tasse sans se poser plus de questions et but une gorgée. C'était tellement bon qu'il finit la totalité de la tasse. Narcissa fit un grand sourire et le resservit en lui passant une main affectueuse dans le dos.

_ Il y a certaines conventions dans ce genre de soirée, continua-t-elle. Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que tu étais un _Sang-Mêlé_ et nous des _Sang-Pur_?

_ Oui, hocha-t-il la tête.

_ Bien, dit-elle satisfaite. Tu seras le seul _Sang-Mêlé_, tout le monde, dans cette soirée, est de _Sang-Pur_. Ça veut dire que tu seras sûrement mit à l'écart, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes de ça. Les invités sont divisés en deux dans la salle, d'un côté il y a les enfants, c'est là où tu iras et de l'autre il y aura les adultes. Drago te guidera, il est déjà allé à une de ces soirées quand il était plus petit.

Harry avala sa deuxième tasse, et Narcissa lui en versa de nouveau.

_ Finit Harry, ça ne va plus être très chaud, encouragea-t-elle.

_ Oui, murmura Harry un peu dans le brouillard sans pour autant le faire.

_ Il est possible que d'autres enfants t'insultent, mais tu ne t'en occupes pas. Tu te tiendras bien?

_ Bien sûr, approuva Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus vaseux.

_ Il y aura l'apéritif, le dîner, le dessert et le thé. L'apéritif se passera debout, le dîner sera composé d'une table pour adulte et une table pour enfant ainsi que le dessert et le thé se passe à nouveau debout. Il va falloir que tu prépares une sorte de discours auprès des autres enfants pour te présenter et dire pourquoi tu es à cette soirée. Lucius te diras quoi dire, c'est un bon orateur. Tu n'as pas fini ta tasse, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Je suis trop fatigué, lui répondit Harry qui sentait que ses forces le quittaient.

Elle prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres en forçant un peu. Il les entrouvrit et en avala la moitié. Elle insista de nouveau et il but le reste.

_ C'est bien Harry, tu es un bon garçon, commenta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux comme si c'était un animal. Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il aimait bien cette étreinte qu'il croyait maternelle. Elle sortit et monta avec lui dans une chambre à l'étage et le mit au lit, sous une couette. Elle le serra davantage dans ses bras pour qu'il se détende, et quand ce fut le cas il s'endormit. Elle s'empressa de rompre l'étreinte en grimaçant. Elle l'observa un instant. Oui, le petit Potter avait besoin d'affection, elle allait donc lui en donner. Pour elle, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un animal encombrant, elle traiterait donc comme tel désormais. Elle mit un manteau de fourrure de loup-garou bleu gris qu'elle avait acheté plutôt ce matin sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_, prit un nouveau sac, et se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Drago qui était au même étage que le dressing où elle avait installé ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la porte et constata qu'il était en train de lire.

_ Ça va, tu arrives à lire? interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

_ J'ai un peu de mal, avoua Drago. Papa ne m'a pas beaucoup appris à lire.

_ Il est occupé au ministère, se contenta de répondre sa mère.

_ Je sais, dit-il d'un air dépité.

_ Je vais voir un vielle ami, Harry fait la sieste, tu peux rester tout seul?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux?

_ Demande à papa.

_ C'est à propos de la bêtise que vous avez faite ce matin dans ma serre.

_ Tu es au courent.

_ Evidemment. Je suis ta mère ne l'oublie pas.

_ Et tu es la mère d'Harry aussi.

_ Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ Tu passes plus de temps avec Harry à lui parler, à le mettre au lit quand il fait la sieste, ce genre de chose, que moi.

Narcissa cacha un air déconfit. Alors comme ça Drago était jaloux d'Harry. S'il savait qu'elle faisait tout ça pour avoir le contrôle du gamin en habituant son corps à des potions qui étaient néfaste pour cerveau, ce genre de chose. Elle réfléchit. C'est vrai, à force de devenir obséder par Harry, elle en avait presque oublié son fils. Même son père, qui sortait rarement du ministère, avait fait des courses avec Harry sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ et _l'Allée des Embrumes_. Elle eut une idée qu'elle allait sûrement regretter.

_ Tu as raison Drago. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi voir cet ami.

_ C'est vrai? se réjouit-il. Et Harry?

_ Il fait la sieste, on ne va pas le réveiller. _Portus_, brandit-elle sa baguette magique sur une cape.

_ Merci maman, cria-t-il.

Narcissa sourit. Son fils ne lui disait pas souvent merci. Il était tant qu'elle le reprenne en main parce qu'avec l'arrivée d'Harry il devait se sentir très seul. Elle appela Kreattur pour lui demander de veiller sur le survivant et Narcissa ainsi que son fils touchèrent la cape qui faisait _Portoloin_.

Après avoir tournés plusieurs fois sur eux-mêmes, ils finirent par atterrir sur leurs pieds dans une petite colline. La vue était magnifique. D'un air pensif, Narcissa mit la cape qui servait de _Portoloin_ dans son sac à main qu'elle portait à l'épaule.

_ Drago, là-bas c'est le terrier, la maison des traîtres-à-leur-sang, montra-t-elle du doigt la silhouette d'une tour de travers.

_ Les Weasley? interrogea-t-il.

_ Bien entendu, il n'y qu'eux pour habiter dans un taudis pareil. Même les Londubat ont un manoir. Et mon ami a un cottage très moderne.

Devant eux s'étendait un petit cottage très moderne, clair, avec de grandes baies vitrées. La pelouse n'était pas tondue, les fleurs jaune et rose étaient laissaient à l'état sauvage, une barrière bleu encadrait la propriété et un chemin en pierre menait jusqu'à la porte. Narcissa s'approcha et alla frapper à la porte coulissante de couleur grise qui faisait office de porte d'entrer. Un monsieur blond avec des cheveux emmêlés, vêtu d'une cape orange avec des manches qui s'arrêtaient à la moitié des avant-bras, et des lunettes rondes à montures grise lui ouvrit la porte. Narcissa eut du mal à reconnaitre l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Elle se souvenait de quelqu'un un peu comme son mari, majestueux et toujours bien coiffé.

_ Xenophilius? interrogea-t-elle incertaine.

_ Narcissa, lui fit-il la bise, comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien, tu as changé.

_ La décadence de notre société a eu raison des traditions.

_ Je ne dirais pas la même chose que toi.

_ Je sais, soupira-t-il. Entre, je t'en prie.

Elle franchit le seuil du cottage et pénétra à l'intérieur qui était en désordre et à la pointe de la modernité. Narcissa apprécia assez, mais elle trouva dommage que les meubles tous en bois de sapin, en métal ou en plastique ressemblent autant aux intérieur moldu. Sur une grande table de bois clair, il y avait plusieurs exemplaire du Chicaneur étalés, des tasses et des théières sales, des plantes de potions en vrac, une petite boule de cristal produisant de la lumière opaque bleu et des montres à gousset en or.

_ Je suis désolé pour le désordre, je ne savais pas que tu venais.

_ Qu'as-tu fais de ton manoir familiale?

_ Je l'ai vendu, après la mort de ma femme, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je prenne un nouveau départ avec Luna.

_ Drago, je te présente Xenophilius Lovegood, changea-t-elle de sujet avant de lancer une remarque cinglante.

_ Enchanté monsieur, répondit-il timidement.

_ Le _Chicaneur_ marche bien?

_ Ça peut aller. Luna, appela-t-il.

Une petite fille blonde avec les mêmes cheveux emmêlés arriva en courant.

_ Papa?

_ Je te présente une amie Narcissa Malefoy…

_ Bonjour madame, coupa-t-elle.

_ Et son fils Drago Malefoy, prit la parole Drago en voyant qu'il pourrait peut-être se faire une amie en lui tendant la main.

La petite, qui n'avait que six ans, regarda sa main avec de grands yeux et d'instinct la serra avec un sourire.

_ Voilà qui est réglé, dit Xenophilius souriant. Les enfants allez dans la verrière.

Les enfants approuvèrent et Luna emmena Drago dans les pièces plus éloignées.

_ Assieds-toi, désigna-t-il une chaise en métal argenté attablée à la table en bois clair. Lapsang Souchong, jasmin, églantine, menthe, laurier…

_ Tu as du choix.

_ Je me suis découvert une passion pour le thé et les infusions.

_ Bienvenue au club. Fais-moi du jus de pomme chaud avec un peu de caramel au beure salé.

_ Pas de problème, je te fais ça, commença-t-il à sortir deux pommes d'un placard du coin cuisine à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors, je suppose que tu es venue pour une bonne raison Narcissa.

Il murmura un sort qui pressa les pommes dans une théière.

_ Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que je suis venue voir un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, argumenta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

_ Ou peut-être que tu es juste venu pour savoir si j'allais à la soirée de demain, répliqua-t-il en mettant une bonne quantité de beurre salé dans le jus de pomme avant de le faire chauffer.

_ Tu as reçu l'invitation, soupira-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr, c'est censé être une réunion pour tous les Sang-Pur.

_ Oui, mais ça m'étonnerait que les Weasley viennent et ça m'étonne de toi.

_ C'est faux, si tu ne t'y attendais pas tu ne serais même pas là.

_ Je n'en étais pas sûr. Il y a un moment où tu avais arrêté de venir.

_ C'était avant. Quand vos soirées étaient devenues des réunions de mangemort, dirigé en sous-main par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis, apporta-t-il la théière et s'assit-il en face d'elle en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je sais, mais vu que tu étais invité j'aurais quand même put venir.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne prends pas partit. Jamais.

_ Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui a travaillé pour les russes.

_ Doria aussi.

_ Et tu te demandes pourquoi ta femme a été tué.

_ Je ne sais pas si elle a été tuée, autant que je sache c'était juste un problème dans ses expériences. C'était bien après le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Qu'est-ce que Doria et toi faisait pour les russes?

_ On travaillait pour le ministère de la magie russe.

_ Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu étais intouchable, but-elle sa tasse.

_ Ton mari saura sans doute répondre mieux que moi.

_ C'est un mystère pour moi, mais pourquoi tu reviens dans ce genre de réunion? Pourquoi maintenant?

_ Vu que ce n'est plus sectaire, je suis un _Sang-Pur_ concerné. Notre société a besoin de réunions comme cela, pour que l'on puisse surmonter nos différences.

_ Ta fille n'a pas été élevée dans les traditions.

_ Bien sûr que non, Doria et moi n'étions pas dans ce genre de valeurs archaïque.

_ C'est dommage, tu passes à côté de ce qui fait ton sang, à côté des fondements même de ta famille. Luna pourra peut-être tenir compagnie à Harry.

_ Comment ça, se redressa-t-il brusquement.

_ Calmes-toi, je dis qu'elle pourrait devenir son ami, vu qu'elle n'a pas de préjugé sur les Sang-Mêlé. Il y aura très peu de personne sur qui il pourra compter.

_ Considère que c'est fait. Je préfère qu'elle fréquente Harry plutôt que les Parkinson.

_ Merci Xenophilius, sourit-elle. Ça doit être dur d'élever une fille tout seul.

_ Ça l'est. Dumbledore n'arrête pas de me tanner en me disant que je devrais la mettre à Poudlard.

_ Tu as encore le temps d'en décider.

_ Le problème c'est que j'ai pas mal d'ennemis en Europe de l'est. Il est visiblement au courent du retour des Carrow.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de me dire qu'ils ne sont pas derrière cette soirée. Il voulait que j'écrive un article sur eux, pour rappeler à tout le monde que c'était des mangemorts.

_ Tu ne l'as pas fait.

_ Je lui ai dit que si prenais position dans mon magasine, alors je devrais aussi parler de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_ Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

_ Il m'a prévenu qu'il y aurait des conséquences. En tout cas, j'écrirais à propos de cette soirée, c'est un très bon sujet.

Narcissa n'aimait pas entendre ce genre de chose.

_ Je sais que le souvenir de la mort de ta femme est encore très présent, dit-elle en lui prenant la main sur la table, mais tu ne peux pas écrire à ce sujet. On est des Sang-Pur et quelque soit nos idées on se doit de se soutenir.

_ Oui, je…, bégaya-t-il troublé, tu as raison c'est absurde.

_ Je dois y aller, retira-t-elle brusquement sa main un peu gêné. Écoutes, clarifia-t-elle la situation en fronçant les sourcils, nous sommes amis, d'accord? Méfies-toi de Dumbledore.

_ Je vais chercher Drago et Luna, se contenta-t-il de répondre froidement en disparaissant dans les pièces à l'arrière.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait ça pour le manipuler, pour qu'il évite de parler, mais il l'avait mal interprété. Enfin, peut-être pas. A près tout elle l'avait fait pour jouer sur ses sentiments et ce n'était pas plus mal que ça se passe comme ça. Grâce à ça il n'écrirait pas son article et c'était le but de la manœuvre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait des remords, elle avait obtenu beaucoup de chose de cette façon par le passé. Fort heureusement pour ses divagations, Xenophilius revint avec les deux enfants. Narcissa ressortit la cape.

_ Je peux repartir de chez toi? proposa-t-elle.

_ Pas de problème, approuva-t-il. Luna, dit au revoir à Drago et à sa mère.

_ Au revoir, bonne soirée, dit-elle alors que Narcissa tendait la cape à Drago.

Une fois que Drago mit ses mains sur la cape, ils disparurent tout deux d'un coup. Ils eurent l'impression de tourner en lévitation, mais ils heurtèrent de plein fouet la terre ferme. Ils atterrirent devant le _Square Grimmaurd_. Une femme, qui passait par là, ouvrait de grands yeux.

_ Oh non, murmura Narcissa.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman?

_ Cette moldue nous a vu, se contenta-t-elle de dire en la montrant du doigt.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir des ennuis? demanda le petit garçon.

_ Mais non Drago, on a violé le secret magique, mais les lois sont faites pour être contournées. Regardes et apprends.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la moldue d'un air concentré.

_ _Hypno_, lança-t-elle.

La femme se débattit contre quelque chose d'invisible, puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent lentement. Narcissa s'approcha, avec Drago, et la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui tenant les mains.

_ Tu te baladais par-là, lorsque tu as eu une hallucination, lui dit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu vas voir un psy demain, parce que tu es complètement folle. Répètes.

_ Je suis complètement folle, j'ai eu une hallucination, s'exécuta-t-elle comme un robot.

_ C'est bien, lui tapota-t-elle la tête. Tu vas peut-être te suicider, tu ne sais pas encore. Tu ne m'a jamais vu, ni moi ni mon fils et quand j'arrêterais de te parler, tu ne te souviendras pas de nous.

Les yeux de la moldue redevinrent normal et elle partit en ne se souvenant plus de rien.

_ Tu vois Drago, il faut être plus habile que la loi. J'aurais normalement dût appeler des _Oubliators_, je pas lancé l'_Impero_ si non j'aurais vu une horde d'_Aurores_ défiler, j'ai donc opté pour ce sort de magie noir qui est entre le sortilège de confusion et l'_Imperium_.

_ Elle va vraiment se suicider, interrogea Drago.

_ Je lui laissé une option, si c'est un esprit faible, elle se laissera influencée par mon sort, sinon elle s'en sortira.

Drago hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle avait réussi à contourner les lois, et de toute façon c'était une moldue. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans tout ça, il ne savait très bien quoi, mais il ne pouvait pas contredire sa mère sur genre de chose. La dernière fois qu'il avait exprimé son désaccord sur un acte de son père, il s'était retrouvé punit. Lucius l'avait enfermé plusieurs heures à la cave du manoir Malefoy, dans le noir complet, avec un _Epouventard_ qui gigotait dans l'armoire juste à côté. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait compris qu'il fallait toujours être d'accord avec ses parents sur leurs actions.

Harry avait assisté à la scène depuis la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. En tendant l'oreille, il avait même put entendre ce qui c'était dit. Il avait assimilé qu'en étant un sorcier il était supérieur aux moldus, mais Narcissa lui avait quand même suggéré de se tuer sans aucune émotion. Il la comprenait, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il descendit pour les saluer, et Narcissa parut étonné qu'il soit déjà réveillé.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius lisait rapidement des pages qu'il tournait dans un dossier posé sur son bureau.

_ Ecoutez, au vu de ce que je vois ce n'est pas très compliqué. Vous avez lancé un _Doloris_ suivit d'un _Avada Kedavra_ sur un moldu qui passait près du _Chemin de Traverse_. Pourquoi avoir fait cela?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit la fille avec désinvolture, c'est un moldu non? Il n'y a aucune raison que j'aille en prison pour ça.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous. Ce moldu était chef d'entreprise cela avait-il un rapport?

_ Je voulais sa société alors je l'ai tuée, c'est tout, sauf qu'un sorcier qui allait sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ m'a vu.

_ Oui son témoignage ne va pas être difficile à casser, je demanderais à Fudge de m'aider, il me doit quelques faveurs.

_ Vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir me sortir de là? Je ne veux pas du baiser du _Détraqueur_.

_ Ecoutez, pour moi on suppose que vous avez commis un crime, mais on n'en est pas sûr. Toute la question est de savoir si le meurtre d'un moldu est punit de la ma même manière qu'un sorcier. Ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que Dumbledore est tenu à représenter le moldu. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour que je vous sorte de là, il faudra que vous soyez prête à faire n'importe quoi pour moi.

_ C'est-à-dire, demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

_ Je vous demanderais juste un service. Vous aurez une dette envers moi.

_ D'accord, je ne veux pas aller à _Askaban_.

_ Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglés les modalités, vous pouvez partir.

Elle se leva et s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Pourquoi moi?

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ Vous êtes le grand Lucius Malefoy ambassadeur des Sang-Pur, je suis une Sang-Mêlé.

_ Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a bien plus que ça. Vous êtes l'unique héritière d'une immense fortune, vous avez hérité de la société Nimbus et pour finir, je sais exactement ce que peut faire la magie noire. Comment êtes-vous tombé là-dedans?

_ Poudlard, Serpentard, la mort de mes deux parents en Bulgarie, tout s'est enchaîné très vite.

_ En Bulgarie, tient, tient…, songea Lucius pensif. Quand était-ce?

_ Il y a trois ans. Ils ont mystérieusement disparus dans les bois lors d'une promenade et puis, on a finit par retrouver leurs corps.

_ Je sais que la magie noire est prenante, mais heureusement que vous n'avez tué qu'un moldu.

_ Je voulais le tuer pour mes affaires, je ne regrette pas.

_ C'est la magie noire qui te fais parler ainsi, je sais de quoi je parle, réajusta-t-il ses lunettes. Je ne te le reproche pas, au contraire, je te sortirais de là. Mais évites de refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide devant témoin la prochaine fois.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla, quand elle ouvrit la porte un garde s'empara d'elle par le bras. La disparition de ses parents en Bulgarie, c'était vraiment étrange, n'est-ce pas? Ça ne pouvait être le seigneur de Ténèbres, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait vivre que dans les bois en ce moment. C'était bien son style de faire disparaître deux sorciers. Ou alors, c'était peut-être une mage noire dont il avait entendu parler, mais jusque-là elle n'avait pas eu de telles ambitions. Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. La disparition de deux sorciers anglais en Bulgarie, le retour d'Alecto et d'Amycus qui étaient justement réfugiés en Europe de l'est, ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il traînerait sur _l'Allée des Embrumes_ pour en savoir plus. A cet instant, une jolie fille brune entra. Lucius leva les yeux sur elle. Il commençait à se demander si elle ne jouait pas un double jeu. C'est vrai, après tout, elle avait des choses à cacher et elle l'avait draguée exactement comme il faut, en souvent du bon vieux temps. Lucius voulait savoir ce qu'elle cachait, mais elle ne lui parlait jamais d'elle.

_ Merci d'être venu, salua-t-il froidement alors qu'il lui avait envoyé un _Patronus_ une heure plus tôt. Tu en as mis du temps pour venir.

_ Tu es très occupé avec cette affaire, se renseigna-t-elle.

_ Tu la connais, testa-t-il.

_ Ses parents ont enseignés quelques temps à _Durmstang_.

_ Étrange, n'est-ce pas? fronça-t-il les sourcils suspicieux.

Mais si elle me dit ça, c'est que ce n'est pas important, pensa-t-il. Alecto ne faisait jamais rien d'intéressé.

_ Assieds-toi, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, lui montra-t-il le siège en mettant de la _Poudre de Cheminette_ dans les flammes rubis qui deviennent vertes.

La tête de Rita Skeeter apparu dans le feu.

_ Lucius, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. En quoi puis-je t'aider?

_ J'ai besoin que tu sortes un article sale sur Dumbledore demain dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

_ Je n'en ai pas en moment.

_ Tu mens, tu as toujours une réserve sur tout le monde même sur moi, si non invente.

_ Je voudrais t'interviewé à propos de la soirée.

_ Tu vas venir?

_ Evidemment. Je ne vais pas louper un évènement aussi important chez les Sang-Pur.

_ C'est trop traditionnel pour toi.

_ Je sais, mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est de rencontrer les gens.

_ Si je ne te donne rien en échange, tu n'écriras pas cet article, n'est-ce pas?

_ Je ne travaille pas gratuitement, tu le sais mieux que personne Lucius.

_ Très bien, je te présenterais des journalistes de _Balais-Magasine_ à la soirée, ça te va?

_ Parfait, fais-moi confiance, Dumbledore va pleurer.

Lucius retira sa tête du feu.

_ Je dois aller voir Casimir.

_ Pourquoi aller le voir, tu n'as fait que travailler depuis que je suis ici, commenta Alecto. Tu sais que ta femme s'est servie illégalement d'un _Portoloin_.

_ Elle a quoi? s'exclama-t-il.

_ Respire, Amycus a enterré l'affaire. Du coup, qu'il pourrait faire un projet de loi sur l'extension de l'utilisation du _Portoloin_ sur les gens proche des personnes importantes du ministère.

_ C'est une bonne idée, mais ça ne va jamais marcher.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ C'est de la politique, tout le monde se fou de savoir si on a le droit d'utiliser un _Portoloin_ ou pas.

_ Tu as raison, je lui dirais.

_ Je dois apporter un dossier à…

_ Arrêtes ça tout de suite, se rapprocha-t-elle de lui.

Lucius la regarda réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait de long cheveux légèrement ondulé brun et portait une robe sorcière bleu, légère, avec des manches évasées avec des petites bottines. Lucius était absorbé par ses formes rondes de quelqu'un bien en chair.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu réellement appelé?

_ Je me suis disputé avec Narcissa, éluda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_ Rien que tu ne puisses arranger tout seul Lucius.

_ J'ai un plan, ça devrait marcher.

_ J'aurais été étonné si ça n'avait pas été le cas, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Oublies ta femme, oublies ton travail et oublies tout ce qui t'entoure.

Alecto commença à l'embrasser avec passion et il répondit vivement au baiser avant de prendre sur lui et de la repousser.

_ Ça suffit, cria-t-il. La dernière fois était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

_ Lucius, ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir juste pour parler. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, je viens de le sentir en t'embrassant.

_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça s'est passé qu'une seule fois. Je voulais justement mettre les choses au point avec toi.

_ Tu sais que tu ne seras jamais heureux Narcissa, pas vrai? attaqua-t-elle avec les yeux plissés.

_ Je suis heureux, affirma-t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_ Soit tu me mens, soit tu te mens à toi-même. Tu n'es pas fait pour des relations sérieuses Lucius, tu veux de la passion et la passion n'est pas éternelle. Il y a bien longtemps que tu n'as plus de passion pour Narcissa et tu le sais très bien.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger Alecto, ni de m'insulter, riposta-t-il. Sors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glacial en se saisissant de sa baguette magique qu'il fit tourner nerveusement entre ses mains, sors immédiatement de mon bureau. Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois.

Alecto pâlit brusquement, n'arriva pas à répondre, et sortit de son bureau comme si elle avait été forcé…

Lucius soupira. Il avait eu la confirmation qu'Alecto cherchait à le manipuler. Il lui avait tendu un piège en la repoussant, et bien sûr elle était tombée dedans en essayant de lui faire changer d'avis. Quel était le but? Il ne le savait pas. Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était qu'elle était également très bonne à ce petit jeu. Un petit jeu où elle avait utilisé un de ses points faible, ou plutôt une vie de débauchée qu'il avait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là. Une période où son côté ténébreux avait le dessus grâce à l'influence du maître. Cette vie me manque, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie. Mais elle était largement aussi bonne que lui, parce qu'elle avait tout comprit, elle jouait, et il n'avait pas été insensible à ses arguments. Elle avait pris soin de bien choisir ses mots et il avait eu du mal à la repousser à cause de cette fameuse passion. Alecto avait réussi à le déstabiliser, lui, et le seul qui y était arrivé par le passé c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait faire très attention, il avait enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur. Qui sait? Il pourrait peut-être se servir d'elle, ou peut-être pas.

Au manoir Black, Narcissa, Harry et Drago mangèrent dans l'habituel silence pesant, discipliné de la cuisine et après leur avoir donné une tisane qui provoquait la fatigue, elle les mit au lit l'un après l'autre. Ce mélange n'était pas très dangereux, et elle voulait qu'il dorme. Demain serait une longue journée pour eux, et il fallait qu'ils aient du repos, tous les deux. Elle fit calmement la vaisselle des objets aux armoiries Black et entendit des pas derrière la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Lucius qui venait d'arriver du hall d'entrée. Avec toutes les protections que son père avait installées, il était impossible de transplaner dans le manoir pour y entrer ou pour y sortir. Seuls les _elfes_ pouvaient le faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? déclara-t-elle froidement.

_ Je viens m'excuser, prit-il un air contrit en posant sa sacoche sur la table. Je n'aurais pas dut te parler comme ça. Je suis nerveux avec cette soirée qui arrive, mais nous sommes des Malefoy et nous n'avons pas de leçon à recevoir de quiconque.

Narcissa n'arrivait pas à savoir si son mari était sincère ou non, mais le fait qu'il ravale son ego en revenant sur ce qu'il avait dit, signifiait beaucoup.

Lucius avait écouté attentivement le conseil de Bellatrix et c'était dit que sa manière n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il aimait sa femme, mais il n'allait pas décemment lui laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, sinon elle ruinerait le nom des Malefoy. Oui, Lucius était finalement très préoccupé du regard des autres sur son nom et sa famille, même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des leçons. Il sortit une housse de de sa serviette sans fond et la tendit à Narcissa. Elle la prit sans comprendre et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une robe de soirée rose saumon qui commençait à la poitrine et descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle était assez osé, mais c'était la tradition pour les soirée de Sang-Pur. La femme devait s'habiller très court pour devenir un objet. Le fait que les femmes soient habillées très court à ces soirées montrait leurs infériorités envers les hommes.

_ Lucius, elle est magnifique, admira-t-elle en enlevant ses vêtements devant lui pour la mettre.

_ Je savais qu'elle te plairait, affirma-t-il en laissant traîner ses yeux sur ces formes avant qu'elle ne mette sa robe.

Elle est vraiment plate, remarqua-t-il intérieurement. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle manquait de rondeurs. Lucius avait juste une femme un peu trop parfaite. Elle avait maintenant mit sa robe et elle était très moulante. Il sortit des escarpins à talon haut et un gilet en dentelle rose pâle qui allait très bien avec de sa serviette, qu'il lui tendit.

_ Lucius, tu as vraiment pesé à tous, s'exclama-t-elle en oubliant les récents évènements.

Lucius arborait un grand sourire. Il devait un cadeau à Bellatrix pour son précieux conseil. Elle avait raison, c'était vraiment le point faible de sa femme, la luxure, et il comptait bien en profiter pour la rendre plus obéissante. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Ils s'étaient peut-être disputés, mais Lucius avait bien comprit qu'elle en avait besoin et lui aussi. Narcissa l'embrassa à tour excité et leur baiser sembla durer une éternité pour Lucius. Il lui enleva sa robe et firent l'amour sur la table de la cuisine, comme ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses temps derniers. Narcissa était amoureuse de lui à l'évidence, mais pour Lucius il n'y avait plus de passion.

En ce début de soirée, une femme avec des bouclettes blonde du rouge à lèvre rouge, un tailleur-jupe bleu brillant, des lunettes à monture en plastique rose et un petit sac à main jaune en peau de crocodile, frappa à la porte de la maison des Lovegood.

_ Rita, quelle bonne surprise, dit monsieur Lovegood sarcastiquement.

_ Je pense que nous avons quelques intérêts en commun, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire complice en le fixant avec des yeux gourmands par-dessus ses lunettes.

_ En effet, scruta-t-il les ténèbres pour regarder s'il n'y avait personne. Entres, se décida-t-il enfin en étant sûr qu'il n'y avait personne.

Rita Skeeter pénétra dans la maison et Xenophilius Lovegood referma la porte d'un sort.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?

Je suis impatiente de lire vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.

Bonne vacances pour certain (vacances de la Toussaint).

Au prochain chapitre, ou sur une autre de mes fanfiction. Voir sur mon profile nouvelle fanfiction.


End file.
